


Thoughts

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Mates [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, College AU, Everyone’s gay, Fluff, M/M, Mainly Minsung, Vampire AU, eventual smut don’t shoot me pls, some are aged up, super natural au, there’s prob gonna be angst oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: The world is not as simple as one first thinks when they’re growing up, especially when that person is completely sheltered from the world of supernatural creatures. Being told nothing other than humans exist your whole life is normal, you don’t think ever that vampires or other creatures could actually be real. Reading books and watching tv shows about all these fictional beings is the norm. What isn’t the norm is discovering that others can hear your thoughts, others can kill you with a mere flick of their wrist. All the made up fairy tales are real, and the beings that you never thought existed actually live among you.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically my second stray kids fic I have another that’s co-written with my good bud so please don’t eat my ass If this is Garbo.
> 
> Beta: Marshmallord

Minho lifts his head from his desk. Despite the fact that he’s a good-ass student, sleep has barely been coming to him as of late. And his ridiculous 8am classes have really been running him over and then backing up too. 

The only real thing that’s been keeping him semi-sane have been his friends and even they’re few and far between at this point. 

Currently, he’s sat in the middle of his statistics class, contemplating just leaving all together because he doesn’t know what the fuck is going on either way. 

He doesn’t have any friends in the class really, occasionally he talks shit about their professor with the two guys in front of him. One of is named Jae and the other Brian, they mostly keep to themselves and speak English, which Minho knows about two whole words of. 

Then there’s these annoying-ass boys that sit in the back of the class. First years, named Felix and Jisung, and their very voices drive Minho up the wall. Constantly, they’re talking or mumbling, and then sometimes their other friend Hyunjin will show up to class and add to his annoyance. 

Although the kid is almost never there. 

Minho glances at his homework that’s about a week late, because he has no idea what’s going on in the class and his professor is no help at all. They’re going over problems, apparently, and that idiot Jisung keeps spouting out answers or little comments to their teacher constantly. 

They get through the fourth question and Minho has successfully been able to copy the answers down, but he still doesn’t know how they got them. Absentmindedly, he starts scrolling on his phone, because honestly, what else is there to do other than accept the breakdown he’s about to have?

This, of course, is not the best strategy when you’re almost failing a class. But it’s the best option at the moment. 

Eventually, the class itself is over and he has never gotten up so fast in his life. He has all day to attempt to do the work assigned and then go to work at three. Although work sounds like shit at the moment. 

Quickly he texts Chan and Changbin to see if they’re around to eat breakfast. He had only eaten a breakfast bar before class.

Chan is in class and Bin is in their room, suffering from not having the will to do anything. So he’s not moving from his bed. So Minho just heads to their room so they can suffer together. 

While leaving the classroom he sees Jisung and Felix huddled together, whispering quietly. The dark haired boy pulls the door open for the elder with a big smile. 

“You okay, hyung? You look stressed out.” Jisung sways from side to side on the balls of his feet. Minho holds himself back from rolling his eyes, the kid is annoying but damn, he’s fucking cute. The fluffy-cheeked boy wore a large pink hoodie and black skinny jeans that hugged his legs in places Minho was definitely not looking at.

“I’m fine, just contemplating whether or not to drop this class.” Minho looks the younger up and down, eyes glancing at Felix too. They’re both really quick, honestly, and that just annoys him further. 

“You can’t drop that class! That’ll look bad on your record, hyung!” Jisung whines at him, he’s never had proper conversations with the pair, normally just glaring at them from across the room, willing them to finally shut the fuck up. Which they never do. 

“I’m not actually going to, I need the class to graduate.” Minho sighs as he hikes his bag further up his shoulder. 

“I could help you, I understand everything for the most part.” Jisung smiles a huge gummy smile and Minho noticed his crooked front teeth. Something he normally can’t see from the side of the room he’s on. 

“Thanks, but I don’t have time for a tutor.” Minho forces a smile to his features. The look of defeat that comes across Jisung’s face doesn’t even phase the older boy. 

“How are you going to pass then? The whole class hears you whining about how you don’t get anything.” Felix chimes in, his voice sickenly sweet. Minho narrows his eyes, slightly put off that they have the nerve to actually say something about HIS whining. 

“I’ll figure it out, thanks for the offer though.” He goes to turn around and there’s a sudden nagging in the back of his brain telling him to turn back around. But he ignores it. “Nice talking to you guys.” He throws over his shoulder while walking away. 

It’s not that he doesn’t like them, per say, they’re both just so annoyingly cute, and they know it, it seems. They’re also way too hyper for eight in the fucking morning.

“Hey, honey, I’m home.” Minho kicks their door open and enters the dorm. Changbin just grumbles from his bed by the window, currently wrapped in 87 blankets with a face mask on, his stuffed animals piled haphazardly around him. 

“You were the loudest bitch alive when you left this morning.” Bin complains as Minho sets his backpack down. 

“How? I crept around the room like a damn ninja.” The elder of the two walks over to Changbin’s bed and crawls up with him. The currently cocooned boy scrunches his nose behind the mask, now being sat on by his best friend. 

“No, you did not.” Bin unwraps himself from his blankets and reveals he’s not wearing a shirt and is actually sweating to death. 

“You need to go to the doctor, bro, this like the fifth time you’ve had a fever in the five months we’ve been here.” Minho touches Changbin’s forehead and grabs him a bottle of water from next to his bed. 

“It’s fine, all they’re gonna tell me is to stay hydrated and sleep, and guess what? I do that shit.” Bin pulls the mask down and accepts the drink gratefully, taking a huge drink. 

“You’re literally like a werewolf, but instead of turning into a big hairy beast, you turn into this sweaty monster and stink up our room.” Minho laughs at his own joke. 

“Fuck you!” Bin gives him a shove, now sitting upright. The older boy wobbles off the bed and thumps on the floor. 

Minho climbed back onto the bed, sticking his tongue out at Changbin. “Math literally sucked ass today, I think I’m going to drop out.” 

“Of math, or of college?” 

“Both.” 

“Okay, but can I too? Seriously.” 

“No, you need your education, egg boy.” 

Changbin glares at his best friend. “If I can’t, you can’t. But why was math so horrible today?” 

Minho flops to his back. “So you know the two boy wonders in my class? The ones that make me wish I had laser eyes to shoot them across the room with?” 

“Yes.” Changbin had heard Minho rant about Jisung and Felix too many times to count.

“I swear to god, they know how much they annoy me, and they think it’s funny! Jisung would not shut up all class! And then Felix had the nerve to say to me after that the whole class always hears MY whining!” 

Bin laughs at him, unable to help himself. “Ever think it’s because Jisung wants to suck your dick?” 

“Excuse me? I am a child of god and would never do such a thing. Also, he’s younger than me, so…” Minho trails off, shaking his head at the very thought of that. 

“Literally never stopped you before.” Changbin gave a shit-eating grin.

“Okay, fuck you, don’t bring up my deep, dark past. You’re missing the point! They make my already struggling math brain ten times worse.” 

Bin sits up on his elbows. “I just think you just need to stop thinking about how hot you think he is and then you won’t notice when he makes so much noise.” 

“I don’t even think he’s hot, bro.” Minho whines. “Besides, I’m complaining about Felix too, so...” Minho just leaves the sentence at that, unsure of how to finish it.

“Okay, but Felix is fucking adorable.” 

“Yeah, sure, but you’re missing my point, you little gay.” Minho laughs, giving his friend a slight push again. 

Changbin latches onto him, nuzzling into his neck now. “No, I’m not. Math is hard and there are two cute guys in your class that drive you crazy. You’re not special, it happens to us all.” Bin makes Minho lay flat and he curls up on his chest, the older boy running his fingers through his hair and feeling the heat come off his best friend. 

“Moral of the story is I’m still confused as all hell in my class and crave death because of it.” 

“I’ll help you best I can, honey, and I’m sure Channie will too if he knows how to do it.” Changbin doesn’t move an inch and just gets himself more comfortable. 

“Before you fall asleep, let me grab my laptop so I can do homework.” Minho sits up and grabs his backpack as well as a few other pillows. 

It’s hours later and Minho is in the middle of his history essay, Changbin snoring with his face buried awkwardly in Minho’s armpit. Their peace and quiet, however, is interrupted by Bang Chan shoving their door open and instantly falling to their floor. 

“You okay, bud?” Min looks at him with his brows raised. Changbin lifts his head, eyes tired and hair messy from having slept for almost the whole day. 

“No, probably not.” Chan sighs heavily, throwing his bag off and staring up at the two boys on the bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Bin stretches up to the ceiling, pulling his mask off.

“I’m trying to recover from this hellish test I took about-” He checks his phone and finishes, “fourteen minutes ago.” 

“I’m sure you did great.” Minho gets down from his best friend’s bed and tramps over to wrap his arms around Chan. 

“And I’m starving, can we go get lunch?” The eldest ask, returning Minho’s hug gratefully. 

“I’m always down for food, but fever boy needs to put clothes on.” 

“Give me like five minutes to make myself less disgusting.” Binnie groans, slipping off his bed and lamenting loudly as he moves, his bones clicking with every step. 

Chan stands up. “Are you sick again?” 

“Seems like it,” Changbin moans as he grabs his tooth brush and face wash. 

“You seriously need to go to the doctor, Bin, this can’t be good for you.” Chan runs his hand through the youngest’s hair, wiping his forehead. 

“I’m fine, my body is just, like, having a rough time at the moment.” Changbin assures the worrying elder before leaving their room, wherein Chan and Minho lock eyes. 

“Why won’t he just go to the doctor?” Chan asks. 

“Beats me, I tell him to.” Min shrugs while digging through through his bag for his student ID. 

“He doesn’t have any other symptoms?” 

Minho triumphantly produces his ID. “All I know is he gets this fever for a few days every month, his bones start hurting and he’s tired. Maybe he has, like, mono, or something, aren’t those the signs? Or, like, lyme disease.” 

Chan groans. “Yeah, maybe, I just wish he’d just go find out what’s actually wrong with him.” The older boy leans against Minho, arms around his waist and face nuzzled into his neck. One would expect this to mean something more than platonic to the two, but it really isn’t. They have never been more than friends, they’re just really touchy feely. 

Bin comes back, now looking a bit more refreshed and wearing makeup that hid the dark circles underneath his eyes. 

“Christ, stop trying to have sex right in front of me.” He scrunches his nose. 

“You just wanna join.” Minho waggles his eyebrows and sends his friend a wink. He shoves his feet into his shoes and pulls on his muted green jacket again. Chan is already outside the room, waiting to leave. 

It only takes Bin a few more minutes to get dressed completely then they’re off to go to lunch. 

“I really can’t wait for break.” Chan mutters, walking ahead of the younger two. His blond hair is frizzy today and he’s in gray sweatpants and a red sweatshirt. Clearly having just rolled out of bed and gone to class without thinking much about how he looked. 

“Me too,” Minho takes Changbin’s hand out of habit, the two just constantly holding hands and touching. Their fingers locking inside of Minho’s pocket. 

“Oh my god, so, clearly you can see me looking like a whole nasty today-“ Chan flips around his, eyes lighting up as he remembers something. 

“You really don’t, but continue.” Minho rolls his eyes. 

“Shut up, but anyway, I look like this and guess who decided to run into me this morning? Fucking Woojin! I was just minding my own business trying to get my daily caffeine intake and that cute little shit bumped into me and had to smile that damn smile he has and kill me.” Chan huffs, his hands going up into his hair messing it up further, twirling his fingers and knotting the locks. 

“Oh yeah? Did you have a Woojin-induced heart attack or something and die?” Minho teases him. 

“Yes! First of all, I spilled my coffee all over my shirt, and second because he was all apologetic like ‘Oh I’ll buy you a new one, I’m so sorry’. And then we walked to class together and- Jesus fuck I’m gay.” Chan practically slides down the wall, his brown eyes closing as he whined like a child. 

“You’re whipped and you barely know the guy.” Changbin laughs. 

“Fuck you, he’s beautiful and I could cry about his beauty for hours.” Chan rolls his eyes and the three of them stroll out of the dorm building. 

“Trust us, we know.” Minho mutters, earning a chuckle from Changbin. 

They get to the dining hall and the very first thing Minho notices is - what ho - the one and only bothersome squirrel-like boy sitting in the middle of the hall laughing annoyingly loud. 

He rolls his eyes instantly, the younger manages to get on his nerves just by being within his line of vision. And it’s not because he thinks he’s cute, no matter what Changbin says. That literally has nothing to do with it. 

As if hearing his thoughts, the younger boy catches his eye and smiles, waving at Minho, cheeks stuffed with food. Min rolls his eyes, proceeding to ignore him further. 

“Your boyfriend is calling you.” Bin teases, poking Minho in the side.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background background background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really screaming Jisung did his Vlive this morning and he looked so SMOL I love him

“You’re so obvious it’s actually gross.” Jeongin snorts while watching Jisung practically drool over some guy that walked into the dining hall. 

“He’s allowed to be obvious,” Felix smirks a little, Jisung’s huffs loud falling back into his seat catching some of the wayward trains of thought from Minho about him. 

“He hates my guts and I’ve barely spoken to him.” The dark haired boy mutters, he blocks his mind out getting annoyed at how much Minho despised him just based on how he acts in class. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t try so hard to get him to notice you he wouldn’t be annoyed.” Felix suggests. 

“You do it too!” 

“Only for your benefit bro!” The two glare at each other for a few seconds. 

“You both need to learn to keep your minds inside your own.” Seungmin mutters, his arm loosely around Jeongin’s waist despite his protests. 

“It’s not our fault he projects loud.” Felix pouts at the younger boy. 

“And half the time it’s about me so I have a right to listen.” Jisung adds, he sets his head on Felix’s shoulder. Finding comfort in his best friend for a second, you’d think after being alive for almost two hundred years would make talking to guys easier. But nope not in the slightest. 

“He’s like a baby compared to you two too, leave him alone.” 

“Sorry not all of us can have two older boyfriends.” Seungmin throws a French fry at the two vampire boys who laugh in return dodging the fry easily. 

“Speaking of, where is Hyunjin?” Felix changes topics, while wrapping his arms around Jisung, pulling the older boy closer. 

“Out in the trees, where else does he go?” Seungmin snorts at their question. He loves his fairy boyfriend but he never goes to class because he gets lost in nature 98% of the time. 

“Listen I was just asking, he missed our math class again this morning and isn’t going to know what’s happening.” Felix pouts at his friends. 

“Hey guys!” A person from another table calls over to them, they all smile, resetting their human auras and fronts. 

The dynamic of their group is one of many super natural families that live on the campus. Of course unknowingly around all the humans. But that’s just how their world works, they live in secret, only certain portions of the world are sectioned off for supernatural creatures and those places aren't big enough to fit everyone. So as a result the creatures of the night world live in the shadows. 

Their little family is made up of Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin. Sungie and Felix are vampires, both born and turned around the same time. They both were born in 1763, and both were turned when they were 19, only difference is it happened on opposite sides of the world. They met a very long time ago, neither really remember since both had been in such bad places in their lives. 

But now they’re inseparable, they started their family, pack, coven, frollic, whatever they are. Hyunjin was the next member they met, he was a lonely fae creature abandoned out in the wild after the factories and industrial forces started ripping down forests and wooded areas. 

Jisung and Felix had been living in a nearby area when they stumbled upon a group of older boys picking on a small and colorful fairy boy. Jinnie’s appearance was not acceptable for the 1900’s. 

The two scared off the older boys and helped Hyunjin, and he slowly became more adapted to human interaction. Although he still much prefers living out in the woods with the trees and the flowers than any human. Hence the reason he’s almost never in class. 

Next was Seungmin, he’s a werewolf, kicked out of his original pack only a few weeks after they found Hyunjin. He was lost and didn’t have a home, he was getting into mass amounts of trouble constantly. Unlike many Minnie is a purebred werewolf meaning he was born as one. His transformations aren’t as painful or as intense. But he still goes wild, and being a pup with no pack it’s easy to just be the animal. 

Hunters had taken notice of a free range wolf and started going after him. That was until Jisung and Lix managed to hide him long enough in their home, the two never been suspected for being vampires. Hyunjin latched onto the small pup instantly, begging the older two if they could keep him. 

And fae boy obviously won that battle. 

Last and the newest addition to their family has been the youngest Jeongin, he’s only been with them for about 50 years. He was born in the 40’s, and lived with a witch coven that wasn’t the best. Covens like his were what give witches a bad rap in his opinion. 

He was around thirty years old when he finally escaped and that’s still pretty young for a witches life. He met Minnie soon after that and the older boy brought him home to be fed, and taken care of. Again Hyunjin wanted to keep him, the fae boy was infatuated instantly since Innie’s powers stem from nature a lot of the time. 

Jisung and Felix didn’t mind having another member to their family, despite them being the oldest it’s not like they really decide who gets to stay or anything. 

Throughout the years the five of them have done a lot together, and just recently decided to go back to school for all different degrees. Since most of them all look to be nineteen to twenty one years old. All of them are enjoying it, but there are times were being so incorporated with humans is hard. 

Especially in Jisung’s case right now. 

Lee Minho has been bugging the vampire since the year started. He has such a powerful aura around him that Sungie can’t ignore in the slightest. That and he’s drop dead gorgeous. 

There is nothing supernatural about him, other than maybe his god like looks. But in the end he’s still human, and a human that projects his thoughts insanely loud. 

And when a classroom is 98% human that isn’t a problem, but that 2% of vampire hear every little thing that slips out of the boy’s mind. 

Jisung knows he’s staring now, his eyes following the dark haired boy around the room. Rarely does he actually get attached to humans anymore, he wouldn’t even call this attachment really. It’s more so, he wants to eat him for breakfast lunch and dinner. 

Which isn’t the best sort of thoughts to be having about a human boy who hates your guts just because of the sound of your voice. 

Felix elbows Jisung in the ribs causing him to let out a hiss, “stop staring you weirdo.” He teases him. 

“I’m not,” the elder actually forces a blush to his cheeks. 

Common misconceptions about vampires are the fact they can’t blush, and that they’re all ridiculously pale. Which given its hard to get them to really blush, most of the time when acting human they force it to happen. Making the blood in their body rush to their cheeks in command. 

Something that only older vampires can actually do. It takes a lot of practice to really blend with humans perfectly like their rag tag group of shadow people do. 

To most their conversations just sound like Felix messing with Sungie about his crush. Or the group bickering back and forth. 

“Is it alright if we uh just end lunch here?” Felix stands up stretching huge, the rest of the group doing the same thing. 

“We should go find Jinnie, he’s been-“ as soon as Jeongin starts to speak arms are curling around his waist pulling him from Seungmin’s grip. 

“Hey!” 

“Were you worried about me Innie?” Hyunjin giggles while pressing his cold lips to the side of his younger boyfriend’s neck. The witch shivers under his touch and pushes him off going to huddle against Min instead. 

“Yeah you’ve been gone all morning and didn’t tell me when you left.” Jeongin half pouts half glares at the fairy. 

“Well I’m usually in one of two places in the woods or with Minnie if I’m not with you silly.” Hyunjin smiles and turns his attention to Jisung now, wrapping himself around him too. The five of them now walk to the dish drop off area, passing by the boy who isn’t Sungie’s biggest fan. 

Hyunjin doesn’t hesitate to plant a massive kiss almost on the others lips while waiting for the others. It leaves him stunned and he shrieks batting the fae away. 

“You just look so cute today Sungie I couldn’t help myself.” Hyunjin pretends to act innocent. Felix laughs to the side of them, his eyes catching a dark haired boys sitting only a few feet away from them. 

His name is Changbin he’s pretty sure, he has one class with him, their law class. It’s super boring and Lix usually catching him staring at him all the time. 

He’s pretty sure Changbin is also Minho’s roommate, and he’s definitely a werewolf going through the early stages of the change at the moment. Lix can smell it on him. The poor thing, he must be dying at the moment around all these people. 

Most don’t detect that their group are supernatural creatures, they all hide it really well. Jisung and Felix are constantly changing the smell of their room and their clothes to mask the ever present undead smell vampires carry. You only can really smell it if you’re on top of them. 

A lot of people peg Lix as being a fairy like Hyunjin when they do find out they’re some sort of shadow family. But that’s what he gets for looking so nonthreatening. 

Their eyes stay locked for a few seconds and Felix allows himself to slip inside the mind of the wolf. Just curious about what he’s thinking. 

‘Does he even know how cute he is? He must know. Why is he staring at me? Oh god is he staring at me? Did I sprout ears or something already!?’

Felix watches at the boy reaches for his hair absently, he makes himself look away, biting his lower lip so he doesn’t fully laugh. 

“Yeah and you say I’m bad.” Jisung whispers in his ear giving a push forward now that they’re all ready to go back to the dorms. 

“Fuck you,” Felix blushes, a true blush for a second but it’s gone quickly. 

Once outside the five loose Hyunjin again, the fairy running a bit ahead to touch the bare trees and bushes. 

Jisung stares at the ground trying to shield his sensitive eyes from the glare of the sun. Felix doing the same. Vampires can walk in the sun, they just need to friends with a witch who can make them protection charms. 

No charm then you’ll turn to ash. 

The sun is just extra sensitive for them, their eyes and skin easily harm. But nothing as extreme as bursting into flame the second they walk outside. 

Seungmin bounces on his heels, the full moon tonight starting to make him a little antsy too. Although he hides it far better than Changbin. 

“So did you guys noticed the feverish pup in the dining hall too or just me?” Felix asks once inside. 

“I think you only did because you wanna be the one he jumps when he’s in heat.” Jisung snorts while jumping up onto Seungmin’s bed. 

He’s an RA resident assistant on the first floor so he has a single room. So he pushed the two beds together and now this is their designated hang out spot. 

“Shut up you nasty.” Felix throws a stuffed animal at the vampire. 

“I noticed him, but only because I’m currently dying on the inside too.” Minnie crawls up onto his bed too, Hyunjin following behind him. 

“Normally he doesn’t smell like a wolf at all.” He adds. 

“Do you think this was his first time changing?” Jinnie asks from his spot at the foot of the bed. 

“No way,” Jisung shakes his head. 

“If it was his first time wouldn’t he be eating people by now?” Jeongin asks, he’s sat in the desk chair while Lix is sprawled out on the floor. 

“No he wouldn’t be eating people, he’d just be a lot more tense. He’s just a pup but he has a few turns under his belt id say.” Seungmin taps his fingers against Hyunjin’s thigh, his whole body starting to get a little more jittery. 

“You think he’s part of Sungjin’s pack?”Jisung asks while curling up into the pillows. 

“No, probably not.” 

“So that makes what, how many wolves on campus now?” 

“Well there’s the two packs, and me, and apparently him.” 

“Damn dogs.” Sungie teases, “we’re getting out numbered.” 

“I hope he does okay, I think his roommate is Minho, you think he knows?” Felix then asks, he’s looking directly at Jisung. 

“I really doubt he does,” 

“They’re friends with Chan Hyung, he’s my OL for college success, he’s really nice. He waa that blonde guy that was sitting with them.” Jeongin smiles, “you’re only saying that cause you think he’s cute babe.” Hyunjin scrunches his nose at his younger boyfriend. 

“No I don’t!” Innie sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Chan’s a RA too, third or fourth floor I think. He has no idea Changbin is a wolf.” Seungmin says his eyes narrowed at the youngest too. 

“You should see if Changbin is in a pack or if he’s a lone wolf Minnie.” Felix suggests. 

“What? No, I don’t want follow him around tonight.” 

“Please Minnie, he could get hurt or into trouble if he’s a lone, you know that.” Felix gets on the bed and pouts his lower lip at the wolf. 

Seungmin rolls his eyes, “fine, I’ll follow him, but if he’s in a pack and I get caught you guys gotta bail me out.” 

“Already on it.” Jisung yawns, his arms wrapping around the pillow next to him. 

“Hey you can’t sleep you have to actually eat before you eat a person.” Felix starts trying to tug his best friend off the bed, the two needing to go in their own room. 

“Hmm, I’m not gonna eat anyone.” Sungie mumbles curling into a ball. 

“I know you won’t actually, but still,” Lix tugs him more but he doesn’t budge. His body going deadweight at the moment. 

“Go take a bite out of Minho, that’ll satisfy you.” Hyunjin teases, knowing all about Jisung’s lust for blood and other things from Lee Minho. 

“That, would make things so much worse.” Jisung’s laughs and sits up finally following Felix out of Seungmin’s room. 

“See you later guess, we’re gonna go do homework and eat.” Lix calls to all of them. Jisung gives them all a kiss on the cheek despite the protest from all but Hyunjin. 

“See you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Now everyone is introduced and there’s plot, kinda lmao. 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying so far! 
> 
> I’m really enjoying writing this fic and can’t wait for you all to read the rest! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rambunctious pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t really gory but if you don’t like bone cracking i guess turn away.

“Bin, are you sure you’re okay?” Minho asks once the two of them are back in their room, the younger boy groans and slumps into his bed. 

“Hmm, just tired.” Changbin crawls into his bedding, yanking his jacket and shirt off, he tunnels into the pillows attempting to hide from the world. 

“Do you need anything?” Chan asks while shutting the door behind him. 

“Water mostly, and maybe a will to live.” 

“Okay well I’ll get you water.” Chan takes his water bottle from the side of his bed. Minho climbs up to his bed too, running his fingers through his damp hair. 

“You look like shit Binnie.” 

“Thanks.” 

“That was my concerned friend voice not my asshole voice.” Minho says after, his other hand ghosting against Changbin’s sweat my side. 

“I just have a cold it’s nothing serious.” 

“You look like you’re dying.” 

“I’m not trust me, it’s just a cold, I just need some sleep.” The younger boy curls into a ball, pulling his blankets up to his nose. Chan comes back in with a full water bottle, “Bin you really need to go to a doctor. This can’t keep happening.” 

Chan sits up next to him with Minho, the two of them both running their fingers through his hair and holding his hands. 

“Literally guys in fine, I look a lot worse than I actually am.” Changbin sits up pushing their worrying hands off of him. He takes in a deep breath wishing desperately they’d just leave him alone. 

The older two fix him with a glare, “if you’re not better by tomorrow we’re taking you to a walk in clinic.” Chan says sternly, Bin sighs but nods in agreement. 

“Fine, for now would you guys just let me sleep this off?” Both of them nod, “I’m gonna go in Channie’s room so I don’t bug you okay? Text me if you need anything.” Minho leans forward and kisses his forehead. 

“Thank you I will.” With that Changbin rolls over and wraps himself in his blankets again despite feeling like he’s going to float away with the amount of sweaty coming off his body. 

Min and Chan head to his room, leaving the other to sleep in peace. 

“Is he afraid of doctors you think?” Chan asks after the door is closed and locked. 

“No it’s not that, I think he genuinely isn’t concerned by this is all.” Minho follows Chan to the doorway leaving to the upper floors, in the hallway going down to the basement level are two boys talking to each other quietly. 

Jisung and Felix, they barely even notice the older pair come into the small space above them. 

“Go,” Minho pushes Chan up the flight of stairs to his room not wanting to deal with the annoying boy anymore than he already had to early. 

They escape just before the younger two look up the stairs at them. 

“Why didn’t you like him again?” Chan asks once inside his single room. 

“He’s annoying, he doesn’t shut up in class, and he thinks he’s so fucking cute.” Minho grumbles. 

“Do you even actually know him?” 

“Not really, but I don’t wanna considering the sound of his voice makes my skin crawl at this point.” 

The elder looks at him with a side eye, “you’re ridiculous.” 

“Yeah I know.” They both crawl up onto his double bed and grab their homework. Chan making himself comfortable with using Minho’s back as a table. 

“Don’t get too comfy I have work today too.” He warns him. 

“Yeah I know, I’m just gonna he comfy for now.” 

*  
It’s hours later and Minho is ankle deep in homework, Chan is snoring on his shoulder and he honestly has no idea how he’s not asleep yet. But unfortunately he has to go to work, his uniform still in his and Bin’s room. 

Carefully without trying to disturb Chan he slides off the bed, grabbing his backpack and laptop on the way out. 

The dorm is very quiet for a Friday evening, people either having gone home for the weekend, or a lot of them are dead in their rooms. 

Once back on his floor he struggles to get his keys out, “hey Minho hyung!” A voice calls from down the hall, he looks up and groans softly. 

Their RA jogs over to him, “neither you or Changbin have responded to my email about floor meetings, can you guys?” Seungmin asks, his arms crossed over his chest. 

He looks like he’s sweating in a similar manner to Bin honestly, his tan skin looking a little ghostly for him. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, Bin’s been sick lately, I’ll email you back when I get out of work.” Minho opens his door, his eyes scanning the younger. He’s pretty sure Seungmin is friends with Jisung and Felix. 

The RA is pretty quiet himself, he’s only a second year and is already an RA which is practically unheard of. He’s a history major and something else but Minho can’t remember what. 

He usually doesn’t bother anyone on their floor for the most part, considering it’s rumored he has two boyfriends that sleep in his room constantly. Not that Minho has any kind of issue with someone who has more than one partner, the more the merrier. But he’s never actually seen someone date more than one person at once. 

“Is Changbin okay? He seems awfully sick pretty often.” 

“Yeah he’ll be fine, listen I gotta get to work, I’ll have him answer your email and I’ll answer you too.” 

“Thanks,” Seungmin then turns away from Minho and walks back down the hall to his own room. The elder watches for a second, seeing Hyunjin stick his head out from the doorway and tug Seungmin back inside with a loud giggle. 

That boy is a different breed all together. 

Inside his own room Binnie is snoring soundly, his limbs spread out wide, blankets thrown across the room practically. He also has the window open allowing the cold winter air inside. 

“This is why you’re sick you crackhead.” Minho mutters while walking over to the window to shut it. Changbin wakes up instantly practically growling at his best friend. 

“Don’t growl at me ratboy.” Min smacks his leg. 

Bin groans now, “you scared me,” The younger sits up, looking a little better but not much. His sweat has seemed to dry on his skin, hair sticking up everywhere. 

“Sorry, but you have it like Antarctica in here.” Minho starts changing into his work uniform dreading the busy Friday night shift he’s about to partake in. 

“Have fun at work honey.” Bin mumbles while rolling back over in his bed. 

“Oh it’s gonna be a blast I’m sure.” 

*  
Jisung and Felix sit high up in the trees in the woods, the full moon tonight affecting them too. But all it does to them is make their minds a little bit more clouded than usual. 

Below them is Seungmin and Hyunjin, the fairy boy playing with the soon to be full on wolf. Minnie is currently only half transformed, cute ears having sprouted from the top of his head, a tail coming from the bone. He brown eyes a bright yellow now, teeth razor sharp, and hairs popping up all over his arms and legs. 

Jinnie giggles while his pup of a boyfriend tackles him into the bushes kissing and biting all over him. 

“Hey watch the fangs!” The older boy laughs, the snow making his body grow cold. 

“You smell so good,” Seungmin giggles while stuffing his face into the fae’s neck. 

Innie is never allowed to come with them when Seungmin is turning, without the full moon the older boy always wants to jump his bones. But with the full moon he’s ten times worse. Usually he’s not thinking clearly, he bites a lot and tackles without taking into consideration his boyfriend’s aren’t other big wolves. 

Hyunjin can take the far more aggressive side of Minnie, yes he’s a fairy but he was a fairy warrior with the powers of nature on his side. He very easily can get Seungmin off him if need be. But he almost never does since he loves the overly excited pup side of his usually reserved boyfriend.

Hyunjin pushes him off for a second sitting up in the snow covered bush. His hand touching the branches to the side of him, the bare limbs sprout beautiful green leaves and flowers. Seungmin watches, his head cocked to the side eyes filled with wonder. 

“I wish Innie was here too.” Seungmin then bounds forward again, his face pushing back into his boyfriend’s neck. A small whimper comes from him while his nails turn into claws and his back bones begin to creek. 

“You know why he can’t be you rambunctious little pup.” Jinnie teases him. 

In the distance there’s a loud scream, all of their heads whip to the side. Seungmin pulls away from Hyunjin and in seconds is forcing his transformation, his body cracking and breaking on the ground to form his wolf body. It’s not a pretty sight or sound. 

Jisung and Felix both move from the tree above, landing on the ground nearby. 

Minnie growls at them, yellow eyes bright and angry. The both slow down while approaching the wolf, his hackles raised and teeth bared to protect Hyunjin. 

“Minnie, it’s okay.” Hyunjin whispers, his hand coming into contact with Seungmin’s fur for the first time. 

In seconds the wolf tackles the two vampires knocking them both down, licking all over them, nuzzling their bodies. 

“Gross dude!” Felix shrieks under him, a heavy paw on his chest. 

“You’re nasty get off.” Jisung’s whines too, the two vampires battling with the wolf to back off. Their play fighting however quickly stops as a loud howl is heard throughout the woods. Seungmin’s head snaps up in the direction it came from, instantly he takes off. 

Hyunjin helps the other two up, the three of them following quietly, or as quietly as the snow covered ground will allow them. The campus for the most part is asleep, it’s around midnight now. Only a few wayward people coming home from work or going out for parties. 

“You think that was him?” Hyunjin asks as they move. 

“Probably considering how fast he took off.” Jisung looks around, something feels off, he doesn’t like this one bit. 

He can hear too much, but there’s nothing around and feels the air hitting his skin like needles. 

Ahead of them they find Seungmin nuzzling at a much smaller wolf, his black fur matted down with blood all over his chest and muzzle. 

“Oh my god.” Sungie whispers, the three of them move in closer, needing to get a better look. 

“He was shot at look.” Felix points to several holes in his body. 

“He’s just a pup,” Hyunjin’s lower lip pouts, “look how small he is.” Felix crouches down next to him, the wolf suddenly growls and tries to flinch away from the vampire. 

‘You’re okay, I’m not going to hurt you.’ Felix sends soothing thoughts his way. 

Seungmin nuzzles at the black wolf, licking one of the worse wounds. His lighter fur mixing with the jet black. 

“This means there’s active hunters around here.” Jisung murmurs while looking around for signs of a fight. 

“Do you think we’re still safe Sungie?” Hyunjin touches the vampires arm, worry on his face. “We are most likely, we don’t bother anyone.” 

He walks back over to the wolf, sliding his fingers into his fur gently, his fingers come back bloody. 

“I think we should get Jeongin.” He says quietly. Seungmin’s head perks up, “not for you,” Felix hits his wet nose softly at their wolves eagerness for his other boyfriend. 

“It’s no-“

“Jin he’s the only one who can heal this many wounds.” Hyunjin groans at his words, but nods agreeing with him nonetheless. 

“I’ll get him you guys stay here with him.” Sungie takes off, heading back to the dorms as fast as possible. He hits the pavement of the campus and instantly has to stop his hyper speed. 

Actually face planting in the ground, fucking humans why are they out? He gets up groaning loud, “Hey you okay?” The voice who caused his sudden stopping calls out. 

“Yup,” He grumbles, taking in a deep breath he gets to his feet, eyes trained to the ground. 

“Why are you coming from the woods at like 1am?” Lee Minho asks, approaching him cautiously. Jisung laughs a little nervously, annoyed with the fact he is being stalled in helping a literal dying wolf. 

“I needed to take a walk.” He says while brushing himself off, “why are you out at 1 am?” 

“I just got out of work.” Minho gives him a once over. 

‘Does he purposely wear jeans that tight in spite of me?’ He catches the ‘older’ boys thoughts and refrains from smirking, pushing down his current blood lust for the human. The full moon making that itch he’s been wanting to scratch much worse at the moment. 

“Oh well, um, I’m gonna go home now,” Jisung plays into the nervous boy character he always is around Minho. 

“Yeah me too,” 

‘Weird ass kid.’ 

Sungie moves first, needing to get to Jeongin, he goes for his ID and realizes his hands are covered in blood. 

Minho is staring at his hands too, “is that…” 

“No, hair dye,” He shoves his hands into his pockets, wishing for death at the moment. Minho opens the door for them, “so you were dying hair in the middle of the woods at one am?” 

‘He’s actually a serial killer oh my god, I’m gonna die.’ 

“No I was dying hair earlier and never washed it off, stop looking at me all judgmental,” He snaps and brushes by him now the second he’s out of sight of the other boy he kicks it into high gear and opens the door to Seungmin’s room. 

Jeongin is snoring loudly, his arms wrapped around Minnie’s pillows and he’s dressed in Hyunjin’s sweater. 

“Innie, we gotta get up something happened.” At the sound of Jisung’s voice Jeongin jumps awake. 

“What happened?” The younger boy grabs a random pair of sweatpants and a jacket, his eyes getting huge at the sight of Jisung’s blood covered hands. 

“We found a wolf, most like Changbin shot up by a hunter. We need you to heal him, he’s in really bad shape.” 

“Minnie And Jinnie are okay though?” 

“Yes they’re fine Jeongin now come on.” The two leave the room and head outside, passing Minho again who is now looking frantic in the lounge. 

“Hey! Have you seen Changbin?” He asks loudly to them. 

“Who?” Jisung says without much thought. 

Before Minho can get another word out Sungie and Jeongin are out the door and heading back into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof
> 
> Hope everyone liked that chapter, things are getting a little intense. 
> 
> Honestly I really like writing Seungmin as a wolf and Jin as a fairy like that shit is cute as hell. Anyway! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsung has sailed, kinda

“Why are you going back out to the woods?” Minho calls to them, he just went in their room to find Bin’s bed a mess, his clothes ripped up all over the place. 

Changbin’s phone was still on the charger his shoes still outside the door. Something happened and something bad but Minho has no idea what. 

And now he’s running into stupid Jisung, who’s acting even more strange than usual. Who’s also covered in fucking blood. Things do not sit well with the older boy. 

“Mind your business Minho.” Jisung snaps back at him. 

The older boy stands up angry with the way he’s talking to him. “You’re acting fucking weird.” 

“You don’t even know me how would you know how I act usually?” Jisung pushes the other guy into the woods muttering something to him. The other takes off running through the trees. 

“Why are you following me huh? You say I’m acting weird I think you are.” The dark haired boy narrows his eyes. Minho rolls his, “you're covered in blood, taking a kid into the woods, I’m not the one acting weird Jisung.” 

“Mind your damn business, don’t you have a roommate to find?” 

Minho stops mid step, “you just said you didn’t know who Bin was.” 

“I’m not stupid, your best friend is constantly making eyes at mine. Of course I know who Changbin is.” Jisung clenches his fists getting more annoyed with the whole situation. He’s trying to help this idiots friend for fucks sake. 

“I swear to god did you hurt him!” Minho gets angry, and he’s scared, Jisung can tell his mind is racing a mile a minute. 

“Why would I hurt him?” 

“Fuck if I know!” They somehow get chest to chest practically the two of them glaring at each other. Jisung screams at himself internally, his fangs prickling with anticipation, all the arguing is making him more riled up. And Minho is so close, it’d be so easy to bite him, to finally taste his sweet blood. 

Before either one of them can make another move Jisung is suddenly ripped around from the other boy. His shoulder nearly torn off his body. 

The vampire screams while he gets dragged across the pavement by a huge creature. He slashes with his claws instantly, trying to get out of its grasp. But it’s no use. 

In another second there’s a loud howl and suddenly the dragging stops. His head hits the pavement and he’s dizzy, blood pooling from his wounds. 

Slowly lifting his head he sees what the fuck just happened. Changbin, the small wolf they’d been helping just nearly ripped him in half because he was fighting with Minho. And Seungmin tackled him off of Jisung. 

“Jisung!” Felix is next to him, eyes wide, “oh my god,” Lix touches his arm not having seen his best friend so beat up like this in a long time. 

“I’m okay, we need them to stop fighting,” Sungie gets to his feet, he sees Minho standing in shock and horror, eyes wide jaw nearly on the ground. 

Hyunjin and Jeongin run onto the pavement from the woods, the older of the two instantly summoning vines to drag the jet black wolf to the ground off of his pup. With the fact Seungmin is now free he jumps up growling loud, circling around his two boyfriend’s. It’s now Jisung sees Jeongin is bleeding from his hands and wrists. 

“Stop! Everyone stop!” Jisung yells while swaying slightly. 

“Nobody is going to hurt anyone.” Felix adds helping his friend stand. 

“Wh-What the fuck…” Minho tries to take a step but his eyes roll back, Jisung takes a step and catches him, not thinking about how he’s covered in blood, or the fact he probably shouldn’t move that quickly in the state he’s in. 

Changbin growls again struggling under the vines, “say you won’t hurt any of us and I’ll let you go!” Hyunjin yells knowing the wolf still understands him. 

“He said he won’t.” Felix relays to everyone. 

Slowly Jin releases the vines he wound around him, the small wolf gets back to his feet, still lowly growling. Seungmin steps between his boyfriend’s and him his hackles raised. 

“Easy Minnie, he’s just protecting what’s his like you are with us.” Hyunjin says softly, one of his hands touching the fur behind Seungmin’s ears. 

“We need to get inside, this is literally so dangerous right now, you two go back in the woods come home when you’re not all big and bad again.” Felix tells the two wolves. 

“And don’t kill each other.” Hyunjin adds, he now has his arms wrapped around Jeongin, holding his boyfriend close seeing he’s bleeding everywhere. 

Slowly Seungmin backs off his boys, but not before he nuzzles his nose into Innie’s stomach, licking at his ripped around hands. He even goes as far to push his shirt up and lick at his stomach. 

“Ew stop it!” Jeongin whines pushing his pup boyfriend away. 

“This is why he doesn’t come, now let go of his shirt.” Hyunjin taps Minnie’s nose telling him to release the fabric caught between his fangs. 

He does and licks them both one last time before sulking back into the woods. 

“You too Changbin,” Felix points to the woods, the darker wolf puts his head low and walks off. It’s at this point they all realize Jisung has bleed out and is currently very unconscious, along with Minho in his arms. 

The three remaining boys pick them both up needing to move them now. 

Jisung’s fangs are out, his actually vampire form just being shown off to the world. Minho is covered in his blood now. 

They move the pair into Seungmin’s room it being the closest. 

“Let go,” Felix groans seeing Jisung has latched onto Minho like no tomorrow. 

“He’s just knocked out right?” Jeongin whispers looking at Minho. 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine, physically, mentally though…” 

Hyunjin takes off to his and Innie’s room going to find healing potions for his younger boyfriend. Felix gets Jisung off the human and manages to remove his shirt and jacket too, or whatever left of it. 

“He’s going to be ravenous when he wakes up.” Felix murmurs. 

“I’ll go get blood from your room.” 

“Innie you can't use your hands right now, I’ll get it, you go help Hyunjin.” 

“Should we leave them alone?” 

“I don’t think either one are going to be waking up anytime soon.” With that the two other boys leave the room for the moment. 

Despite Felix’s assumption Minho starts to stir, he stares up at the ceiling not recognizing where he is. Slowly he starts to sit up, remembering what the fuck just happened. 

To his side is Jisung, they’d been arguing when a giant fucking dog came from the woods and ripped his arm almost clean off. 

The younger boy is knocked out still, his shirt and jacket gone, his wound doesn’t look as bad as he thought it was. 

“What the fuck,” Min whispers while moving closer to him. Jisung’s mouth is parted and he can see sharp fangs poking his bottom lip, his nails are now claws and all under his eyes are sunken in. 

“Tell me I’m dreaming.” Minho timidly pokes one of the claws to see if they’re real. 

They are, the tip of his finger beginning to bleed. Jisung’s eyes fly open, “why are you bleeding?” The supposed younger asks in a hoarse voice. 

“Your, claw cut me…” Minho swallows, fearing for his life now. 

“Who told you to touch them?” Jisung curls his fingers to hide the claws in his palms. 

“I-“ Minho blushes, he presses his finger into his mouth trying to hide the blood from the apparent fucking vampire. 

Jisung watches his every move, “don’t do that.” He whispers while absently sitting up, wincing as he does. 

“You’re going to eat me arent you?” Minho tries to back up but finds he’s rather paralyzed at the moment. 

“I really want to...but I’m not gonna.” Jisung takes the finger that’d been in his mouth out, “you really think that?” He smirks suddenly. 

Minho blushes now, “think what? I didn’t say anything.” He pulls his wrist out of the others grasp. 

“You wanna know what it looks like to have your fingers in my mouth.” Jisung scoots closer to him, Minho inhaled sharply, mind racing. 

“Don’t eat me please.” He squeaks. 

“I’m not gonna, even though I really really wanna.” Jisung takes in a deep breath, lifting his hand to his lips now, his tongue darts out unable to help himself as he licks the red liquid that had been dripping slowly down the digit. 

Minho follows his every move, not knowing how badly he wanted to see Jisung do something like that. The vampire wraps his lips around the digit, his fangs digging into his lip still. Tongue swirling slowly around the wound in his mouth. 

“Jisung!” Felix snaps opening the door, the older of the two hisses his mouth coming off of Minho’s finger. 

“Don’t eat him you moon possesed horny Bitch.” 

“I’m not gonna eat him.” Jisung whines and Minho is suddenly snapped back into why Jisung gets on his nerves. 

The vampire boy curls into a ball, his shoulder aching and head starting to spin. It took all of his self control not to bite deeply into Minho’s neck let alone his finger. 

“What the fuck is happening.” The human groans his hands going into his hair. The finger that’d been cut now perfectly healed. 

“Minho, don’t freak out please, just calm down, once Sungie comes back to his senses we’ll explain everything to you.” Felix says as calmly as possible. 

“Explain everything!? He’s a fucking vampire! A damn ass dog nearly killed him! And Hyunjin took that dog out with vines!” Minho grabs at his hair harder. 

“That is not being calm.” Jisung mumbles, he takes the blood carton from Felix and drains it in seconds not being able to help himself. He needs something to distract him from Minho. 

“Oh sorry I’m not being calm I just learned life changing news.” Minho snaps at the vampire. 

Before anyone else can argue Hyunjin comes back in with Jeongin’s hands and wrists all bandaged up. Along with a couple bottles of something. 

“How are your hands Innie?” Felix asks. 

“They’ll be fine, he just scratched me a lot, not really many bites.” Jeongin crawls up into the bed, scooting himself down into Seungmin’s pillows. 

Hyunjin stands to the side, watching all of them, “Why were you two arguing? That’s what made Changbin attack Innie.” 

“Changbin?” Minho whispers. 

“He was following me,” Jisung yawns. 

“Also that other wolf is your best friend, that’s why he’s been dying every month. He’s a werewolf suffering from the full moon.” Sungie adds, his arm is slowly knitting back together. 

“What?” Minho rocks, his head in his hands slightly, this is all way too much. 

Jisung takes a shirt from Felix, pulling it over his head slowly. 

He can hear Minho’s anxious and scared thoughts as they hit him. “Hey, Minho, none of us are going to hurt you.” He moves to be on his knees in front of him, timidly he reaches out and touches his hands. 

“I, I feel like I’m...dreaming.” He holds onto Jisung’s now normal fingers, heart racing. 

“You’re not, and I know this is scary right now, but it’s gonna be okay.” Jisung lets him squeeze his digits and allows him to shake slightly. His other hand comes to contact with Minho’s cheek. 

“Just settle down, I know everything seems like a lot right now. Changbin is okay, he’s safe, no one hurt him.” Jisung moves closer, not being able to help himself, when Minho isn’t being mean to him he’s drawn to the boy like crazy. 

“You’re being nice to me, after all I’ve ever been is mean to you.” 

“You’re going through a lot right now, it wouldn’t be very nice of me to mean back to you when you’re confused and scared.” Jeongin looks at his boyfriend and Felix, listening to their conversation. 

He sees what the rest can’t, their auras. 

“They’re the same.” He whispers while reaching for Hyunjin. 

“Hmm?” The fairy boy lets himself get pulled over to the side of the bed. His defensive posture and protective attitude fading, his flower child personality coming back out. 

“They’re the same, like us, and Minnie.” Innie whispers in his ear. Hyunjin’s eyes get wide, catching onto what the younger is saying. 

“Oh,”

“Try and get some sleep Minho, you’ve had a rough night.” Jisung sends soothing thoughts his way, wanting the other to calm down further. 

“I can’t sleep after all of this, or around all of you.” 

“You’re safe with us, I promise.” Jisung squeezes his hands back. 

“I don’t trust you, I barely know you.” 

Jisung groans at his words, “fine don’t sleep, but we’re all going to.” Felix now crawls up onto the large bed too, he cuddles up next to Hyunjin and Jeongin. 

Sungie doesn’t move away from Minho since he’s still gripping his hands tight as humanly possible. 

It’s about an hour later, Minho is still holding onto him, but all the other boys are sound asleep. 

“You sleep?” 

“Yeah,” 

“And they all sleep?” 

“Yup.” 

“What are all of you?”

Jisung runs his thumb across his knuckles, “Well, I’m a vampire, I’m sure you gathered that.” 

“Yeah, I have, considering the fangs and shit,” 

“Felix is too,” Minho looks at him shocked, although he isn’t really sure why. 

“He’s good at hiding it I know.” Sungie says absently having heard Minho’s thoughts like usual. 

“What about the others?” 

“Hyunjin is a fairy, Seungmin is a werewolf, and Jeongin is a witch.” The human blinks, mouth falling open. 

“That literally sounds insane, am I high? I must be on something.” 

“You’re not I promise, I know it’s scary and sounds insane. All of us know what you’re going through right now, or at least Lix and I do. Everyone else was born into supernatural.” 

They stare at each other again, Minho taking in this new information. 

“Changbin will know it best, we think he’s just a pup,” Min makes a face, “what does that even mean?” 

“He’s a baby werewolf, newly turned, hence the reason why he’s so bad at hiding his change from you.” 

“Seungmin’s not? I saw him earlier and he looked all sweaty and pale too.” 

“Minnie was born a wolf, he can still function properly while his body gets ready to change.” Jisung explains, his fingers still locked with the others. 

“So, Bin has known this whole time, what you are?” 

“No I don’t think so, we hide it really well. Tonight was just a freak accident.” 

“Now I know about you though.” 

“Yeah, now maybe you’ll stop glaring at me in math class?” Sungie changes topics wanting to relax Minho a little. 

“No I won’t, you never stop talking in class, I’ll glare at you all I want.” 

“You ever think that’s why I talk? I like when you look at me.” Jisung puts his face down blushing slightly. And it’s not forced. 

“Excuse me?” Minho’s mouth falls open again. 

His mind racing and Jisung smirks a little hearing all the thoughts. 

“Don’t smirk at me like you know what I’m- oh my god, you do know what I’m thinking don’t you?” Minho blushes deeply, yanking his hands away from Jisung. 

“Not I’m purpose, you project really loud. It’s really annoying honestly because you’re always loudest when you’re thinking about how stupid I am or how annoying I am.” Jisung says bluntly, Minho blushes deeply. 

“It’s okay though, you’re allowed to have those thoughts they’re yours.” 

The supposed older boy wants to die, what else had Jisung heard him thinking about in class? Or just in passing. 

“Calm down Minho. When you freak out you get louder.” Jisung takes his hands again, “Why don’t you go to sleep now? You’ve had a really intense day.” Minho’s nods slightly, cheeks still red. 

“If it makes you feel better I think you’re secretly really hot too.” Sungie murmurs in his ear after he gets comfy. Minho has to resist the urge to punch Jisung, not liking the fact he can hear his every thought. 

“I don’t think you’re hot.” He mutters, “I beg to differ.” 

Minho feels himself slipping down into the pillows, the fact his whole mind has just been blown hitting him. He’s fucking exhausted. 

“So, am I going to meet like the real Jisung now? Not the fake human one.” The human boy realizes he’s slightly cuddled up to the vampire in question. His face going on fire, what the fuck is wrong with him? He does not get this flustered this easily. 

“I don’t act much different around the guys than how I act around humans Minho.” Sungie scoots down too, he has to turn away from the other boy. His face directly in his neck otherwise. 

“I’m finding it hard to believe a vampire is as skittish as you are.”

“Hey don’t judge me, I hear everything at an eleven and to make it so I don’t go crazy I focus on one sound. So when a louder one happens it scares me because I wasn’t listening to anything other than that one thing before hand.” Jisung reaches out absently and takes Felix’s hand, used to cuddling with him almost every night before bed. 

Minho watching him quietly, “So is Felix like your husband for life or something?” Jisung snorts at his question. 

“He might as well be, just without all the sex,” Sungie giggles softly and Minho for the first time isn’t completely enraged by his laugh. 

“And the others?” 

“Well, Seungmin likes to call us a pack, Jeongin says we’re more like a coven, and Jin calls us all a frolic. We’re just a big dysfunctional family in my opinion.” Jisung murmurs softly, his body starting to calm down and heal properly making him sleepy. 

Minho stares at the ceiling he absently reaches out for Jisung’s other hand, needing something to hold onto. 

He doesn’t know when but he falls asleep, Jisung too. Their bodies semi curling around each other. 

*  
“You’re not touching any of them.” Seungmin snaps at Changbin as they walk back to campus. They look a mess, hair everywhere, clothes in shreds. 

“They better not have hurt Minho then.” Bin growls back, this is how their whole night was spent, growling and snapping at each other. 

“They wouldn’t we’re not heathens,” Minnie scams his idea and walks inside his mind on Innie the whole time. Afraid to find out how badly his hands and wrists are hurt. 

“You act like it.” 

“Says the guy that attacked the people who saved your life.” Their arguing continues, Seungmin can smell of them in his room, he instantly opens the door to see his two boyfriend’s wrapped around each other and partially Felix too. On the other side of the bed are Jisung and Minho, the humans arms wrapped firmly around Sungie’s waist face pushed into his neck. 

That is certainly a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, our boys are starting To not hate each other as much. How nice. 
> 
> Also Minho knows what the fuck is up now. 
> 
> What do you guys think? I’m currently on spring break thank the lord so I’ll be able to update pretty frequently. Hope everyone is enjoying things so far! 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	5. Chapter Five

Jisung hears the bedroom door squeak open, but he can’t be bothered to open his eyes and act awake. Minho is wrapped around him, face buried in his neck, arms curled at his waist. It’s beyond comfortable. 

“Minho, come on let’s go back to our room.” Changbin’s voice is close to them, then Minho is being moved. The boy in question groans loud, latching onto Jisung tighter. 

“You’re cuddling a vampire let go.” Bin priests. 

Minho’s eyes fly open at that, his whole body jerking the whole bed. Jisung sits up too, and so do the rest of them. 

Hyunjin sees Seungmin and instantly grabs for the younger. 

“So what if I’m a vampire.” Jisung yawns, he stretches towards the ceiling eyes fluttering shut again. Changbin pulls more on Minho not wanting him in bed with them. 

He had no idea, no idea about any of them at all. 

“He thinks we’re going to hurt them.” Seungmin says. Changbin growls And bares his teeth the remnants of the moon still affecting both of them. 

Minnie growls back, eyes glowing bright yellow, Hyunjin grabs hold of him before either one can pounce on the other. 

“You both need to calm the fuck down.” Jin says sternly. “Nobody is hurting anyone, there is no reason for us to be fighting over something dumb like this.” He continues. 

Felix rubs his eyes, his hair sticking out everywhere, he absently crawls into Jisung’s lap not liking how everyone is being so loud so early. 

“Can we stop fighting for two seconds?” He murmurs voice deeper than usual. Sungie feels a smile curl on Lix’s lips, he too having heard Changbin’s thoughts about how cute he is in the morning. 

“Nobody is going to hurt anyone, especially Minho, he’s a baby human.” Felix adds. 

“Hey!” Minho glares at him. 

Jeongin suddenly crawls over to Changbin, kneeling at the end of the bed now. “Can I see how you healed?” He asks softly. Bin looks at his hands, eyes wide, “I’m sorry I hurt you.” He whispers. 

“You were scared and you thought Sungie was going to eat Minho, it’s okay.” Innie reaches forward slowly, Changbin let’s him. His sweater is pushed up, revealing several scars, and still angry healing holes along his side. Minho gasps and jumps out of bed. 

“Bin,” He takes his hands, worry all over his face. 

“The bullets went right through you, so they should heal on their own. I have some stuff you can put on them too though to speed up the process.” Jeongin gets off the bed now and grabs the bottles Hyunjin had taken from their room last night. 

“Put the salve on twice a day, or when they start to feel dry. And keep them covered with bandages, the bullets weren’t silver, they were covered in wolves Bane I’m assuming. See how there’s spidering all around them, that’s the poison in your skin.” Changbin nods taking the bottles from the supposed younger boy. 

“I’m going to go shower,” Seungmin announces while grabbing his bathroom bag and robe. 

“I need to too, I’m still covered in blood.” Jisung moves off Minnie’s bed, making Felix get from his lap. 

“Why don’t we all do whatever we need to do and then we can meet up in our room?” Felix suggests. 

“Where do you two live?” Bin asks. 

“The basement.” They all nod, deciding that’s probably the best option. Minho and Changbin head down the hall to their room, talking quietly, Lix and Sungie heading down stairs. 

“What did they tell you?” Bin asks once inside. 

“Bro it doesn’t matter you gotta tell me what the fuck is up first. You’re a werewolf!” Minho yells. 

Changbin flinches, “I know...I can’t just tell people Min, that’s like against the law.” Binnie sits down on his bed, rubbing his face. 

“What?” 

The younger boy groans, “they’ll be able to explain it better, but there’s like a government for supernatural people. There’s laws, and a big one is not letting humans know we exist. It’s dangerous to us and you guys.” 

“Oh god I’m not gonna get killed now because I know right?” 

“No! You just really can’t tell anyone,” 

“Who am I gonna tell? You and Chan are my only friends and I’m not gonna scar him for life too. Now explain to me what the fuck happened last night.” 

Bin sighs, “so, after you left for work I slept for too long, I didn’t get outside quick enough and started to turn in our room. Hence the mess, I needed to be able to get in the woods before anyone saw me. But I guess someone did. I didn’t have shoes on and I grabbed a sweater to hide my ears, and just hoped no one saw the tail. Once I actually got in the wood and the moon light really hit me the transformation happened in seconds I barely could get my sweater and pants off. This is only like the fifth time I’ve turned so I’m still getting used to it, and I can’t really control myself completely when I’m fully a wolf.” 

Minho nods trying to hide his shocked expression. 

“I had no idea about any of them, they all hide what they are really well. Which makes me think they’re all really old. I knew there was another wolf nearby but I thought it was Jae or maybe Wonpil I’ve ran into them a couple times.” 

“Hold on, they’re wolves too?” 

“That whole group is.”

“Holy fuck there really are just creatures everywhere.” The older boy groans and takes in this information. 

“Anyway, that’s who I thought it was so I just left them alone. I was just roaming around trying to burn off energy when I realized someone was following me, I have no idea who it was. But I couldn’t react fast enough and then I got shot, a lot, it hurt so much. I thought I was dying, I was, I just kept howling and screaming hoping someone would hear me. Then I passed out. When I woke up, I heard you arguing with Jisung because my ears are just tuned into your voice now. Someone was touching me, and it was Jeongin, he was healing me. But I sensed another wolf near me too, and then I smelled vampires everywhere and I realized it was Jisung. And now I know it was Felix too which is why it was so intense.” 

“I reacted without thinking, all I could imagine was that Jisung was going to attack you. So I jumped up as soon as I could move and I bit Jeongin, and kicked him back with my paws. I didn’t wait to see if he was okay and just took off. When I saw how close to Jisung you were I lost me mind. I just pounced and grabbed hold of him, I just wanted him as far away from you as possible. I didn’t take into account the other much larger wolf that was only steps behind me. Seungmin ripped me off of Jisung in seconds. I’ve never really met other wolves, not actually changed, and Seungmin is massive.” 

“Jisung said he was born a wolf.” Minho says remembering his words from last night. 

“I could tell, he is so much stronger than me, and honestly it scared me a lot but I still was too focused on keeping you safe. When the vines wrapped around me I thought I really was dying. And that’s when I realized not only did I just attack several members of a pack, but I attacked this other wolves mate.” 

“You mean Jeongin?” 

“Yeah, Jeongin and Hyunjin are Seungmin’s mates. I don’t know how I didn’t notice before all of this, his scent is literally all over them.” Minho sits back in shock and awe, “so like Seungmin is the Alfa of their pack?” 

“No way, I think it might actually be Hyunjin, and I mean that for all of them. They seem to all listen to him the most. I don’t know if he’s actually the oldest, but he seems like the leader.” 

“This is crazy,” Minho lays back in his bed, rubbing his face. He still feels Jisung’s hands all over him, he’s so embarrassed about how they woke up this morning. All wrapped around each other like they’re some kind of couple. 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t drawn to the vampire, he’s literally always thought about how hot he is, and how he maybe sometimes wants to shut him up by pushing him against the wall and kiss him senseless. 

“What’re you thinking?” 

“That I think I want to fuck a vampire but that’s like crazy.” 

Changbin snorts, “I hate you.” He laughs while slowly changing out of his tattered clothes. 

“He hears my thoughts, he told me he hears all the mean things I think about him in math class. And the fact I think he’s hot. That’s infuriating.” 

“Yeah I’m learning vampires are kind of dickheads even if they don’t mean to be.” 

Minho sits back up needing to shower too, “when we got inside he was like full on fangs and claws, and I made the mistake of touching his claws. It made me bleed and he woke up.” 

Changbin turns to face him, “you didn’t let him feed from you right?” 

“No, why what would happen if I did?” 

Bin shrugs, “I don’t know, I just have heard that when vampires bite people it’s like really intimate and sexual when they’re not trying to eat you for breakfast that is.” 

“Well It was certainly something, he woke up and put my fingers in his mouth and Bin I swear to god if I hadn’t just gone through a whole traumatic experience my dick would have been hard.” Minho shakes his head at himself, the memories from last night passing through his head. It was wild. 

“Vampires are creatures of sex dude, they just give off like sex aura, it’s why they’re dangerous. That’s how back in the day they used to feed from people, they just trick people into sleeping with them and then bam your someone’s lunch.” 

“Oh my god,” Minho laughs unable to help himself. 

“I’m serious though Min, be careful with him. I had no idea what he was and I don’t think the other groups of supernatural on campus do either, that means he, all of them are really powerful.” 

“I really don’t even think anything is going to come out of this though. But I will be.” 

*  
“Baby you’re all scratched up!” Hyunjin fawns over Seungmin’s scratches and cuts from the woods. 

“I’m fine, promise.” He’s currently getting dressed after showering his hair still wet and bodying aching. 

“I can fix them.” Innie too is all wet from the shower, the younger having joined him mid way. Not in any sexual kind of way, just because he was feeling a little clingy for Minnie for once. 

“They’ll heal on their own love, save your magic.” Seungmin kisses his forehead. 

“Did you two just fight all night?” Hyunjin asks seeing the bite marks on his boyfriend’s shoulders. He has claw marks on his slides and back, his legs beat up too. They all know they’ll heal before the day is done. 

“Not all night, but I was angry at him for hurting Innie,” Seungmin pulls on a sweater, Jeongin tugging him between his legs to cuddle into his stomach. 

“He didn’t mean it though, you guys can’t get mad at him for what he did. Think if that was you Min, and it was one of us in a screaming match with a vampire.” Jeongin murmurs, his hands and wrists ache, the healing salve on them taking it’s sweet ass time. 

“Minho isn’t his mate,” 

“So you wouldn’t react if that was Sungie or Felix?” Jin lifts Seungmin’s chin. 

The younger boy pouts scrunching his nose up at him, “that’s what I thought. Now turn your wolf brain off sweetie, we’d like our sensible Minnie back please.” Seungmin’s eyes flash yellow again, he pulls out of Hyunjin’s grip and instead curls into a ball on Jeongin’s lap. 

The youngest kisses the side of his head, letting him muzzle into his neck as much as he likes for once. 

*

Down in the basement Jisung is currently trying to scrub the taste of Minho’s blood out of his mouth. He’s screaming at himself mentally for licking the blood off his finger. 

Now he’s had a taste and now he’s hooked. 

Bad idea. 

“Sung you’re going to make yourself throw up,” Felix rattles the stall door Jisung is behind in the shower. 

“It’ll probably be better if I do.” 

“You’re overreacting.” 

Jisung throws a washcloth over the top and hits Felix with it. 

“I could have bitten him last night,” 

“But you didn’t, Sung I really don’t think you having some kind of feelings for Minho is this bad.” Felix leans against the door in his own robe. 

“It’s not just that I have feelings for him bro, I want him, in everywhere imaginable. It’s bad.” Jisung groans. 

“Is it really that bad that you do? Getting dicked down is something that’s usually on your list of things to do.” Sungie opens the door his hair soaking wet towel around his waist. His shoulder is completely healed now. 

“I don’t just want him to dick me down, before yeah all I could think about was that. But now I want to turn him, I want him to make me his. And that shit is not okay, he’s a damn baby.” 

“Oh shit, you don’t think you’re…”

“I don’t know Lix.” Jisung huffs they go back to their room, not even bothering to clean up, it’s not a secret they’re messy bitches. 

“I mean if it makes you feel better I want a wolf to dick me down so we’re both going through it right now.” Felix snorts while getting dressed 

Before the older boy can answer their door is being thrown open, Hyunjin walking in with the two younger boys. 

“Oh are we all getting naked?” Jin giggles starting to lift his shirt. 

“No! Get out so we can put pants on you little nasty.” Felix yells cheeks actually bright red. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before Lixie,” 

“Fuck off!” Felix throws a plushie at the fairy making him laugh as he leaves the room with his boyfriend’s. 

“I hate him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this!! 
> 
> I really love writing it so much. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory

“They didn’t even tell us the room number.” Changbin mutters, the two of them now down in the basement. Not many people live down here, so it won’t be exactly hard to find their room. 

“Probably who ever is making the loudest noise.” 

*  
At the moment Jisung is curled up on his bed, hair still wet, no makeup on, in sweat pants that are a little too big for him and loose t-shirt. He’s slowly drinking from a cup of blood, that looks and smells like fruit punch. 

Perks of having a witch in the family. 

Hyunjin is sat on Felix’s bed with him, the vampire cuddled in his chest. Seungmin and Jeongin are both in the desk chairs, Innie twirling every now and then. 

“So what are we telling them?” Hyunjin asks. 

“Everything I guess, or at least whatever they have questions about.” Jisung wraps himself in a blanket trying to get the feeling of Minho off of him but it’s really not happening. His whole body is craving his touch his smell, his everything. It’s making the vampire crazy. 

“We don’t have to tell them about us though right? It’s none of their business.” Seungmin is still slightly pouting in the corner. 

“If they ask we should, there isn’t a getting rid of them now Minnie.” Felix sits up a little. 

“Why couldn’t we have vampires in that family with mind controlling abilities.” The wolf complains. 

“Why could we have a wolf in the family that isn’t still being hormonal after the moon?” Jisung mumbles back. 

Before their slight argument continues there’s a knock at their door, Sungie swings his arm over and lets the two boys in. 

The second Minho walks in Jisung practically tunnels into his blankets, wrapping it around his head, hiding his body. The human looks at him and their eyes lock, his thoughts instantly going into Jisung’s head. 

“You okay?” Minho asks him seeing the vampire boy is practically hiding from them. Very different from the down right seductive Jisung he was last night. 

“Hmhm,” Sungie curls up more, eyes looking anywhere by the human. 

“You guys can sit anywhere, sorry for the mess, we aren’t home very often.” Felix says, Jisung shuts his eyes and pulls himself together, sitting up, he makes room for Minho to sit on the edge of his bed. Changbin doing the same on Felix’s. 

“So what do you all wanna know?” Hyunjin asks, the other two glance at each other. 

“How do you hide it so well? I literally had no idea about any of you.” Changbin instantly asks. 

“Oh, you wanna know like about us?” Jisung pulls his legs to his chest. He feels his slow beating heart speed up hearing Minho’s thoughts about him. 

‘Does he realize he’s adorable?’ 

“Yeah, you guys clearly are a pack, one out of a bunch on this campus but I’m almost positive no one knows about you guys.” 

“We’d like to stay that way.” Seungmin mutters. 

“Well it’s not like we’re going to go spread what you are around campus we don’t have a death wish.” Changbin rolls his eyes. 

“It’s safer to hide when no one knows about you, Sungjin’s pack knows about us, nobody else though.” Jisung explains softly from his blanket cocoon. 

“How old are you really?” Minho looks him right in the eye, Jisung back up feeling his fangs prickling in his mouth. 

“Older than you,” he says while thanking the fact his blush is staying where it should. 

“I have a question,” Felix announces making the two of them break their intense eye contact. Somehow they both got closer to each other, Jisung now only inches away from Minho on his bed. 

“What’s that?” 

“You’re a pup Changbin, how did you get messed up on all of this?” 

Bin blushes now, “most people are turned by their own will, or when their someone else’s mate from a pack.” Seungmin murmurs. 

“Well I’m neither of those, I didn’t get turned by my own will it sucked ass actually.” 

“How’d it happen?” Felix looks at him with his big eyes, his lower lip pouted out slightly. He knows exactly what he’s doing to Changbin right now the little shit. 

“Right before we moved in here I was at a party and I didn’t know it was a supernatural thing at the time. I was there for them, their food, play thing,” the other five creatures flinch back. Those kind of parties are still pretty common, they go them sometimes. But the humans usually know what’s up with them, it’s sad to know that was the case for Bin. 

“This group of girls kept cornering me, I kept getting away until I didn’t. And then someone they got me away from everyone else and that’s when the moon was at its peak. All around me they started transforming and I thought someone slipped me something, I thought I had to be tripping, I was so scared. It happened quickly after that one after another bit me, like it was nothing, I thought I was going to die.” 

Seungmin has visibly softened now, quite literally having puppy dog eyes at the other wolf. 

“I don’t know what their end goal was, but when they saw that I was starting to change instead of just die they all took off left me there. It didn’t go well.” Changbin shutters. Felix gets out of Hyunjin’s grip and scoots closer to Bin, his small hands timidly sliding into the wolves. 

“It sounds like they were looking for prey, not to turn and when you did turn they realized they fucked up. They sound young too,” Minnie speaks up, “a lot of packs send their pups out for their first hunt together, but it’s not like it used to be, we’re not supposed to hunt humans, and we’re especially not supposed to get them from those parties.” 

“How come you’re not in an actual pack? You’re a purebred.” Seungmin swallows, Jeongin scoots over in his chair and takes his boyfriend’s hand. 

“I got thrown out of my blood pack when I was only 17…I’m 118 now so it’s been a while.” Seungmin shrugs the last part. 

“Hold on, werewolves don’t live forever in the movies what the fuck, how have I been lied to this whole time!?” Minho suddenly yells his hand hitting the bed under him. 

All of them laugh softly, “wolves don’t live forever, but they have really long lives. In Minnie’s case he’ll be living forever though because he’s with us, and we have our little witchling who made an immortal potion for Seungmin.” Jisung explains to Minho, the human locks eyes with him again and Sungie has to pull away from him, the force between them even stronger now. 

“Wow, purebred packs sound up tight as hell, I bet this is way better.” Changbin then smiles, for the first time the two wolves aren’t snarling and growling at each other. 

“They are, this pack is so much better.” Seungmin squeezes Innie’s hand. 

“What about the rest of you? I’ve never heard of anything that can make vines come from the ground so I have no idea what you are.” Minho says now looking at Hyunjin. 

The fae giggles, a mischievous look coming across his features. 

“Whatever you’re up to don’t do it Jin.” Jisung knows the look that just krept over his face, it’s never good. 

“I’m a fairy,” Hyunjin now pouts, Minho’s eyes go big for a second. “Those are real?” 

“Yes, last time I checked.” 

“You don’t look like one.” 

“And what am I supposed to look like? Since two seconds ago you said I didn’t exist.” Hyunjin crosses his arms over his chest eyebrows raised. 

Minho blushes, “don’t they normally have pointy ears and they’re tiny?” 

“The tiny part is from the movies, I do have pointed ears though, but you can only see them when I’m in my fairy form. And this is not it.” Hyunjin explains. 

“So I’m guessing you’re the witch Jeongin?” 

“Yup!” 

Minho lets out a deep breath, his back hitting the mattress behind him. Jisung eyes his whole body, lower lip going between his teeth. He wants him, badly, he craves this human like he hasn’t craved something in years. 

“Sung,” Felix giggles from across the room, Jisung looks up and realizes he moved even closer to Minho. He pulls away and hides himself back in his blankets. 

“Okay but Minho, you have to swear not to tell anyone, it’s really dangerous that you know, for you and for us.” Hyunjin then speaks again. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” he says rolling his eyes, he looks at Jisung the vampire boy acting weird. 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

Before the rest of them can get any words out a screaming sound blows through their room, Felix and Jisung both grab their ears eyes squeezing shut. 

“Why the fuck is there a fire alarm at 8am?” Hyunjin groans, helping Seungmin up too, his ears extra sensitive still. 

“Come on we gotta get out,” Felix whispers to Changbin who’s curling into himself. 

Jisung whines his ears feeling like they’re bleeding now, Minho sees he’s not moving from the bed and timidly pulls him off. The vampire instantly wraps around him, arms and legs curling at his neck and waist. 

“Just take him in the hallway it won’t be as loud.” Hyunjin tells him, Binnie and Felix stumble out after them, Felix guiding them to the doorway. 

“Thank you,” Jisung whispers in Minho’s ear, his lips close to his ear. 

The human gets shivers down his back, he badly just wants to nuzzle into him, breathe in his scent. Holding him against himself like this makes his head spin, it is so strange. 

Jisung sets his feet down once they’re outside, forcing himself off he human. His blanket is still wrapped around him, he stops clinging to him but doesn’t stop nuzzling against him. Minho keeps an arm firmly around him helping him walk. 

The ringing in his ears slowly stopping, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin are right behind them, Felix and Changbin just to the side. All of them are safe. 

“That sucked so much ass.” Jisung whispers while rubbing his face, one of his hands clutching the front of Minho’s shirt. 

“Do loud noises hurt you like that normally?” Minho asks once they're far enough away to stop walking. 

“Only high pitched sounds, it’s how a lot of hunters catch vampires in public. They’re set off when we don’t realize it and make us defenseless.” Jisung explains quietly, he leans against his chest letting himself have this one moment. 

“But that wasn’t that bad right? Cause you’re still walking.” 

“Yeah, the noises that I’m talking about you can’t even hear.” 

Minho looks down at the vampire, his brown hair is messy and sticking out everywhere. He’s still wrapped in his blanket and looks really fucking cute. It’s just not fair. 

The human sighs pushing aside his usual annoyance for him and wraps an arm firmly around his waist. Finally giving into the feeling of wanting him close. Jisung doesn’t hesitate to cuddle back either. 

He hears all of Minho’s battling thoughts about touching him or being annoyed with him. 

“You can hear what I’m thinking can’t you?” 

“I’m really making an effort not to,” Jisung whispers. 

“Do you feel it too?” Their breaths mingle, the cold air around them making them press together tighter. 

“Of course I do, I’ve always felt it.” Jisung stares into his eyes, a blush actually coating his cheeks at the sudden thought Minho gets. 

“Don’t do that in public,” 

“Stay out of my head,” The human narrows his eyes. 

“I can’t help it you’re loud,” jisung whines, he moves closer, their foreheads practically touching. 

“And what am I thinking now?” 

“Nothing I should say out loud while in public.” Sungie giggles softly, his arms going around Minho’s neck. 

*

Hyunjin hits Felix seeing what the fuck is going on over with Jisung and Minho. The two of them wrapped around each other, lips almost touching. Minho’s hands flat on Sungie’s back pulls him closer. 

“You smell that?” Jin whispers. Felix nods eyes wide, Jeongin gasps quietly, seeing their aura curled around each other. 

“He’s not go-“ 

“Um excuse us,” Changbin pulls them apart seeing Jisung’s fangs are slightly exposed. Minho’s face is bright red. 

Jisung blinks rapidly realizing what he was about to do, “public much?” Bin glares at them both. 

Minho realizes what the fuck just happened and looks at jisung with wide eyes, “were you gonna bite me?” 

“No! They just come out sometimes,” Jisung looks at the ground, knowing exactly what was happening. 

No he was not about to bite Minho, at least not in the I want to suck your blood kind of way. 

The fire alarms finally stop ringing and their campus now fully awake. 

“How do they just come out?” Minho raises his brows. 

“When he’s excited.” Felix smirks. 

Jisung punches his best friend in the arm, “traitor,” He growls at him, brown eyes flashing red for a second. 

Minho can’t help but smirk the look that comes across his face is obvious. Jisung refused to make eye contact, he’s over 200 years old a human boy should make him flustered like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s literally so hard not to write Jisung and Minho just not instantly loving each other uhhhhg. I’m really trying here. 
> 
> What are everyone’s thoughts about Binnie’s Back story? 
> 
> Also the little Minsung moment? Any ideas what’s making them so drawn to each other? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters are much more active than they think

“What was that?” Felix tease Jisung once they’re all back inside from the fire alarm. Minho and Changbin are hanging back from the rest of them. 

“It was nothing,” 

“You’re bad at lying, just take a bite of him.” 

“Yeah just eat him for breakfast.” Jisung shoves him, “just take a bite out of Changbin too huh?” 

“Listen I’m not saying eat him, also I don’t have the insane desire to jump his bones so fuck you.” 

“I don’t wanna jump his bones…” jisung mutters under his breath, his eyes down cast. 

They get back in their room and jisung instantly hides in his bed again. Blanket rugged back around him. 

“Okay, it’s been fun boys but I have homework to do since we are in school.” Seungmin announces, he takes Jeongin’s hand and tugs him and Hyunjin back upstairs with him. 

Minho looks at Jisung, wanting to say something to him but stays quiet, “I have homework too, we’ll talk more later.” Jisung nods hiding his face further. 

*  
Days later everything calms down for the boys, Minho doesn’t really come into contact with any of them for the most part. 

Their math class rolls around again and Jisung is all but pacing outside the door, Felix rolling his eyes at his behavior. 

“Stop being a baby,” 

“I’m not being a baby,” jisung growls back at him. 

“I’m not having any issues with Changbin,” 

“Because he’s already in this, he doesn’t, give off that smell,” The older boy narrows his eyes finally going into the classroom. Minho not showing up yet. 

“Also don’t rub it in my face,” Jisung sits down in his chair, Hyunjin nowhere to be found again. Somewhere off in woods as per usual. 

“Oh I’m gonna,” Felix smirks while sitting down next to him. 

The one and only walks in and Jisung sighs in content, that one drop of blood from Minho really did him in. Jeongin has been trying different potions to try and stop the quickly escalating mate bond that’s forming between the two. 

Of course Minho feels all of it too, but he doesn’t have a thirsty for blood that can become murderous quickly. 

Jeongin decided to inform Jisung that their auras are intertwined the second they get around each other. There is no doubting their mates at this point, problem is, Minho doesn’t even really like Jisung. Yeah he thinks he’s cute and wouldn’t mind maybe fucking him but that’s as far as the emotions go. 

And the last thing Jisung wants is his hopes to get up, he doesn’t need his heart broken by some stupid human boy again. 

All of the guys think he’s being ridiculous, they think that the pair just need to actually get to know each other. That it isn’t that big of a deal that they’re not the fondest at first. 

Jisung sinks in his chair, keeping his mouth shut all class, he pays attention to everything their professor says and barely speaks. He catches little thoughts from Minho, hearing his rambling in his head. 

Sungie wishes he didn’t, it really isn’t his choice to listen. Minho is just so loud when he thinks, it’s like he’s screaming directly into Jisung’s ear. 

Class is pretty much over when a rather disheveled Hyunjin rushes in. His hair is a mess, clothes all out of sorts, very different than his normal appearance. 

“Mr. Hwang, decided to show up for the last five minutes?” Their professor laughs. Hyunjin ignores his words and yanks Jisung and Felix from their seats. 

Minho watches them curiously, seeing the way Jisung and Felix both follow him right out of the building. 

Class is dismissed because of the sudden disruption and the human boy decides to track down the fairy and vampires. Curious to know what’s going on. 

His eyes land on the fae boy, who’s running back into the woods. Minho follows without thinking. 

The second he steps in the woods something feels different, he doesn’t know what but it feels sinister. 

Further ahead of him is Hyunjin, weaving between trees, touching random bushes and they’re blooming under his fingers. It’s amazing to watch but he seems to be doing it with purpose. 

Minho tries to be quiet while following him, his eyes glancing down at where to step when he looks back up Hyunjin is gone. The feeling he got when he stepped in the woods gets worse his stomach now cooling with a bit of fear. 

He continues walking toward whatever Hyunjin was going for, his mind racing not knowing what exactly he’s going to find in here. 

The world starts to go around him tighter, trees creeping in the bushes getting closer. Even the sky seems to go darker even though it’s 9:15 in the morning. 

His breathing begins to pick up and he realizes maybe this wasn’t the best idea. The world around him continues to cave in, his head begins to spin now. 

Arms grab around his neck, legs swept out from under him. 

“It’s unwise to follow a fairy into the woods you know.” Hyunjin whispers in his ear, Minho struggles in his grip, eyes wide. Every alarm bell he has goes off. 

“You’re lucky it’s just me,” Hyunjin lets him go, helping him stand right, “Jin don’t scare him!” Jisung’s voice snaps him out of his paralyzed state. 

Minho is now shaking intensely, a hand touches his and at first he flinches, “why did you follow Hyunjin?” Jisung takes his completely, his other hand coming up to touch his face. 

“I just wanted to know what was wrong.” He whispers, the fear starting to fade. 

“So ask, don’t follow, it's dangerous for you out here.” Sungie pulls him closer. 

“Why?” 

“There is a hunter, or at least we think it’s a hunter, that set up traps out here,” Hyunjin whispers, “I got caught in one of them earlier, hence why I look like garbage at the moment.” Hyunjin reference his ripped up clothes. His black sweater now has holes in it, the choker on his neck once had many stings only being held on by one. His blue jeans ripped already but now the holes are overly big showing off way more of his thighs. 

“What do you mean it trapped you?” 

“I walked into it when I was talking to the plants, it was meant for a fairy. I was going to help a tree that was dying, but when I got close to it a cage shot out of it and wrapped around me. Hooks dig into my clothes and skin, the only reason I got out is because my magic with nature is strong. It was meant for a fae with not a lot of skill, but it was targeting me.” Hyunjin explains, he takes them to where the trap was, Minho gasps and falls back into Jisung. 

“What the fuck is that?” He whispers in awe. 

“What I was just inside.” 

Protruding from a tree is an actual cage, like a medieval torture device, the remnants of Hyunjin’s clothes stuck on the hooks inside. 

“Oh my god,” 

“Are there more you think?” Jisung asks, Jin nods, “for sure, who knows what else is lurking in here now, someone knows about us or has some sort of idea. Someone who doesn’t want any kind of supernatural around.” 

Felix gets a little closer, looking at the metal that was used on the cage. 

“It’s iron,” 

“What if we report it?” Jisung says quietly. 

“What?” The other two look at his with their brows raised. 

“We report it to the school, nobody knows we’re what we are. We say you were out here looking for plants to save from the winter. This thing shot out of a tree and nearly killed you, we get humans involved so the hunters have to back off.” Jisung suggests, “what if we get in trouble for exposing hunter weaponry?” Felix whispers. 

“We haven’t done anything wrong! The hunters that are going after us whether it be us intentionally or not have broken laws. Jinnie is the only fae on this campus, these are his woods, he hasn’t done any dark magic or opened any portals to fairy lands. The hunters are breaking the laws not us.” 

“Not to mention Bin got shot the night of the full moon,” Felix adds. 

“This is insane,” Minho mutters, he walks away a few steps his brain trying to process all of this. 

“So we bring Jin to the president, make it seem like he got really hurt and our parents will get involved if the woods aren’t searched through. The hunters will have to remove the weapons unless they want dead humans on their hands.” Jisung continues his plan. 

“Have you guys done this before?” Minho looks at the vampire. 

“No, we just know how to get stuff done.” 

“First things first, you need to be covered in blood.” The four of them leave the woods quickly and go through the back entrance. 

“Are we tell your boys?” Felix asks while opening their fridge and pulling out a carton of juice. 

“We will afterwards.” Hyunjin whispers Minho watches in shock and awe as the fruit punch is not fruit punch felix pours some in a bowl and grabs make up brush. 

Jisung takes Hyunjin’s arm opening the part of his sweater that’s ripped more and bites down. 

“Ow!” The fairy shrieks, “you gotta have some open wounds,” Jisung giggles doing it again in several other places. 

Felix paints on blood to other areas making him look much worse than he is. 

“This is literally insane.” Minho whispers watching them work, jisung sits back wiping his mouth. The human boy watching his every move. 

“Think what would happen if we didn’t do this? Say you walked into the woods and got caught up in that, you’d be dead.” Jisung is completely serious, Minho just nods. 

“Got your acting pants on Jinnie?” Felix asks after finishing up the blood spatter. 

Hyunjin takes in a deep breath and tears start to fall from his eyes, his body starts shaking. 

“Good now lets go,” Jisung grabs a blanket and wraps it around Hyunjin. 

“What if Seungmin or Jeongin see us bringing him?” 

“Their reactions will be genuine.” Felix says. They walk out the door attempting to be quietly but failing and that’s the point. Hyunjin is crying, sobbing uncontrollably. 

“Shhh Jinnie, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Jisung whispers trying to tuck his head into his chest. 

Felix’s rushes ahead of them opening the building doors. 

Instantly they run into people, “oh my god!” Someone screams while holding the door. 

“What happened?” The girl next to her gasps. 

“Something attacked him in the woods,” Minho says playing along with their plan easily. He wraps his other arm around Hyunjin’s waist helping Jisung direct where he’s stumbling. 

Hyunjin grabs at Minho and a little bit of the blood spreads onto his cheek, he winces but doesn’t wipe it off. 

“Minho!” Chan’s voice makes him whip his head up, the older boy is walking with Woojin, both of them staring with wide eyes. 

“Oh my god, he’s bleeding everywhere,” Jisung gasps and pulls away acting like he’s freaking out. Trying to get the blood off his hands and clothes. 

Minho plays his part staring blankly ahead, like he’s in shock. 

“Woojin call campus public safety,” Chan says instantly coming over to help. He takes Hyunjin from Felix and Minho trying to assess where he’s actually bleeding. That seems to be everywhere. 

“They’re coming, now what happened?” Woojin comes over too, he’s looking alarmed, more students are getting out of class and Jin yells louder. 

“He was out in the woods, Jinnie likes pants and is making a garden in his room to plant once it gets warmer. He was going to find flowers and things for it, then something grabbed him it had hooks and it ripped his skin open, oh my god is he gonna die?” Jisung whimpers the last part, his hands balling up into fisits. 

Minho brings him to the side, holding him to his chest to try and calm him down. 

Campus public safety officers rush over to them, someone called an ambulance too. During all of this more students gathered around. 

*  
“What is going on over there?” Jeongin sees a crowd just outside their dorm building from the top of hill just in front of a classroom building. 

Seungmin cocks his head to the side, his fingers absently reaching for his boyfriend’s. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers his ears catching some words and he instantly recognizes the crying. 

“What?” 

“Something happened to Jinnie,” Seungmin yanks Innie down the hill, running as fast as possible. Jeongin has to pull the elder away from the road before he gets hits by the ambulance driving in. 

“You won’t be any use if you’re roadkill.” He whispers holding Seungmin close, they both are craning their necks to see what’s happening. 

“If an ambulance was called they must be up to something, you know if he was really hurt they wouldn’t let him in public.” Seungmin buries his face in the youngers neck still hearing their boyfriend cry. 

“He sounds like he’s in real pain,” 

“He’s good at acting Minnie.” 

The ambulance is loaded up and it flies away, left behind is Felix and Minho, Jisung must have went with Hyunjin. 

The two rush down pushing through the crowd, “what happened?” Seungmin asks instantly. 

“Something attacked Jinnie in the woods, we have to go tell the dean or something it’s not safe  
Here now!” Felix grips Minho now. 

‘Jinnie was attacked but not as badly as we’re making it seem, there are traps in the woods and we’re going to make the hunters take them down by getting humans involved.’ Felix’s voice  
Rings in both the younger boys heads. 

“Is he okay?” 

“They’re not sure, he lost a lot of blood,” Chan, an RA from a top floor says quietly, “you guys know him right?” 

“He’s our boyfriend! We should have been called we should have been in the ambulance with him!” Jeongin suddenly yells, Seungmin grabs hold of him, “we can go, it’s okay Innie,” he whispers pretending to calm the younger down. 

“Maybe you guys should bring it to the dean.” Chan whispers. 

“I wanna know why we weren’t told it happen!” Jeongin continues to yell. The campus office comes over covered in blood too, “there wasn’t time, and he was with friends, you need to calm down you’re making a scene.” The man says. 

“Don’t Tell me to calm down when my boyfriend was just attacked in the woods by who knows what! You people are supposed to keep us safe!” 

“Jeongin, come on, we’ll go to the dean now,” Minho takes Felix who’s still shaking too into his arms. The four boys walk away, “I don’t know how your mind powers work but I’m assuming you told them.” Minho whispers. 

“Yeah I did,” Felix murmurs back. 

“What actually happened?” Seungmin whispers, he wipes Jeongin’s tears acting like he’s still trying to calm him down. 

“We’ll tell you later, just know there is a hunter that uses old fashion weapons. A fairy cage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day who am I? 
> 
> Anyone have any ideas who the hunters could be? Also what are everyone’s thoughts on their plan? How easily they came up with it? 
> 
> I’m basing their campus off of my own, my dorm building is right next to a big wooden area. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mate bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is like a semi make out scene towards the end so if y’all don’t like that you’ve been warned.

The meeting with the dean went as good as it could go. All of them acting perfectly. 

Now they’re all waiting for Jisung and Hyunjin to get home. 

“Won’t his wounds heal like they did before?”   
Minho asks as they all sit in Seungmin’s room. Changbin has now joined them too, he has Felix in his lap, having practically fallen head over heels for the vampire boy in a matter of days. But their attraction for each other has been boiling up for months. 

“Since Sungie bit him they won’t, his venom most likely went into the wounds so they don’t heal like normal.” 

“Won’t that change him or is that not really how it goes?” 

“Well the poison on our fangs numbs the area we bite so it doesn’t hurt as much. What makes people change is taking our blood too, not our venom.” Felix explains. 

“Because Jisung is technically dead and Jinnie is like a body of nature the venom doesn’t actually work on him. It just causes irritation to his skin.” Seungmin adds, he’s sitting with Jeongin curled around him. 

“You guys think the hunter or hunters that shot me are the same as the ones that did that to Hyunjin?” Changbin asks, his wounds are all healed thanks to the young witch, no scars left behind either. 

“Most likely Yeah, neither of you were doing anything when it happened. You weren’t breaking laws and these hunters seem to just be going after creatures in general. Who knows what else could be out in the woods right now.” Felix takes Bin’s face in his hands, “You guys probably shouldn’t change there next month.” He murmurs while pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Where would you like us to wolf out then babe?” The werewolf raises his eyebrows at his vampire. 

“Just go to a different woods?” Minho suggests. 

“That can be dangerous though, if we go on another packs territory.” Seungmin says instantly. 

“Guess we’re buying you guys dog crates then and some fluffy beds.” Felix pets Changbin’s head like he is a dog while giggling. 

“Very funny,” Bin nips at his fingers making him laugh more. 

“Puppy love,” Minnie mutters, Jeongin gags, and Minho just laughs. 

“Any ideas on who the hunters could be?” Felix then grows serious. 

“No clue, we could always set a trap,” Jeongin suggests. “What if the hunters aren’t breaking the law though? Maybe another group on campus is and we just happen to get caught up in it.” Seungmin says playing devil's advocate. 

“There aren’t any other fairies, Jin would know, those woods are his woods and have been. If there was some other fae creature running around the damn trees would have told him.” Jeongin counters. 

“And that trap was meant for a fairy, no doubt in my mind,” Felix adds, “you guys didn’t see it, but it was something right out of the 1900’s when the raids went on. It was hidden in a dying tree,” 

“What do you mean the raids?” Minho asks. 

“A while ago, back when Sungie and I first met Hyunjin there used to be these sort of raids that would go on in forests. It was like late 1800’s early 1900’s. Priests would preach about these demons that lived in the woods that helped the wiccans and pagans. And the towns people would then go into the woods and try to find the creatures. Land was also starting to be scarce because of the industrial revolutions happening all over the world. Forests were hacked down and fairies had to flee. For a while when people would find fairies in the woods they’d keep them as prizes, locked up in those kinds of cages we saw today.” Lix shakes his head memories flashing in his mind. 

“Almost fae arent violent in any way. They keep to themselves and focus on the land. But that was before factories and cars were around. Now fairies kind of hate humans, most are trained as warriors like Jinnie, to protect their lands when needed. But even then the training doesn’t always work, bullets shoot through bark, and axes cut down bushes and vines. Most humans can’t fight off a fairy hand to hand, but once guns are involved it’s over most of the time.” Seungmin explains. 

“Now fairies keep to themselves, they more often than not trick humans into coming on their land and kill them for fun. They’re known to be very cunning and deceptive now.” Jeongin adds, “when I still lived in my original coven fairies would bring us human remains for black magic, we worked really closely with them because our Magic’s are pretty similar.” 

“So the hunters could think Hyunjin is a threat, it seems like most fairies are. They might not know Jin isn’t like that and just be thinking they’re protecting humans.” Minho says, “you just said how most fairies aren’t the nicest anymore, as someone who really has an outside perspective id be afraid of Hyunjin if I didn’t really know him but knew what he was.” 

All of them contemplate his words, “that doesn’t explain Bin getting shot though, he was changing, a natural thing for wolves and as soon as he was fully changed he was attacked that isn’t right.” Seungmin says. 

“I don’t know about that,” Minho shrugs.

There’s a knock on the door and then it opens, Hyunjin comes in looking completely exhausted, “I think I’m dying.” He flops to the bed. 

Jisung comes in behind him, honey skin stained with blood still. “I hate human hospitals.” He shivers. 

“Why?” 

“They smell more like death than I do.” 

“are you okay Jinnie?” Seungmin and Jeongin instantly start fussing over the older boy, checking all his wounds that have now been stitched shut. He groans softly, hiding his face from his boyfriends. 

“The hospital tried to take my necklace off and I nearly had to beat some people.” He mumbles through his fingers. 

“It’s all cut up, let me go grab new cords for it.” Jeongin kisses his forehead and leaves the room. 

“What happens if you take the necklace off?” Minho asks. He grabs at Jisung, pulling the smaller boy closer to him not being able help himself 

“His glamour is gone and he’s a fairy boy.” Jisung teases. 

“Listen if wouldn’t have been funny in the moment you little shit. Nobody told you to bite me on my neck so they’d go up there.” Hyunjin throws his shoe at the vampire. 

“You’re just so hard to resist Jinnie,” Jisung rolls his eyes, “no but actually I needed to because your necklace was all ripped there but no wounds.” 

“How did you make it look so jagged?” 

“He wasn’t gentle.” Hyunjin throws his other shoes. 

“And now I’m covered in these ugly stitches that have to stay because people saw me all cut up. I look awful!” He yells not acting now. 

“You literally couldn’t look awful it’s not possible.” Seungmin murmurs in his ear. He unties the last remaining cord from his choker necklace and the medallion falls from his neck. 

Minho gasps and so does Changbin, neither ever seeing an actual fairy before. 

Hyunjin’s ears are now pointed, his teeth sharp and tiny delicate fangs poking out of his mouth. His normal brown eyes are now a bright green blue, and his semi light brown hair goes to jet black. The final thing that really gets them are the light colored almost see through wings that unfold from him back. 

“I know isn’t he pretty?” Jeongin comes back in seeing their reactions to his fae boyfriend. 

“Don’t look too long or you’ll get captured by his magic Minho,” Seungmin warns. 

“He’s serious, don’t look at him,” jisung turns the humans face away from him, their eyes locking instead. 

“You actually have wings?” Changbin says in complete awe. 

“They’re not for flying or anything, more so for balance when I walk across branches that are high up.” Hyunjin explains, Seungmin runs his fingers through his hair, teasing him by his pointed ears a little. He always get teased when he’s half turned its time for Jin to get a taste of his own medicine. 

“Let me see the medallion.” Jeongin murmurs he's currently sat in Hyunjin’s lap, redoing the cords to his choker. 

Minho touches Jisung’s hands absently, he hasn’t been remotely closer to the smaller boy and days. And honestly he misses him in a weird way. Even in math today he barely spoke, the normal constant chatter from his side of the room gone. 

It made Minho kind of sad. 

Jisung is still covered in blood, whether it actually be Hyunjin’s or of its the blood from their apparent supply down stairs. 

“Do you want me to shower?” Jisung asks softly. Minho blushes, constantly getting flustered because the vampire hears his thoughts. 

“You must feel nasty is all I’m thinking.” He mumbles back. 

He looks over his smaller body and finds himself running his hands down his sides. Fingers bunching up in the fabric by his hips. Jisung moves in closer, their breaths mingling now. 

“I do, I’m gonna go shower okay?” Jisung starts to pull away and Minho gets a sense of loss. He doesn’t want the vampire to leave so quickly after he just started to be able to touch him. Something about Jisung right now is making his mind go crazy. 

“Okay,” he nods and allows him to move from between his legs, his eyes catch that the whole room is watching them. His face burning up. 

Jisung leaves the room without saying another word, “you two make me want to barf.” Jeongin says from his spot on Hyunjin’s lap. He’s currently rewrapping the choker. 

“Just makeout already so we call can stop feeling the sexual tension between you.” Jin adds. 

“Hey leave them alone, you guys were hella nasty too when your bond first formed and you still are.” Felix scolds them. 

“We’re not nasty.” Seungmin counters, he says this while he’s currently buried in Jin’s back, touching his wings. His puppy side always wanting to play with them. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” 

“Um, what do you mean bond between Jisung and I?” Minho clears his throat clearly wanting to know what the fuck that means. 

“Go ahead Lix explain to him what you mean.” Changbin says a little aggressively. 

Felix pouts at his semi boyfriend, “it’s nothing bad, it’s really good honestly, it’s just, you and Sungie are connected.” 

“How?” 

Felix looks at Jeongin wanting help explaining this whole matter. The younger boy groans, “so everyone has an aura, you know this?” Minho nods, “okay good, when peoples auras intertwine together it means they’re mates. So Like look at this,” Jeongin snaps his fingers and suddenly blue is glowing around him, but curled around that is a cherry red coming from Seungmin, and then the the faintest of purples, lavender is swirled around both of theirs. The lavender coming from Hyunjin. 

Even Felix gasps at this, very rarely seeing auras himself, he has to consume a lot of blood to gain that kind of power. 

“Woah,” Minho whispers. 

“So the three of us are mates, our souls are linked, our auras are constantly curled and swirled into each other like this when we’re together. That’s what yours and Jisung’s do too.” He snaps again and the colors vanish in seconds. 

“They do?” 

“Hmhm, Sungie keeps his aura in pretty tightly normally but as soon as you started hanging around us it started creeping out without him realizing. I saw them wrapped around each other the second I saw you two standing next to each other. You probably feel some sort of pull towards him too now that you’ve hung around him more.” 

“I mean yeah, he constantly hears my thoughts too.” 

“You’re just loud as fuck, I hear you too, Sungie more than me but when you’re just thinking it’s like you’re screaming.” Felix laughs. 

“I’m not though!” 

“I can give you a charm to keep them out of your head.” Jeongin smiles, “most humans are pretty loud when they think anyway, it’s just elevated with you because you’re connected with Jisung and Lix and Sungie are animates.” 

“What is that?” Changbin asks never having heard the term. 

“It’s when people aren’t soul mates exactly, the auras aren’t wrapped around each other, but they match in color and constantly touch.” Jeongin sounds like a whole book right now. 

“We’re like platonically married is all.” Felix giggles, his arms curled around Changbin’s neck. 

“If Jisung knows we’re whatever how come he keeps avoiding me?” 

“Because he thinks you don’t actually like him, he’s a sensitive soul and doesn’t want his heart broken mr player lee Minho.” Felix narrows his eyes. 

“I’m not a player!” Even Changbin gives him the side eye. 

“You’re a traitor,” Min shoves his best friend. 

“Listen your mind is incredibly telling and until you properly started talking to us you didn’t even like Jisung.” 

Minho pouts, “give me that charm so they can stop going in my head, they’re only getting half of my thoughts.” He crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Do you know where mine and Jinnie’s room is?” 

“No,” 

“Third floor, 322, I’ll make you one tonight if you wanna stop by,” Jeongin runs a hand through Hyunjin’s hair. 

“I will, I’m gonna go wash all this off me right now though.” The human boy leaves the room everyone saying goodbye. 

He walks down the hall head down and ends up walking into Jisung. “I thought you were taking a shower.” 

“I forgot my phone in Minnie’s room.” Jisung blushes only in his robe for the shower. Minho looks him up and down, their eyes locking. 

“They told you?” 

“Yeah,” 

“And? I’m trying really hard not to be in your head right now.” Jisung is looking anywhere other than Minho, his fingers tapping against his thighs. The human takes his hand that’s rapidly moving, his other hand sliding under his chin, Sungie feels his back hit the wall and then his head. 

Then lips are on his and his whole body feels it, Minho is just everywhere, filling his senses making his head spin. 

Minho slides his tongue against the vampires lower lip wasting no time in making him whimper softly. Jisung moves his hands and they bunch up in the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. His slow moving heart picks up and his legs feel like jello, he can’t even take a second to hear Minho’s thoughts because his own are so intense. Every part of him screams to bite down, to pull him closer and allow him just completely take him. 

Minho pulls away slightly and Jisung growls lowly, his grip on his shirt growing tighter. He feels hands go down his sides, their bodies pressing together everywhere. Jisung tips his head back slightly and Minho kisses down his neck, the sensation makes his fangs come out and his eyes grow red. 

Hands grab his thighs and then they’re wrapped around the humans waist, thank god he still has boxers on. Minho bites his honey skin and the gasp that comes from the vampire makes him smirk. 

“Don’t do that,” Jisung whispers, but his voice really betrays him. 

Minho just bites again and then grabs his chin again their lips smashing together more intensely this time. Sungie’s fangs out and all, the tips catch the humans lower lip and he moans unable to help himself. 

His thighs shake as Minho decides it’s a good idea to slowly trace his fangs with his tongue. 

Their eyes lock and Min sees the others are now bright red, “your eyes are red,” 

“You just licked my fangs, they’re gonna be red.” Jisung takes in a shaky breath, arms still curled tightly around Minho’s neck, “are you gonna bite me?” 

“I’m gonna if you don’t put me down,” Sungie glances down at his neck, eyes scanning his veins. 

“You could,” 

Without another word Jisung pulls their mouths back together, his fingers tangling in Minho’s dark hair. The human boy smirks against his mouth, pushing their hips together more firmly. He licks at his fangs again actually cutting his tongue now. The tiniest bit of blood sliding into Jisung’s mouth. 

He groans under him, hips bucking forward, he grabs a handful of Minho’s hair and pulls his head back. “You want me to bite you,” He whispers, Minho smirks, “I want a lot of things at the moment.” 

Jisung actually blushes hearing Minho’s extremely loud, extremely r rated thoughts being directed towards him. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this in the hallway,” Sungie murmurs his fangs dulling as he hears people open the front doors. His eyes go back to brown too, Minho sets his thighs down and then grabs his hand tugging him down the hall. 

Jisung gasp but follows him, the second they’re in Minho’s room his back is against the door lips on his again. His hands run up and down the humans body, mind still racing.

“Not the hallway,” Minho giggles, Jisung takes in a sharp breath his thighs getting tugged around his waist again. 

“Hold on,” He whispers pulling away from his lips. Minho looks at him with curious eyes, trying everything in his power not to kiss down his honey skin. 

“What’s wrong?”

“This isn’t just sex you know that right? Like that’s not what the mate bond is, you, have to actually...want to be around me, and like me.” Jisung blushes again, his slight insecurities coming out. 

Minho takes his face in his hands, “I know that, I don’t know where you all keep getting this idea that I don’t like you from. You say you hear my thoughts but you seem to only be hearing half of them.” He kisses under his ear, the vampire sighs softly, his body on absolute fire. 

“The only time I get annoyed with you is when you talk in math class, and that’s because I want you don’t shut up when I’m trying to concentrate. You make it impossible for me to do anything because I’m constantly focused on you. Fuck half the time I’m annoyed at myself for paying too much attention to you.” Minho kisses down his neck now too, one hand sliding into his hair. 

“You barely spoke in class today and I still was annoyed, I was annoyed because I wanted to hear you.” Min locks eyes with him now, the vampires lower lip between his teeth. 

“You gonna say something now?” 

Jisung gets even closer to Minho, backing him up so his back hits the edge of the bed. 

“Kiss me like you can thinking about, pin me against your bed like you think you can.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my hands slipped and here we go Minsung is alive and thriving. 
> 
> So like do you guys want a smut chapter cause I’m down to write it but I’m not trying to get killed either. 
> 
> What are your thoughts? Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y’all asked and who am I not to provide???? There’s some  
> Minsung smut ahead they don’t fully fuck or anything too saucy just yet but you’ve been warned.

Minho grabs Jisung without any sort of hesitation, picking him up and pinning him to the edge of the bed. The vampire wraps his arms and legs around him, his robe already falling open off his shoulders. 

Jisung doesn’t even try to act dominate, it really just isn’t him. If Minho was also a vampire he’d be in absolute heaven. But his human strength is gonna have to do for now. He feels his hands go down to the knot in his robe and then the whole thing is open. 

The vampire boy slides his fingers into his hair, hips pushed forward. Minho picks him up fully so he’s now actually in his bed, Jisung scoots back, Min following him up. 

Their lips come back together nipping and biting at each other. Minho licks at his fangs again and suddenly Sungie flips them, the human staring up in awe. 

“Licking my fangs is a dangerous game,” Jisung straddles him, grabbing him by his shirt aggressively so they’re now both sat up. 

“I’ve been trying to get you to bite me so,” Minho kisses him more, hands sliding down to his thin hips. Pushing the robe away more, Sungie curls his arms around his neck tugging them closer together. 

“You think I won’t eat you?” He whispers while nipping his lower lip. 

“You’re supposed to be really old aren’t you? Don’t older vampires have more control?” Minho tips his head back a little, he grabs a handful of Jisung’s ass like he’s wanted to since the first time he saw the boy walk into their class. 

“I’m not that old, and normally I have control, but you, you make me crazy.” Jisung whispers his lips by the others ear. 

“Wish I could hear your thoughts,” Minho murmurs, making Sungie’s hips roll against him slowly. 

“No you don’t,” The vampire pulls his head back by his hair and starts kissing down his neck, his fangs scrape his skin and Minho gasps. “You really want me to?” 

“Yeah,” Min inhales sharply, twin snake bites on his neck suddenly, it doesn’t hurt, not that badly, honestly it goes right to his dick. The slight pain feels good and Jisung keeps pulling his hair and rocking his hips. As soon as it starts though it’s over, Min whines actually his face growing hot. 

Jisung licks his lips and starts kissing him again, “I thought it would hurt more.” The human whispers he flips them over with ease, Sungie looks fucked out already, and honestly it’s a look. 

“I was being gentle, I barely even took any,” Jisung gasps now, his back actually arching up as the other kisses down his neck and to his collar bones. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” He whispers against his skin, Jisung whines at the praise, tips of his ears heating up. He feels his hands slide down his thighs and grab him through his boxers. 

Sungie slides his own hand down his chest and lifts Minho’s chin slightly, his other hand coming up with sharp claws. Finger making the smallest slice in his neck. 

Minho stares for a second, “I’m only listening to your own thoughts,” jisung whispers. 

“Jesus What is wrong with me?” Min mutters and then moves forward, his lips attaching to the small cut sucking hard. Sungie moans, actually moans, back arching up completely. He curls a leg around Minho’s waist, hands in his hair. 

The human boy yanks off suddenly eyes locking with Jisung, “that’s fucking weird,” he whispers and then moves forward their lips connecting again. 

“You wanted to hear my thoughts, that’s how,” Sungie murmurs against his mouth, his fangs still out nicking the others lips in several places. Minho slides his hands up Jisung’s boxers, fingers ghosting across his bum. 

Their hips slot together and Sungie can’t help but pull at Minho’s hair more, he feels his boxers get tugged down more in the back. He lifts his hips up so they can be thrown off completely. 

Minho groans looking down at the beautiful boy, his lower lip between his teeth. “Why do you still have clothes on?” Jisung yanks Min’s shirt over his head causing him to laugh, they fall back into the sheets giggling against each other’s mouths. 

Sungie waist no time in running his hands all over Min’s exposed body now. His fingers tracing his toned abs and defined back muscles. Minho groans while rolling his hips forward, Jisung is literally driving his wild at the moment. 

“Wanna bite you again…” Minho whispers against his skin, his lips pressing against his collarbones, nipping softly at first and then a little harder. The small bites turning into harshly sucking. 

Jisung moans under him, “you can’t, I don’t need you addicted.” He whimpers as his nipples are both suddenly attacked, one side being pulled and twisted the other bitten and sucked on. He tries to hide his noises by shoving his own hand over his mouth. 

“That can happen?” Min lifts his head, pulling Jisung’s hand away from his mouth. The vampire nods cheeks actually red, Minho smirks a little, “you’re cute when you blush.” 

He dips his head low again, going back to torturing the apparent older boy. His lips moving further and further down until he’s coming into contact with Sungie small waist. He slides his thighs apart a little more, hiking one up to rest on his shoulder. 

Jisung shuts his eyes one hand running through the human’s hair the other covering his whole mouth again. Minho moves his attack to his thin thighs, biting and nipping at the tan skin between them. 

It makes the vampire whine and arch again, he nearly shrieks as his entrance is sudden getting attention. Minho licking timidly at first and then changing gears and going to his cock instead. 

Their minds are completely intertwined now, thoughts melted together. Sungie is a whole mess already. But listen it’s been a while. 

Minho pulls off his member a small giggle coming from his mouth, “you’re cute,” he teases him while licking only his tip, his hand on the rest of him. 

“I’ll eat you,” Jisung growls at him flashing his fangs. 

“I like hearing your thoughts too,” Minho says right before taking more into his mouth, he relaxes his jaw and mores so his nose brushes against his pelvis, only for a second. Jisung tugs his hair a little harder, hips bucking up causing the human boy to pull off and cough. 

Minho glares up at him, Sungie looks smug, he actually shrieks when Min pushes himself back up to their teeth knocking together. 

Jisung giggles, he slides his hand down Minho’s body again, fingers pulling on his belt. It doesn’t come loose so he easily rips the leather, “did you just?” 

“No,” Min looks down seeing what Jisung just did, he barely even flicked his wrist and his whole belt just broke open. Buckle and all. 

Jisung continues with the button and the zipper and then has them flipped over again. He sits back with innocent eyes, his robe clinging to his arms barely. Min groans at the sight, he looks so fucking good. 

The vampire moves down his body, kissing everywhere. He sucks harshly on the juncture of neck and shoulder creating a dark love bite. His tongue darting out to soothe the area after. Min now lifts his hips up, letting Sungie pull down his jeans all the way. Their lips meet again and Minho pulls him into his lap again. 

Jisung curls his arms around his neck rolling his hips and grinding down on him slowly. Minho moans grabbing a handful of his hair again and pulling his head back. His teeth bite on his neck, wanting to leave marks on his smooth skin. It seems impossible though. 

“You’re not going to be able,” Jisung teases feeling him sucking hard and biting more. 

Minho pulls back, his other hand shifting Sungie’s hips making him grind down right on his member. 

“Why?” He kisses along his jaw, nipping gently. 

“I don’t bruise easily,” Jisung takes Minho’s hand in his, his mind going back to the night he licked the blood off his fingers. He pulls back a little, still perched prettily in his lap and slowly brings his fingers to his mouth, tongue sliding between the digits. 

Minho moans, his eyes not being able to leave the sight in front of him. Jisung sucks two into his mouth, his fangs gone now, completely dull again. He swirls his tongue and makes a soft whining noise eyes fluttering shut. 

“Fuck,” Minho whispers he pushes a third finger past his lips and jisung moans around them now, once they’re all slick he pulls off, biting his lower lip. 

“Okay but don’t just do that to my fingers.” Min groans, Sungie giggles and starts to kiss down his body again, but before he can get all the way down his ears catch footsteps approaching the door. 

“Did you lock the door?” His head snaps up, “no…” Minho looks at him weird the handle starts to turn and Jisung is off in bed and back in his boxers in a second the next he’s pulling Minho’s shirt back on. This all happening before the door is even open. 

“That literally just gave me whiplash,” Minho says blinking rapidly. Changbin walks in and scrunches his nose up at the two. 

“I thought you both were showering?” He looks at them suspiciously, once fully inside the room he instantly backs out getting the strong scent of sex inside. 

“You little nasties,” he says shutting the door quickly. 

Jisung relaxes against Minho now, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. 

“Why did you freak out? It’s just Binnie.” Min lifts his head making their eyes lock. He can still hear bits and pieces of Jisung’s thoughts although it’s fading quickly. 

“I was naked first of all,” Sungie says while tying his robe back around his waist. 

“And secondly old habits die hard.” He mutters this part, Min raises his brows at the vampire. 

“Even though it’s like, okay to be gay and be out, it still freaks me out sometimes,” He explains quietly. 

“How old are you Sungie?” Minho slides a hand into his hair, their foreheads pressed together. The vampire laughs softly, hiding his face in the human’s neck. 

“You really don’t wanna know,” he presses a small kiss to his pulse. 

“Yeah I do,” 

“256,” Minho nearly chokes on his own spit, “I told you you didn’t,” 

“Holy shit,” 

“Felix and I are the same age, I’m older than him by a day.” Jisung smiles proudly. 

“You're the oldest?” Min rubs his fingers through his hair, “no, Jinnie is, we just met him in the 1900’s he was born in the 1600’s I’m pretty sure.” 

“Oh my god,” 

“Yeah,” Jisung shifts slightly his cheeks still a little red. 

“I’m actually gonna go shower now okay?” 

“Am I coming?” Minho teases him as they both slide off his bed. 

“If you wanna,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Binnie really just cockblocked your bro like that. Anyway I know this chapter isn’t as long as usual but I’ll most like update again like an hour or two with a longer one. Hope everyone enjoyed this one!! 
> 
> Love always,  
> -Eza<3


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Jinnie chapter yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we just had that Minsung smut I figured let’s take a break from them for a hot second. Aka this is an excuse for me to write more fairy Jinnie. I’m really up his ass right now and I’m not even Hyunjin bias someone help me.

“Where was this supposed thing that attacked you?” The dean currently is having a meeting with Hyunjin, the fae boy is sitting uncomfortably in her office. He has his arms wrapped around himself. 

“In the woods, I already told you that.” He murmurs, his arms and a spot on his neck are all stitched up, he even has a bruise on his cheek. Courtesy of Jisung aggressively biting him there. He refused to get stitches in his face so Innie healed the bite but kept the angry purple and green bruise on cheek. 

“When we went there was nothing there Mr. Hwang, I’m not saying I don’t believe you but there is no evidence.” Hyunjin just stares at her for a second, “the evidence should be the fact I’m covered in stitches and other bruises.” He says a bit too harshly. But he has every right to be harsh. 

“I understand that, the fact that you got to injured is why we are trying to find where whatever it was that you got caught up in. But our problem is we can’t find any traces. My only suggestion is stay out of the woods, you’re not supposed to be in them in the first place.” 

Hyunjin shifts in his seat, making himself look even smaller and more defenseless. 

“I could bring you guys to it, it was hidden in a tree, I swear I didn’t do this to myself, I couldn’t. It hurts so much when I move I would never inflict this kind of pain on myself ever. I was just so scared and I couldn’t get out, the hook things kept ripping at my skin every time I tried to get away.” Hyunjin starts to cry, his makeup running, he made sure to not wear his waterproof mascara today. 

“Okay, it’s okay, I don’t think you did this to yourself, only a mad man would. I’m also not making you go back in the woods, you’ve been through enough. But I can only advise you not to go back in them at all. We have people searching them for more weapons-“

“Why are their weapons in the woods next to a school!? I was only trying to replant flowers!” Hyunjin yells now, he flings his arms down making it more theatrical, the sudden force makes on the the stitches on his neck to pop and blood begins to bloom from it. 

“We are assuming it was a bear trap, Mr. Hwang I need you to calm down a bit you’re getting yourself all worked up.” 

Jin wipes his eyes, smudging his makeup more, “I’m sorry, it’s just, I feel like nobody believes me, I’m scared, I don’t wanna get hurt again…” He trails off trying to compose himself. After several seconds he does his best and looks at the dean again, little sniffles coming from him again. 

“We believe you, we just don’t know what we can do for you. You’ve been excused from classes until you’re healed, although it seems your attendance is rather scattered. I can offer you counseling too if you’d like.” 

“What I want is to feel safe, the woods is still campus, I got in the woods because I like nature, it helps me study and calm down and I can’t do that if there are bear traps or whatever all around.” Hyunjin’s voice is now stern, most of this has been acting, all the crying and what not but now he’s serious. 

“We are trying our best to clear the woods up, but once again I recommend you not go in them. Yes it’s on campus but we don’t have campo officers patrolling all inside. If you want to be safe stay out of the woods.” Hyunjin swallows sniffling again. 

“Did you at least find out who put the trap in there?” He gets defensive, leaning forward now. 

“Not yet,” 

“And are you going to tell me when you do?” 

“That is not necessary.” 

Jin makes a noise, “not necessary? I almost got killed because some idiot put some hunting trap on a college campus! I want to know so I can sue and my parents can too.” 

The dean instantly makes a face, the words sue and parents making her take him more seriously. 

“That is not needed, your life was not in danger,” 

“My life wasn’t in danger? If my friends hadn’t found me I would have bled out. Do you know how many stitches I have? How many scars I’m going to have now? Do you see this on my neck? My arms? I’m never going to be able to wear anything that shows my skin again because of how deep those hooks were imbedded in my skin. I’m lucky one didn’t go in my eye! This bruise is because I turned away quick enough!” His voice gets louder and more shrill. 

“You should be lucky I’m not suing the school for endangerment and neclagends to the students.” 

“That is enough Mr. Hwang, I’m trying to help you, threatening the school will do nothing for you.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head his stitches pulling more open. He suddenly grabs at his neck, gasping when he feels the blood on his fingers. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers now seeing the blood. 

“We can go to the nurse and fix you up, it probably doesn’t help you’re wearing that tight necklace right next to them.” 

“I always wear this necklace my boyfriend gave it to me,” he whimpers tears falling again. He starts to turn to the side, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“I’m sure he’ll understand if you take it off for little bit. Now let’s go to the nurse.” They both stand up, Jinnie fixes his honey bee colored sweater, his fingers curling around the edges of the sleeves. 

He grabs his phone as they walk out of the office, texting his groupchat with his boys needing one them to interfere with this bandaging because he obviously can’t take his choker off. 

“I have bandaids in my room, I really don’t think the nurse is necessary.” He says, really cursing Jisung for biting him there now. 

“I don’t want those to get infected, she can just look if anything.” Hyunjin surpresses a groan, his hands tapping on his thighs needing one of the boys to answer. 

Seungmin thankfully does, ‘I can’t get you away from the dean I’m an RA I’ll lose my position if I’m mean to her.’ 

Hyunjin narrows his eyes at his lips answer, ‘tHeY aRe GoInG tO tAkE mY nEcKlAcE oFf’ he answers. 

“See they’re coming back from the searches in the woods now, I’ll hear from them shortly if they find anything.” The dean points to the officers coming from the woods. 

“They should wear some kind of protection.” Hyunjin whispers trying to keep up his act. 

Jeongin answer a second later, ‘see if you can stop in our room first and grab your back up.’ 

‘We live on the third floor babe, health services is in the basement.’ 

“I’m sure they are,” they walk into their dorm building, the health services for the whole campus being in the basement of it. Jin makes them walk towards Seungmin’s door. 

As if on cue the wolf boy opens his door and stumbles out with his arms full of books and his back pack, even his laptop. He bumps right into Hyunjin, making everything except his laptop fall to the ground. 

“Oh my! I’m so sorry, Hyung you’re bleeding again, what happened?” Seungmin gasps and ignores his books and bag focusing on his boyfriend who’s now kneeling down with him trying to pick up everything. 

“I, got a little upset and popped my stitches, I’ll be okay Seungmin-ah,” Hyunjin makes his voice go a little wobbly. 

Seungmin looks up and pretends to just see their dean standing next to them, he quickly gets to his feet and bows lowly, “hello Dean Park, it’s nice to see you today.” He smiles, cheeks red. 

“Seungmin-ah, pleasure to see you as always.” She nods to him, Minnie turns his attention back to Hyunjin, squeezing his hand softly, he feels something get passed off into his palm. Instantly he knows it’s his glamour ring. It’s not as strong but will cover up his biggest fae features, like the wings and eyes. 

“Well we need to get Mr. Hwang to the nurse to get him fixed up again, I’m sure he’ll be seeing you around.” Dean Park says to them. 

Hyunjin bends to help Seungmin pick up his things, “put your things in your bag first and then try to leave.” He teases the pup. 

“I will,” Minnie blushes and stands back up, “tell me how everything goes, nice seeing you both.” Seungmin bows again and then turns to go to class. 

He doesn’t even have class right now. 

Jinnie pretends to fidget with his hands actually sliding his ring on. 

“How well do you know Mr. Kim? He’s young for his position, very smart.” 

Hyunjin hesitates, “he's a good friend of mine.” They get downstairs and as they walk through the doors Jeongin apperates at the end of the hall, the dean already in the office so only Hyunjin sees. He glares at his younger boyfriend, that was so risky. 

He rushes to the side of the hall Hyunjin is at. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” The older boy whispers. 

“No one but you saw me,” Innie counters, “Hyunjin, right this way.” The dean says from inside. 

“Come with me,” Jinnie whispers. 

“Did Minnie give you your ring?” 

“Yeah but it won’t cover my ears or my fangs or my hair,” 

Jeongin groans, “Itll cover your hair, just keep your mouth shut and,” he quickly messes up Hyunjin’s hair, making it so it’s no longer tucked behind his ears. 

“You’ve been crying,” Innie murmurs his thumbs pressing to his cheek bones for a second. 

“Not real tears,” Jin glances inside, “please come with me, they can’t know Innie, we can’t risk it.” His voice now has genuine fear in it. Jeongin nods and walks in with him, taking his hand. 

“Oh hello, who’s our guest?” Dean Park asks never having met Jeongin. Which isn’t surprising he likes to stay under the radar. 

“This is Yang Jeongin, he’s my boyfriend,” Hyunjin smiles, his fear obvious. 

“Dean Park, it’s always nice to see you.” Jeongin bows too, “Hyunjin Hyung doesn’t really like the doctors, that’s why I’m here.” He explains. 

“I see, well she’s ready to take you.” 

They both walk into the back office. The nurse looks down at their linked hands, a bit of judgement in her eyes. She also then takes on look at Jinnie who does dress like your typical ‘boy’ is wear makeup and pretty things and her judgement goes further. 

“And what happened to you? Although I could probably guess,” Hyunjin coughs not liking her attitude. 

“There are bear traps in the woods is what happened.” She raises her brows, “I’ll leave you in her care then, if I hear anything more about the traps I will let you know Mr. Hwang.” 

“Thank you,” 

“How many of these stitches do you have on you?” The nurse asks. 

“I have them all over me, mostly on my upper body though.” Hyunjin explains. 

“Have you popped any others?” 

“I don’t think so,” 

“I’m going to check all of them make sure they’re secure and healing properly. The one that’s popped should still be covered, and this necklace shouldn’t be near it.” She goes to her desk and gets out a pair of gloves and bandages. Along with a needle and new stitching string. 

Jinnie squeezes Jeongin’s hand. 

“Take the necklace and your sweater off please so I can get a good look at everything. Is he staying?” 

“I’d prefer it.” Hyunjin scoots off the table, heart beating out of his chest. Not much scares him but the thought of being found out makes his palms sweat and his blood rush in his ears. No matter how many years have passed since his frolic was destroyed will change his fear of being found out. 

He timidly takes his sweater off stitches on his collar bones and a few on his sides. He goes to take off his necklace but his hands shake too badly to remove it. Jeongin takes his hands away and does it for him, a glamour casting over the fae before the human can turn around. 

Jeongin can see his fairy features but she won’t be able to. As long as Innie keeps touching some part of him he’ll be completely safe. 

The nurse turns back around and stops for a second, she blinks and then looks down, “so you are the fairy boy that’s been keeping the woods alive.” She whispers setting her needle down. Both boys freeze, ready to attack if she in fact in the hunter. But she then breathes out and her own magic seethes out of her. 

A witch. 

“I was curious about who it was, you keep my herbs alive, thank you.” She comes closer no longer holding judgment in her eyes. 

“It wasn’t a bear trap.” He whispers. 

“Oh I know, all the supernatural on campus know it wasn’t. You’re playing human very well, nobody knows it actually caught what it was supposed to.” 

“We already told the other wolf pack that’s on campus to be mindful of what’s in the woods.” 

She nods, “Why haven’t you healed? Or are you reopening them on purpose?” 

“I’ve been keeping them open, people saw him all bloody he needs to stay that way for a little while.” Innie answers, he’s feeling the other witch out with his powers. 

“And humans found you first? That’s why you’re now in predicament?” Jin nods, “why didn’t you cast a spell for them to forget?” She turns her attention to Jeongin. 

“Because it’s a waste of magic, if a human wonders into the woods they’re in danger too, now they won’t.” 

She hums and waves a bit of magic at Jin’s neck, the bleeding stopping and stitches fixed. 

“How did you get out? Judging by the areas you’re still bruised it was a cage right? Those are not an easy thing to escape.” 

“The trees helped me, my connection with them is strong.” Jin mumbles still feeling very exposed. He clips his necklace back on and pulls his sweater over his head. 

“Are there more of you?” 

“Fae?” 

“Super natural.” 

“No, just us.” Jeongin says before Hyunjin can. 

“That we know of at least.” Jinnie adds. 

“There’s a wolf on the first floor, a pup, he was down here constantly when he first was turned had no idea what was happening to him.” 

Changbin. 

“Anyone else you know of?” 

“No, but there are hunters on the campus, more than just one, my coven doesn’t know who, but when we figure it out I’ll let you boys know.” They both nod at her words, fingers locking again. 

“Don’t reopen them anymore, you could actually get an infection and scar. Pretty fae boys like you don’t want that right?” 

“I have plenty of scars,” Jin mutters while standing up, she puts a bandage on his neck before they leave. Once they’re out both let out loud breaths. 

“Go back to class.” Hyunjin tells Jeongin sternly. 

“We gotta Tell Minnie,” 

“I’ll tell him, you go to class,” Jin kisses his youngest boyfriend softly and then pushes him away, he groans but backs up down the hall and apperates back to his class. Or more likely the bathroom he disappeared in. 

Hyunjin makes a bee line for Seungmin’s room, the pup is laying in his two beds, clearly doing homework. 

“Jinnie!” He gasps and grabs at the fae. 

“Thank you for getting my ring.” He says while kissing his forehead. 

“I practically flew up the stairs to get it, did it help?” 

“Turns out, the nurse is a witch.” The two crawl back into his pillows. Seungmin’s jaw falls open. 

“What?” 

“Innie apperated downstairs to make sure I was glamoured even if they took my necklace off. When we went in he did that and she turned around and saw through it instantly and started talking about what really happened to me. She knows what Binnie is, but none of the rest of us. Innie and I said it was only the two of us too.” 

“Wow, did she know about the hunters?”

Seungmin moves so he’s laying partly on Jin’s chest, nuzzling into his fuzzy sweater. 

“She says her coven knows about them but not who they are. If they find out she’ll tell us.” 

“I can’t believe Innie didn’t feel her magic.” 

“Well he’s never come in contact with her before, and she didn’t feel that powerful. She’s most likely just a healer.” Hyunjin sighs being wiped out from the day. 

“How did the meeting go?” 

“Does my makeup all over my face not tell you enough?” 

“I’m sorry baby,” Minnie nuzzles into his non injured side of his neck, kissing the skin gently. 

“We need to tell the others tonight about everything, I threatened I’d sue if they didn’t tell me who put the supposed bear traps out there.” Jin tips his head back slightly, liking how Seungmin is kissing all over his neck at the moment. 

“Suing always gets things done.” Minnie giggles softly and gives his skin a timid lick. 

“Hey! Puppy Min cut it out.” 

“Can’t help it, you smell good.” Seungmin pouts, tucking his face into his collarbones now. 

“What do I smell like Innie?” 

“Hmm, Yeah,” Seungmin laughs more and kisses his cheek now. 

“You guys always smell like each other though, makes me get dizzy sometimes.” The wolf mumbles against his sweater. 

“You’re so cute,” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this was hella cute and I love the three of them together. Next chapter will be all the bois again don’t worry. 
> 
> Any thoughts? Questions? 
> 
> -Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little intense just a warning, a little gory oof.

“Damn the school nurse?” Jisung is currently laying on the floor of his own room having a crisis, but honestly what else is new? 

Jinnie is sitting down next to him, rubbing his fingers through his hair every now and then. Felix is missing in action, most likely shaked up with Changbin. And the youngest two are at their night class. Minho, he’s somewhere, where that is, is up for debate. 

“Yeah, she has no idea about any of you guys though, says she’s part of a coven too. I guess she knew there was a fairy around she just didn’t know who.” Jisung hums at his words, he reaches for the fae boy’s hand pulling it close to his slow beating heart. 

“You okay Sungie?” He asks sensing the distress coming off his friend. 

“I think I’m dying.” 

“I hate to break it to you, but you already are dead sweetie.” Hyunjin teases. 

“No but I just have this like big hole in my chest, like it hurts. And I keep getting like jabs in my sides every now and then, I literally don’t know what’s happening.” 

“Where on your body? It’s not where you got stabbed right?” 

“No, it’s like I’m being poked with something on my sides that’s hot, really hot.” Jisung sits up and lifts his shirt, “aw how cute he tried to make marks.” Jinnie teases while poking at the faint little marks from Minho on his stomach. 

“Shut up,” Jisung hits his hand away, there’s nothing on him visibly, but he feels horrible. Like he’s actually sick. And vampire sickness is extremely rare. 

Hyunjin’s eyes suddenly get wide, “hold on, where is Minho again?” Jisung raises his brows, “at work, it’s night time, he’s usually at work now. Why?” 

Jinnie looks a little frantic, “when either of the boys are in distress or in pain I feel it too, and vice versa, they didn’t with the trap because it was protected by hunters charms.” 

“You don’t think…” Jisung jumps up grabbing his phone. He texts his human quickly. 

They wait for a response, nothing, “we can ask Changbin,” They both grab their slippers and run upstairs without knocking they throw the door open to find Bin looming over Felix. The smaller boys legs curled around his waist, lips locked. 

The both jump away when the door opens, “um, this is my house what the fuck?” Changbin growls. 

“Oh how’s it feel?” Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. Felix throws a stuffed animal at his best friend annoyed that he just so rudely interrupted them. 

“What do you want?” Bin huffs now falling against Felix completely, nuzzling into his neck. 

“Where’s Minho?” The wolf lifts his head, “I thought he was with you downstairs,” they exchange a look. 

“I thought he was at work,” 

“No he doesn’t work Wednesday’s, where is he then?” Jisung makes a noise the pain in his side back, “I don’t know but something's wrong with him.” He shakes his hands feeling like he’s going to throw up the pain is so bad. 

Jisung moves out of the room and does actually throw up into the trash just outside the door, his whole body shaking. Felix and Changbin are up out of bed in seconds. 

“They’re connected, he can feel what’s happening to Minho.” Lix whispers. He shoves his feet into his shoes, Jinnie holds Sungie to his chest trying to soothe him a little. 

“Bin you know how to track people when you’re not you know?” Felix asks softly while they both adjust themselves and grab their coats. 

“No, but it’s Min, I know his scent pretty well.” 

“I’m gonna text Minnie too,” Hyunjin murmurs with Jisung still clinging to him. 

“When was the last time we all saw him?” Changbin asks, they get Sungie back in their room, since he’s semi recovered enough. 

“I saw him after my last class, he was going into his.” Jisung murmurs, “he said he was going to come down later but never did, I figured he forgot he had work or was with you.” He wipes his mouth while shutting his eyes trying to feel where the human is. 

“I saw him like an hour ago, he said he was going to the cafe and then down to you.” Bin whispers. 

“So whatever that grabbed him got him when he went to the cafe.” Jin says he texts Seungmin and the wolf instantly responds. 

“Seungmin and Jeongin are meeting us outside.” He says sliding his phone back into his pocket. Jisung pulls his own sweater that he left in Min’s room the other day on. He wishes he had his actual sneakers and not his slippers at the moment. 

“You both go get your shoes, Bin and I will go see if we can find anything outside, meet in front of the commons.” Felix says quickly. 

“Got it,” the four seperate, Jisung flies down stairs, he grabs his sneakers and a pair of daggers he keeps hidden in one of his dressers. He also changed his bright pink sweater to a black one just in case. 

The pain comes back and he feels like he’s going to be sick again. At this rate if he keeps throwing up the blood he took today will also come up and then he’s going to be starving. He composes himself against the wall and locks the door behind him, taking one step and being upstairs already. 

He jogs the the guys, Seungmin is pacing, probably trying to pick up a scent. Hyunjin comes out behind Jisung, “I can ask the woods,” he whispers but suddenly Seungmin and Bin take off in the same direction, Jeongin and Lix rush after them. 

The woods now is all taped up students aren’t allowed past the orange fencing. Minnie jumps the fencing with ease Changbin following, Felix does too, hoping no one is seeing what’s happening. 

Jeongin struggles a little more, not having the grace of a vampire or werewolf of course. Jinnie jumps over and walks inside the woods, touching the ground instantly. 

Jisung is the last over, and it’s not graceful, his body is in agony, he doesn’t know how Minho is actually taking all of this. It scares him. 

Seungmin runs further in the woods and then there’s a howl, he forced his change. Something purebreds can do easily but changes have to try for years and years. 

The wolf comes trotting back over, but it’s not his usual playful trot, he’s in full tracking mode. Minnie actually nuzzles at Changbin, pushing him with his nose to go further into the woods. 

“What is he doing?” Innie asks softly. 

“I have no idea.” Hyunjin helps Jisung walks for a second, “they say he was dragged through here by unknown forces, they couldn’t see them only him because he’s familiar.” He adds. 

Sungie touches one of the trees and whispers a thank you. Seconds later they hear a scream followed by bones cracking. Felix looks alarmed, he goes to where Seungmin took Binnie. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers, eyes wide, Minnie got him to change. 

Before him now are two wolves, Changbin smaller than Seungmin. Hyunjin and Jeongin rush over too, Jisung slowly making his way. 

“They can track him better now.” Jin murmurs, Seungmin is no way his puppy self right now, he’s fully wolf looking for a pack member. Bin follows behind him, “be careful of traps!” Innie yells a nervous pit in his stomach. 

“Shh baby,” Jin whispers holding Jeongin’s hand tightly as they walk through the woods. The trees are giving him a path, lighting the way practically for them in the dark without giving any kind of light. 

Jisung stumbles behind with Lix, the two of them now catching the scent of blood as they get deeper. 

“That’s his, oh my god Lix,” Jisung whispers, the pains have stopped for now, that worries him more. 

“He’s gonna be okay, we just gotta find him first Sungie,” 

They walk for at least half an hour, the woods getting thicker but they come across a sort of alcove that’s glamoured. The two wolves stalk all around, teeth bared. Seungmin runs back over to his mates and grabs Jeongin by his shirt pulling him away from the area all together. 

“Hey, I can protect myself I can help.” Jeongin pouts knowing what Minnie is doing. 

The wolf growls lowly at his words but Innie ignores him and walks right back over to the rest of them. 

He kneels down and touches the ground, then in seconds the glamour that all of them see shimmering is gone and a massive building is in the place of the once green wooden area. 

“Holy shit,” Hyunjin whispers. He lifts his hands and slides vines and tree roots under the foundations trying to find out the lay out. 

“He’s in there,” Jisung whispers, he’s spent the past five minutes wrenching up the rest of what was in his stomach blood included. The blood that was Minho’s from the previous day. 

His eyes are now bright red and his fangs are out, no claws yet and his skin hasn’t greyed and cracked either. But he’s on his way there. 

Changbin growls, teeth snarling, he can smell Minho’s blood too. 

“You two stay out here and make sure no one else goes inside and no one leaves. Jeongin and Felix will go inside and keep us covered. Jisung and I will get him out.” Seungmin growls again and bumps Hyunjin’s leg not liking the plan. Jinnie looks down at the wolf boy, the two of them glaring at each other. 

“I’m going,” Jisung says without waiting for anyone else, he takes a step and is then next to the building his hand touching the rock timidly, Lix is next to him right after. 

“I know this is about Minho but you still have to have a clear head. These are hunters Sung, we could get hurt too.” He whispers as they both grab the edge of the brick. 

“I know, I’m trying, but I don’t feel his pain anymore and now I’m even more worried.” The older boy climbs up, Hyunjin and Jeongin come up behind them. 

“They say there aren’t many inside but the few that are are strong.” Jin says while making a vine ladder up the side. They of course refers to the tree roots he sent inside the building. 

“We’re stronger.” Jisung whispers, he jumps through a window and lands with ease, daggers in his hands now. Lix lands next in a crouch his hands feeling the floor for vibrations in movement. Jeongin is next, his glamour has dropped and now all of his coven markings are showing. 

The deep dark pentagram sigil burned in between his eyes, the black stripe going down his lower lip at the end in a small crescent moon. Next to either eye are stars that have been also burned into his skin. And his brown eyes are glowing intensely on top of everything. Along his fingers are several more burned in markings signifying different strengths to witches. The marks are all over his body, but his glamour usual covers them. That and they only show when he’s really using his magic. 

Jin slides in last, his blue green eyes shining through his own glamour. 

Sungie moves first, darting towards the door, “Lix and Jeongin watch behind us,” he whispers and then is gone through the door. Hyunjin just steps behind him, they both skid to a stop upon hearing voices. 

“This isn’t what you said we’d be doing, this isn’t what we’re supposed to be doing.” A voice protests. Jin and Jisung glance at each other, trying to figure out who the voice belongs to. 

Hyunjin rolls his neck stitches forgotten and lifts his hands, the whole building rumbles. Jisung suddenly gets the pain in his sides again, followed by a loud scream. 

The scream sets him off, his claws come out and his skin changes from the honey tone to decaying grey. His brown hair turning more black. He’s practically unrecognizable in this form. 

Jin seals the door with thick vines not letting the two hunters that had been in the room down the hall out. Jisung moves down the hall and jumps an entire staircase falling several flights and landing with ease. 

The basement of the building is even more dingy than the rest. The screams come from further away and Jisung takes off, ducking under windows so he won’t be seen. 

Jin is still behind him along with the other boys, the building shakes again but this time it’s not Hyunjin. It’s Jeongin, Sungie feels his magic go through him. 

The pain in his sides dull down again, Jisung shoves open a heavy door, just guessing where the human could be at this point. The first one is nothing, a bedroom of sorts. 

The next holds two people, they see him and he throws his daggers each one imbedding between their eyes. At the next door it’s deadbolted, And has hunter markings carved into the frame work. 

“This all will be over once you’re fully cleansed sweetheart, you’ll be whole again.” A woman stands over Minho with a vat of water, the container has a cross on it. Supposed holy water. 

Minho moans in pain under her, his wrists are bound and ankles, the chains covered in a sort of herb. Jisung growls, hitting against the door, he breaks the lock but the markings make it impossible for him to break it in. 

“Jeongin,” he breathes out, Hyunjin comes up next to him, pressing the floor again to try and get his vines under the door. But it’s no use. 

 

Jeongin apparates down next to them, his markings glowing now. His touches the door frame, “they’re old fashion,” he whispers. Jisung watches in horror as Minho gets water forced down his throat making him choke and cough, the woman also sticks him with burning hot crosses. The pain in his sides, the reason he’s throwing up. 

“She’s going to kill him.” Jisung cries, “we’re going to get him Sung,” Hyunjin tries to reassure him. Behind them they hear a scream, it’s Felix, Hyunjin takes off after him. 

Jeongin gets the door open finally and Jisung wastes no time, he pounces on the woman, she screams as her back hits the ground. 

“You’re killing him.” He seethes claws ripping into her skin. She tries to get a stake from her belt but he’s too strong. 

“Take care of her Innie,” Jisung gets off her and Jeongin smirks, “I don’t get to play with humans very often anymore.” He lifts the woman up with his magic and throws her against the wall. Pinning her already bleeding body there. 

Jisung takes another step and is next to his mate, “Minho, baby, can you hear me?” He whispers touching his face. His claws are still out he still looks like shit but that doesn’t matter right now. 

The human mumbles incoherently under his touch, eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Hey honey, open your pretty eyes,” Jisung lifts his head trying to get him to wake up but it’s not helping. He sets his head on his shoulder, fingers going to rip the chains off. 

The chains are iron however and Jisung can’t break iron, that and they’re covered in vervain. An herb used to burn vampires. 

“Sungie?” Minho mumbles slowly coming to, his skin is sticky and he’s paler than usual. Sides bleeding from the constant burns to them, all down the front of him he’s covered in his own puke and water. 

“I’m right here Min, we’re gonna get you out of here okay? Just stay awake for me love.” Jisung kisses his clammy forehead, one hand coming up to thread his fingers in his hair. 

Minho blinks rapidly trying to clear his vision, what makes his eyes widen is the woman who’d just been torturing him screaming in agony. 

“Jeongin! Does she have keys on her?” Jisung yells, the witch hisses at the interruption of his mayhem. “How am I supposed to know?” 

“Look!” The vampire turns around and growls at the younger boy. He stalks over to her trembling body and rips keys away from her belt. “What were you doing with him? Hunters know holy water and crosses don’t do shit. Why were you torturing a human?” Innie throws the keys to jisung and goes back to his own torture, letting himself slip back into his very bad headspace. The evil cult like witch he once was. 

Jisung unhooks the chains and pushes them off him, his hands burning. 

“Min honey, eyes open for me,” Jisung whispers, he very slowly gets Minho to come to again. 

“Hurts,” 

“I know it does baby, we’re gonna fix you all up though.” Minho’s eyes roll back at his words, Jisung panics and slashes his wrist with his own fangs pushing the little blood he has left in his system against his lips needing the human boy to heal even if it’s just a little. 

Min hums and then latches on, sucking softly at the cut. 

“There you go baby,” Jisung kisses the side of his head again, the woman screams, but Jeongin shuts her up, a final crack ringing through the cement room. 

Minho whines at Jisung takes his wrist from his mouth, “can you walk Min?” 

“I don’t know,” 

The human boy whimpers and slouches against Jisung, seconds like Hyunjin and Felix are busting in the room too. 

Jin gasps at the sight of Jeongin looking rather evil, he’s currently slouched over the body of the woman, all his markings glowing. He’s laughing head tipped back, several sigils drawn on his skin in her blood. 

Hyunjin grabs his boyfriend, “Innie baby boy, come back to me,” He whispers concern all over his face. 

“Oh holy shit,” Felix’s eyes widen, he’s covered in blood, it drips down his pale chin and onto his shirt. 

“We need to get out of here.” Jisung lifts Minho up the human clinging to him, Hyunjin tucks his vibrating witch against his chest. 

“Settle Innie, you’re here with us.” Jin murmurs, however the fae quickly hunches over in pain, Jeongin too, “Seungmin!” They both shout. 

“We need to go now,” Jisung tugs Minho now, Felix guiding the other two. They go back the way they came, in the yard is now Binnie standing over Seungmin who’s bleeding badly, both wolves are beaten up badly but Minnie has been shot repeatedly. There are two hunters standing before them, Changbin snarling and growling despite how injured he really is. Hyunjin moves his hands and trees spring up next to the hunters grabbing them aggressively, nearly tearing them in half. 

“I’ll kill them.” Jeongin hisses, they all stumble down the ladder, Jisung carrying Minho on his back now. 

Changbin now is whimpering, pacing over Seungmin, licking at his wounds clearly, he sees the others and darts over for Jeongin, grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him over to his other boyfriend. 

The witch gasps, the evil in his eyes fading, “Minnie,” He starts healing him instantly, Hyunjin is taking care of the hunters. 

The fae boy summons a massive staff from the earth and smacks it across the first boy’s face. 

“We haven’t done anything to any of you!” He screams, the tree lets him go and Jin waits for him to stand. 

“Are you the one that put that evil thing in the woods!?” He shoves the staff into his stomach. 

“N-no! It wasn’t...us, we didn’t know this is wh-what they’ve been doing.” The boy cries. 

“Jinnie! I need you!” Jeongin yells, he’s running out of juice to heal Seungmin and he’s not even close to being done. 

“You nearly kill me, and now you’ve shot my boyfriend?” Hyunjin hits him again, his rage blinding him. He then leaves him behind, and falls next to Seungmin and Jeongin. 

Changbin is nuzzling at Minho now, trying to make him wake up more. Sungie holds him close, Felix is still watching around them. His ears pick up more people coming. 

“We need to leave, and leave now,” he says grabbing at Binnie who’s whining loud. 

“Seungmin can’t be moved,” Hyunjin says, he is letting Innie drain him entirely of magic. 

“More hunters are coming we have to move.” Felix pushes Changbin to start moving, he then helps Jisung stand with Minho, those two start stumbling forward. 

“Come on Minnie, you gotta get up baby,” Jin whispers feeling like he’s going to collapse. 

Jeongin groggily gets to his feet, Hyunjin too, they both lift their pup up, his fur is matted with blood everywhere. Jinnie takes most of his weight, Seungmin is not a small wolf, not in the slightest. 

“Come on Innie,” Lix lets the youngest lean on him, they all start to move back into the woods. Jisung has Minho on his back again, “we’ll go through the back doors to mine and Lix’s room.” He whispers hearing the rushing footsteps of other hunters too. 

Bin nuzzles at Hyunjin and has him sling Minnie on his back, he’ll be about to hold his weight a lot easier. Their walk that was originally only a half an hour turns to an hour. 

Jisung breaks the lock on the back door, shoving them all inside, the two wolves still in pup form. 

“Hope no one is awake.” Felix mutters, he now has Hyunjin hanging on him too, they somehow stumble into their room. 

Jisung puts Minho on his bed and falls to the floor, the two pups slump in a pile, their furs blending together. Hyunjin ends up on Lix’s bed with Jeongin on him, both of their bodies giving out. Lix locks the door and leans against it looking at his entire family falling apart. 

“We’re so fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that was a wild ride, this chapter was hella long. 
> 
> Also I never edit because I’m a dumb Bitch so excuse my inability to speak English at times. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed it, any predictions about what’s gonna happen next? Or who the hunters could still be? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things might not be as they seem

Minho wakes up and his whole body is on fire, his mouth is dry and every part of him is currently aching. His mind is blank but his ears are ringing every sound is so much louder than usual, it almost hurts. 

Is he hungover? Did he even drink last night? 

He takes in a deep breath and finds himself coughing hard, a smell suddenly hitting him so hard that he nearly falls off the bed. His growls and then he realizes that it’s not just his stomach growling. 

Below him are a lot of things, Jisung looks practically mummified, his tan skin grey, brown hair black to the point of looking like ink. Two wolves curled up on top of each other, black fur mixing with reddish brown. Felix is against the door, blood covering him, from his chin to the middle of this stomach. 

The bed across from him holds Hyunjin, he looks awful, all of his stitches are popped, Jeongin doesn’t even look like himself. He’s covered in tattoos and blood. 

Slowly Minho stands up, his body shaking, he needs to eat or he’s going to pass out. His shirt is in ripped remains. 

“What the fuck happened last night?” He moves Felix out of the way and opens the door, the light makes him groan. He just needs to get up to his room so he can eat and he’ll feel better. 

Somehome he gets to the stairs and practically crawls up them. Thank god nobody is around to see how pathetic he looks.

Once at his room he falls against his bed, everything smells like Sungie still and it makes him smile as he inhaled deeply again. The sounds and lights around him making his head even worse.

Just leaning on his bed for a second he tries to catch his bearings, it doesn’t work. Before he can get to his food someone knocks and it makes him flinch, the sound being so loud. 

“Just a second…” he mumbles, words slurring together. 

Minho pushes up from the bed and opens the door, behind it is Chan and Woojin, “woah, Minho what’s wrong?” They both stare in shock. 

“What’s...wrong with...me? What’s wrong, with...you two?” He squints at them and sees that both of them are covered in bruises, Woojin is cut on his cheek and above his eye. 

Min feels himself staring at the cuts, he twitches and in the next second he can’t control himself, he has Woojin shoved against the wall, teeth buried in his neck. 

He drinks deeply, nails scratching down the wall, the blood satisfies for only a second before it begins to burn. He rears back eyes wide the blood spills from his mouth. 

“Oh my god, oh…” he falls back in the next second the hallway door is opened and Jisung is standing there look even more shocked than Minho feels. 

He takes one look at Woojin and Chan and shoves them away from Minho, “stay away from him,” he growls, “he just attacked me!” Woojin holds a hand to his neck. 

“He was just turned he doesn’t know better.” Jisung backs them into Min’s room, “you’ve been grooming him to turn,” Chan seethes. 

“No I haven’t,” Sungie bares his fangs, all their movements suddenly stop as their neighbor opens their door. Jisung yanks both of them into Minho and Changbin’s room. 

“You’re the ones that put the trap in the woods,” the vampire whispers, he pulls Minho against his chest, the apparent brand new baby vamp shaking in his arms. 

“No we weren’t, we aren’t part of them.” 

“Why were you there last night then?” Sungie let’s Min bite on his collarbones and pull on his clothes, knowing the pain he’s going through right now. 

“They wanted help clearing up a rogue wolf problem, they said they couldn’t keep it down and then there were vampires too and then they made us get Minho because they told us he was someone’s pet.” Woojin says quickly, the bite is starting to heal. 

“We thought we were protecting him, we didn’t know they were going to use the old cleansing method on him. No one uses those anymore they don’t work.” The older boy continues, “Chan isn’t even a hunter, he got sucked into all this because of me.” 

Minho whimpers, grabbing at Jisung harder, “if you’re not trying to hurt us then do me a favor and keep people out of the basement.” Minho bites his neck, his jagged fangs digging into his skin. His blood isn’t what Min is craving right now though. 

“How did he get turned if you weren’t aiming for that?” Woojin watched the younger vampire squirm and cry into the clearly older boy. 

“If you didn’t put two and two together, they killed him, and he had my blood in my system.” Jisung helps Min stand, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen, jesus, I didn’t even know you were a vampire.” Woojin grabs his hair aggressively. 

“Where is Changbin?” Chan is looking at the two vampires with fear and a little bit of anger in his eyes. 

Jisung laughs dryly, “I don’t know, now get out of my way before he does actually hurt someone,” Minho’s eyes roll back again, Sungie holds him up completely now. 

Woojin opens the door and lets them out, “we need to talk after, this can’t going on.” He says as they pass by. 

“Yeah whatever.” 

Sungie takes a step and they’re downstairs again, Minho cries while getting leaned against the wall. 

“Don’t move, I need to go get you blood.” Jisung tells him sternly. Minho whines his legs giving out, he slides down the wall landing with a small thump. 

Inside their room Seungmin still isn’t back to his human form but now is sandwiched between his two mates curled up with his head on Jinnie’s stomach. Felix is curled around wolf Binnie, everyone still unconscious. 

Jisung goes in their fridge and takes out both cartons of ‘juice’ and a towel. He shuts the door quietly and finds Minho about to pounce on the RA going to class at the other end of the hall. Sungie grabs him before he can run away to drain the human. 

“Hey, we don’t eat living people okay?” He murmurs as Minho nuzzles into him, breathing in his scent. 

“I wish you tasted how you smelled,” He mumbles against him. 

“I know, can you use your legs baby? Walk with me.” Minho looks like a baby deer learning to walk. 

“I really don’t know how you managed to get to your room.” Sungie helps him to the bathroom and throws the on the floor of the biggest shower stall. Minho twitches badly, leaning against the cold mirror needing some kind of relief. 

“Hmm hungry Sungie,” he slurs, eyes rolling back again. Jisung catches him easily this time, “I know you are, we’re gonna fix that though,” he directs them to the shower, pulling Min’s shirt over his head. 

“Are we gonna have sex?” 

“Maybe later okay?” Jisung laughs and sits him down, the cold water hits Minho’s skin and he actually moans, “I’m so hot,” 

“I know, here baby, you won’t be as hungry.” Sungie lifts the carton to his mouth, Minho drinks from it deeply. 

“Easy, you don’t wanna get drunk, just little sips Min,” Jisung sits in his lap and kisses his forehead, he too is getting soaked. 

Minho releases the carton, listening to the older vampire, his face goes into his neck again. “Is this how you feel all the time? How do you not jump me every time you see me?” He mumbles while kissing all over his neck. 

Sungie laughs, “it’s hard isn’t it?” 

“If I wasn’t fully convinced I was dying I’d really wanna fuck You right now.” 

“Oh my god Min,” he laughs their foreheads pressed together. “You’re not dying, you’re just a baby vampire now, your body is burning off the human blood.” 

“Can you bite me to speed up the process?” 

“I can try, but it might make you worse.” 

“Just try, besides I really want you.” Minho bites at Jisung his fangs no longer dull now that he has blood in his system. 

“Hey I’m supposed to bite you,” Jisung presses his thumb to his upper jaw retracting his fangs. Min pouts, the older vampire lifts his wrist to his mouth and bites down, sucking the last bit of human blood out of his mate. 

Once the vampire taste hits his tongue he pulls away, the younger looks better already, his skin not being as clammy now. 

“Are you still having a heat stroke?” 

“No, I’m kinda chilly now.” Minho blinks sleepily, “okay good, here take some more,” The young vampire latches onto the carton again, drinking until Jisung takes it away. 

“Lets go get you in bed baby,” Jisung stands first, and then helps the baby deer up he isn’t practically convulsing now thankfully. Minho pushes his hair out of his eyes soaking wet. 

Sungie takes his arm around his shoulders again, “ready?” 

“Hmhm,” Their walk is unsteady but not as bad as before. Inside Jisung strips Minho completely and puts him in his clothes, tucking the larger boy into his bed. “Just go to sleep Min, I’ll be right here if you wake up.” Jisung whispers. 

Minho nods and soon is out like a light, the older vampire changes himself and then starts to check on the rest of them. Bin still hasn’t changed back which is concerning. 

Carefully Jisung wakes Hyunjin, the fae book sits up groggily, his eye still blue green. “Shit,” he looks down at all of them seeing how everyone looks practically dead. 

“Jin,” Jisung whispers, “Sungie, have you fed?” Hyunjin sees he’s looking human but just barely.

“I’ve fed enough, it’s just been a long morning,” 

Hyunjin nods and turns his attention to his boys, he pulls his sweater off and slides it over Seungmin, “Sung do you have boxers Minnie can wear for when he wakes up?” 

“Yeah,” 

He slides the lent boxers next to his wolf boyfriend and then starts checking all over his body for the bullet wounds from last night. He’s healed for the most part, Jeongin looks so bad, his markings are all the color of charcoal and angry red around them. 

“Binnie still hasn’t changed back,” Jisung whispers, Hyunjin makes his boys cuddle and gets up, wobbling slightly. He comes next to Felix and Bin, the dark wolf looking more like an overgrown puppy right now. “Minnie will once he’s awake I’m sure.” 

“Lix, wake up hun,” Jisung pulls his best friend into his arms, needing him to comfort him. Felix wakes up the second he’s sat up, instantly latching onto Jisung. The older boy kisses his forehead, the two of them clinging to each other. 

“Oh my god, Minho.” Felix smells the new vampire instantly. 

“Yeah, we’ll cross that bridge when he wakes up.” Jisung shakes his head not fully believe his mate is now also part of his sire line. 

“What?” Jin runs his fingers through Binnie’s black fur feeling the tension in his body. 

“Minho, died,” 

Hyunjin flips around, “Excuse me?” 

“He had my blood in his system.” 

“Oh shit, he turned.” 

“Yeah,” Jin is shocked, he then leans forward a little, “Binnie, you in there pup?” He whispers to the wolf. When it comes to wolves, Hyunjin has the magic touch, he was the one who was able to tame a wild Minnie, he’ll be able to coax Bin back to human form. 

“Why hasn’t he changed back?” 

“He probably can’t, Minnie made him turn without the moon,” Jin slides his hand from Changbin’s head to the base of his tail, the wolf wangs it, his tail thumping against the ground happily. 

Lix can’t help the smile that comes across his face, he reaches forward and gives his boyfriend a pet too. Binnie lifts his head yellow eyes lightning up. 

“Hey Binnie, you wanna come back to the world of two legs yet?” Hyunjin pulls the wolf by his front paws into his lap. He growls a little at the sudden tug on him. 

Felix watches what Hyunjin does, saving the info in the back of his mind. 

“Hmm? Or do you wanna stay a puppy a little longer?” Jin lifts his head, Changbin licks the side of his face, the fae boy gasps softly. 

“You’re lucky Minnie isn’t awake he’ll eat you for breakfast if he sees you giving me kisses.” He teases. 

“Hey don’t scare him,” Felix hits Hyunjin’s thigh. 

Bin outs both his paws in Hyunjin’s lap and then stands up, circling around him for a few seconds. Then he curls himself up like a small chiwawa right in his lap. Jin shakes his head and runs his fingers through Binnie’s fur. 

“Seungmin is gonna kill me,” 

“Why’s he being all cuddly with you?” Felix asks, Binnie nips at his fingers gently his paw reaching for the blonde. 

“Cause Jin is an Alfa.” Jisung snorts from where he’s currently holding Minho’s hand. 

“Shut up Sung,” Hyunjin blushes faintly, it’s no secret he is Minnie’s Alfa, to Seungmin it goes Hyunjin, himself, then Jeongin. Even though as a human the pup is much more of a bottom. He’s just very protective of their baby when a wolf. 

Changbin sits up a little and then nudges Hyunjin’s legs making him open his thighs. 

“Do not do what I think you’re about to,” Jin says sternly, Binnie whines and licks the fae’s face again. In the next second Changbin is being tackled to the ground Hyunjin caught between them. 

“Hey!” He yells, Seungmin quite literally just flew off the bed and pounced on Binnie. The two wolves growl at each other, “stop, both of you,” Jisung says from his bed. The two wolves take up most of the floor, they’re big, both of them, Seungmin took up most of Felix’s bed last night. 

Minnie curls around Hyunjin, teeth bared, “Hey you did this to him, don’t get mad when he’s in fully puppy mode and doesn’t know better.” The fairy lifts Seungmin’s ears and speaks right into it. The wolf plops himself in his lap, “I also know you can turn back so do it.” 

In a matter of seconds Seungmin is back in his human form, completely bare, face red. Lix grabs the boxers Sungie lent him off the bed, “thank you,” He mumbles while curling up against Jinnie. 

“You’re so jealous Minnie,” Jin teases him, he kisses his forehead, “Yeah? I can be.” Changbin lays back down, his head between his paws. 

“You don’t need to be,” Jin kisses him fully now, one hand on the side of his face. 

Seungmin pouts a little and then moves so he’s on all fours facing Binnie, he’s crouched down too, his forehead pressed to the wolves. Changbin moves and nips at his hands, putting one large paw over his nose. 

“It’s not time to play you crack head.” Seungmin swats his paw away. Binnie lunges forward actually being bigger than Min for a second. Seungmin gets fully tackled by the black wolf, he shrieks making Jeongin sit up groggily. 

“Get off!” Seungmin fights under him, “oh how’s it feel?” Jin laughs. 

Changbin puts his full weight on the human pup, his tail wagging the whole time thinking it’s funny. Seungmin groans, “I’m gonna eat you next moon, you and Lix.” 

“Hey I didn’t do anything!” Felix pouts. 

“You’re guilty by association.” Innie sniffles softly, his brown eyes filled with tears all of them look towards him. Hyunjin is up in a second, pulling his baby into his arms. 

“What’s wrong love?” 

“I did bad things last night.” Jeongin cries into his shoulder, he clings to his boyfriend shaking slightly. 

“No you didn’t Innie,” 

“I killed that woman.” 

“She killed Minho.” Jisung speaks from the other side of the room, “is that why there is one too many undead things in this room at the moment?” Seungmin asks. 

“Yes, there are now three vampires Minnie.” 

“They’re out numbering us Bin,” Seungmin has given up his fight under the wolf, he now is absently running his fingers through his dark fur. Changbin lifts his head and licks Minnie’s face, the older wolf looks like he’s about to scream. 

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t do that.” He in turn does it again. 

“Hey! He’s our Minnie!” Jeongin pouts from his spot in Hyunjin’s arms. 

“Bin is in full puppy mode Innie, Seungmin gets to suffer with it since he made him turn.” 

The youngest now laughs softly, nuzzling into Hyunjin, he’s still really drain, hence why his emotions are all over the place. “Go back to sleep baby boy.” The younger hums and shuts his eyes. 

It’s hours later and most of them are sound asleep again.

Jisung cuddled against Minho listening to his heart slowing down progressively. It’s terrifying. He doesn’t sleep for a second, afraid he’ll wake up and find Min really dead. 

Felix is curled up on the floor with Binnie and Seungmin, the vampire teasing the wolf the whole time. The other couple on the bed are sound asleep again. 

Minho starts to stir, all of them suddenly go still, Bin lifts his head from the spot where he tucked it into Seungmin’s neck. In a matter of seconds he’s turned back into his human form, butt ass naked his hips pressing into Minnie’s. Both of them shriek scrambling away from each other. 

Felix gives Bin a pair of sweat pants and a zip up, letting his boyfriend finally snuggle up in his lap. 

“Why?” He shivers, “you tackled me,” Seungmin crawls up to his boyfriends wanting them to cuddle him finally. 

“Sorry,” Bin blushes deeply. 

Jisung is ignoring the whole altercation, his eyes on Minho, his skin no longer is shining with sweat and his hair isn’t sticking to his forehead. His eyes aren’t blood shot either. 

“Holy fuck,” he whispers, who the actual fuck let this boy be this beautiful? Slowly he sits up, blinking rapidly. 

He looks at Jisung curiously, “I know I’m pretty,” He smiles and Sungie practically falls over. 

“Cocky much?” 

“Well you were just thinking how hot I am.” Minho smirks and now Jisung really wants to die, he could barely handle human Minho. But vampire Minho, that’s on the same playing field as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the tea has been spilled and now we have three vampires. 
> 
> What are everyone’s thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter still not full fucking but it’s more graphic you have been warned.

“I think I want to eat Jeongin.” Minho announces while staring at the witches neck like it’s a damn plate of his favorite food. 

“Um no,” Hyunjin and Seungmin both go around him protectively. They’re all now dressed in their own clothes, sitting in Jisung and Felix’s room again. 

“No eating Jeongin,” Jisung turns Minho’s face to look at him. “I know he smells good but you can’t.” Their foreheads press together. 

“I wanna eat you too,” 

“Hey that’s nasty.” Changbin announces he’s currently curled against Felix still traumatized from changing literally on top of Seungmin. 

“Fuck You, you smell like a wet dog.” Jisung and Felix both snort, “Minho you can’t say that.” Lix giggles. 

“If you try to eat me I’ll fry you from the inside out.” Jeongin threatens. “Hey, no frying anyone.” Hyunjin presses a kiss to his nose. 

Jisung wraps around Minho, keeping him in place, “now that everyone is alive and back in human form I can tell you what I’ve discovered this morning when Minho decided to take a stroll up to his room in the middle of changing.” Sungie kisses the side of his head, fingers in his hair. 

“What did you discover?” Jin has both his boys cuddling on his chest. 

“So Kim Woojin is a hunter, he’s been working with the psycho group that took Min, and somehow Chan Hyung found out about it all and got dragged in.” 

Changbin and Minho flip around to face the vampire, “Woojin is the one that tried to kill me!?” Bin shrieks. 

“How do you know?” 

“I’m not sure if he was the one that shot you Bin, but he said he’s not the one that put the cage in the woods.” 

“He’s the one that shot me last night,” Seungmin whispers. 

“We heard him talking too, in the first hallway.” Hyunjin adds, “I really beat the shit out of them last night, he must be a strong hunter to be up walking around already.” 

“Yeah And Min took a chunk out of his neck this morning too.” 

“I What!?” Minho gasps. 

“Yeah that’s what I found you doing you wild guy.” 

“You bit a hunter and didn’t yak?” Felix looks in awe. 

“I don’t remember,” 

“No he didn’t, but he only got like a mouthful before he realized that shit is nasty.” Jisung lets Minho suddenly tuck into his neck, a wave of clinginess washing over him. 

“So Woojin was brought in to help these other hunters? Why would he shoot you two last night?” Felix asks. 

“Well at that point we full on ambushed a hunter headquarters.” Jeongin says. 

“Because they took Minho.” Jisung rolls his eyes. 

“Why did they take him you think?” Hyunjin now asks, Jisung runs his fingers through his hair, other hand rubbing Minho’s back. 

“They thought he was being groomed to turn, or he was someone’s pet.” Felix’s mouth falls open, “they didn’t…”

“Yeah they did, that’s why I kept throwing up.” 

Jisung hugs Minho tighter, feeling the newly turned vampire shaking against him at the memories. 

“I was walking to the cafe last night when I ran into Woojin, Chan was with him too, I didn’t see it coming. One second we were talking the next Woojin grabbed me and kept asking who was feeding off me. I didn’t say anything, I didn’t even know how he could tell it wasn’t like you’d done it a bunch of times it literally was just the day before and that was like for a second.” 

The older boys all look at each other, “they’re watching us.” 

“They probably thought it was longer, and since you wouldn’t give me up they probably thought I made you blood loyal or something.” Minho moves closer, still shaking. 

“When I acted like I didn’t know what they were talking about these other people came from the shadows. They told me they’d help, that I wouldn’t have to live with your blood in me anymore and I could have my mind back. I was so scared, when I tried to run they grabbed me and I’m assuming knocked me out. When I woke up I was being dragged through the woods, I managed to cut myself and I figured you guys would be able to smell it. Or the trees would tell Jinnie.” 

“They did, that was smart Min.” Hyunjin smiles. 

“Woojin kept telling them to just let me go, that I didn’t know anything and they were scaring me. They got me the thay building and instantly started pouring water all over and chanting these weird things. I don’t know if they were like prayers or what but it was awful. Then that, woman came out and brought me to that room, she started putting crosses all over me. Saying how she was going to cleanse my soul and make me pure again. She ranted about vampires for so long, I kind of tuned a lot of it out. Then she started putting the brands on me, I begged her to stop but she wouldn’t. Every time she stopped the burning she’d then start pouring water down my throat and make me throw up.” Minho at this point is crying, Jisung kisses his forehead, rubbing his back. 

“You’re okay, they won’t touch you again.” He whispers against his skin. 

“I just wanted to die, everything hurt so much,” He sniffles, hands coming up to rub his eyes. 

“That literally is barbaric, I haven’t heard of hunters trying to cleanse people since the 1800’s. It was popular amongst religious hunting groups, this was back when they still thought holy water and crosses worked on vampires.” Felix whispers. 

“The fact they use cages makes sense too, same time period.” Hyunjin adds, “It was the priests that always had fae in them outside their churches, showing off a demon.” 

“But why shoot Bin and Minnie?” Jeongin asks. 

“Woojin says that they originally asked for his help because there was a rogue wolf lose that they couldn’t keep down.” Jisung looks at Changbin. 

“I didn’t kill anyone,” he says quickly. 

“Binnie, you don’t seem to remember much when you’re turned though,” Seungmin whispers. 

“I would remember killing someone, I, I wouldn’t do that,” he looks alarmed. 

“Even if you did that doesn’t make you a bad person Bin, you can’t control it sometimes, you’re only a pup, it’s common.” Minnie explains. 

“I didn’t kill anyone Seungmin.” 

“If something like that did happen, it would make sense why Woojin would take a job like that then. A wolf killing humans, without a pack is in jurisdiction to be taken down, even if it’s cruel.” Jisung’s voice is quiet. 

Changbin starts to breathe heavily, “I didnt! I swear, I’d remember.” 

“Binnie it’s okay, you might not remember, you’re a puppy babe, a puppy who didn’t have a pack, or anyone to go to for help. It’s not your fault if something like that happened.” Felix takes his face in his hands. 

“I did, I did it often, when I got kicked out of my pack, I stayed as wolf for days and days after the moon and just on sprees of killing. When I turned back I barely remembered anything, I only know because I’d wake up bloody, and sometimes it’s hard not just let the animal side take over. I still struggle with it, that’s why Jeongin isn’t allowed to come with us when I change on a moon.” Seungmin whispers, Changbin looks at him with big eyes, “really? But, you always have so much control when you’re turned, even before you are.” 

“Bin I’m like 118, I’ve been at this for a hot second.” 

“I know but still,” Changbin looks down at his and Lix’s hands, shaking a little. 

“We’ve all done bad things in our lives at one point or another Binnie, it doesn’t make us bad people.” Felix murmurs chin on his shoulder. 

“Woojin wants to talk to all of us too, but I don’t think we should until this one doesn’t want to take a bite out of everyone that smells good-hey!” As jisung speaks Minho bites his neck in a rather sensitive spot too making him squeal. 

“I can’t help it,” he pouts while nuzzling into him more. 

“I’m gonna have to agree, you can’t do that every time you’re near Jisung either,” Felix says giving him a stern look, or as stern as possible. 

“He just turned Lix, cut him some slack.” Jisung sticks his tongue out. 

Minho cuddles closer, “I’m so hungry, it really is awful. I wish you understood how good Jeongin smells right now.” 

“Why me? Jinnie has blood too,” Innie whines. 

“Cause Jinnie smells, I don’t know, funny,” 

“He smells like a fairy Min,” Sungie giggles. 

“Well fairies smell funny.” Hyunjin pouts at their words, “I do not,” 

“It’s also probably because he’s got Minnie’s wolf scent all over him too.” Felix points out. 

“So can I just take a little bite of you Innie?” Minho moves to the end of Jisung’s bed, feet kicking in the air as he lays on his stomach. 

“Did you forget that I’ll fry you?” 

“Hmm, I’m weighing the odds and it seems worth it.” Minho then goes to pounce, Jisung grabs him however, not letting him jump across. 

“No, what’d I say?” 

“Well on that cue, I’m taking my boys and leaving before Minho tries to chomp them.” Hyunjin gets up, taking Minnie and Innie with him. Jeongin snaps back Minho’s head making the vampire jump in that direction. 

“Don’t tease him that’s mean.” Jisung kicks the witch away. 

Felix and Changbin both get up too, “we’ll leave you alone too, call me if you think he’s gonna eat you okay?” Lix laughs. 

“I will,” Sungie smiles, once the door is shut he’s suddenly pushed flat against his mattress, eyes wide. 

“You know, I think I get what you mean when you say I think loud now.” Minho looms over him. 

“I really doubt that,” 

“I hear everything going on in your pretty head. Like how you want me to claim you, you want me to make you mine.” Min smirks getting closer to his face. 

“That’s not me thinking loud, that’s you digging around in my thoughts, and that’s not nice Min.” 

Jisung isn’t going to deny his words because he does want both of those things. 

“I just wanna know more stuff, and I want you, I like hearing you, makes me feel closer.” Minho is blunt, he pins Jisung’s arm’s next to his head, their foreheads pressed together. 

“You’re literally so pretty I could cry,” He whispers, “Yeah you’re not too bad yourself.” Sungie leans up and kisses his lips softly. 

Minho is aggressive and hard, his whole body rolling into the kiss. It makes Jisung smile because Min is feeling everything on a whole new level now. 

He bites his neck again not sucking just biting and then moves further down, hands touching the smaller boy everywhere. 

Min tugs Jisung’s shirt off in seconds, kissing all over him again. 

“You make me crazy,” he whispers against his tan skin, “Yeah the feeling is mutual.” Jisung breathes out allowing his jeans to get tugged down too. 

“What’s with this whole undressing me and not yourself huh?” He pulls Minho’s shirt over his head hands running the expansion of his body. Fingers catching his nipples and tugging. The boy above moans, rolling his hips forward. 

“Holy shit I feel like a virgin.” He gasps with a small laugh. 

“You’re gonna the first few times, until you get used to being touched like this again.” Jisung kisses along his neck his other hand sliding down to undo his jeans. 

Min pulls back a second, his eyes bright red and fangs out. He looks at Sungie hungrily and pulls the other vampire closer, their fangs clashing together. Jisung pushes his jeans down with one hand the other tangled in his dark hair. 

“Everything is so much more intense,” Minho shifts their hips and grinds down slowly, one of his hands trailing down the others body. He cups his member through his tight briefs, palming him, causing the smaller boy to inhale sharply. 

Jisung pushes his hips forward into his hand, he doesn’t give a fuck if he’s incredibly needy now. He’ll worry about being embarrassed later. 

“It’s hot don’t be embarrassed.” Min whispers while biting on his ear lobe, he pulls the briefs down his legs and starts to kiss down his body again. Instead of making hickies he leaves bite marks. 

Jisung lets him get down to his hips, lets him lift his legs over his shoulders and start biting along his inner thighs. That makes him moan and pull on his hair hard, but it occurs to him seconds before Minho actually goes to suck him off that this boy does not have control over his fangs yet. 

“Hold on a second,” Jisung flips them over making Minho gasp, he stares up at the smaller vampire eyes wide. 

“I’d rather you not cut my dick off with your cute baby fangs right now.” Sungie laughs while kissing Minho’s lips again. The younger giggles back, “I didn’t even think of that.” 

“Me on the other hand…” Jisung smirks, his mouth fang free. He kisses down his body, making him squirm and squeal with every touch. He hears Minho’s thoughts about how irritated he is with how loud he’s being. 

How he’s frustrated with himself for being so sensitive everywhere. 

“There’s nothing you can do about how sensitive your body is right now. So stop whining about it and enjoy it.” Jisung hits his thigh gently, he then scoots between them, pulling the new vampires boxers down nearly getting smacked in the face by his dick in the process. 

His eyes flicker up as he timidly licks at his tip, tongue slowly swirling around him. Minho bites his lower lip hand into Sungie’s hair, he hopes this image is ingrained into his mind permanently. 

Jisung scoots closer and breaks eye contact for a second, taking more into his mouth. One hand working on what he doesn’t have in his mouth the other rubbing slow circles into his inner thighs. 

He feels Min’s hand tighten in his hair and moans around him. Slowly he works his way down to nuzzle against his pelvis. His nose brushing against the smooth skin there.

The new vampire boy bends his knees and bites his lip, guiding his mate’s head on him by his hair. He thrusts up into his mouth shallowly at first, giving him a warning. Jisung takes the thrust easily, his head bobbing back so he doesn’t choke. 

His fingers off his member now and on his thighs. Scratching occasionally and squeezing. Minho pays attention to his squeezes, those tell him if he’s going to hard. 

He picks up his pace a little and Jisung moans around him, spit and precum dripping down his chin onto his chest. His own cock is hard again from the whole experience. 

“Fuck baby,” Min mutters as Jisung pulls off for a second, his eyes staring up at him lovingly, lips puffy and red. 

The younger giggles and only licks him now, hearing in his mind his mate likes to be teased. His mouth only going down to cover his head, then he pops back off. 

“You’re such a tease Jisung,” Min whines but he loves it, he clearly knows how to give good head. He knows what Minho likes and how to do it perfectly. Perks of the mind reading. 

Sungie giggles and goes back to actually sucking him properly, his tip hitting the back of his throat now and he could practically cum just by that at this point. Minho grips his hair, his breathing quickening, he’s not going to last. Not at this pace. 

And soon he’s coming down his throat, Jisung moaning around him. His eyes water and his dick is painfully hard. Min recovers still shallowly thrusting into his mouth. Once he pulls out the younger swallows, his eyes lidded. 

“Holy shit,” Minho tugs him up his body, their lips locking again, Jisung curls around him, this entirely new submissive side of the older vampire coming out. And Min is finding he loves it. 

“You might actually kill me.” He whispers while pushing Jisung to his back, kissing him gently. The smaller vampire hums at his words, hands in his hair. Min reaches down and strokes him quickly, thumb flicking over his tip. 

*

“Maybe when you’re not just changed you’ll fuck me right?” Jisung teases afterwards, he’s currently curled up against Minho’s chest, fingers tracing random patterns to his pale skin. 

Minho laughs, “baby you’re not gonna be able to walk right.” 

Sungie sits up his hair messy and lips still swollen, “can’t wait,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my hands slipped again and this is what happens oof. I didn’t plan to have smut in this chapter but here it is lmao. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this, next chapter all probably jump to Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin again, or maybe Changlix if you guys want it. All up to y’all. 
> 
> Love always,   
> -Eza<3


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a Changlix chapter, sort of Hyunjin Seungmin Jeongin too chapter. There’s just no Minsung in this chapter.

“Are you really vampire proofing our room?” Changbin asks, Felix is currently moving all sharp objects to Binnie’s side. 

“This is for your safety, if he’s hungry enough he’ll take a bite out of you too.” Lix stands up fully and stretches, Changbin grabs him around the waist pulling him into his chest. 

“I don’t think I would enjoy that,” 

“Probably not,” Felix puts his arms in both of Binnie’s shoulders, their eyes locking. 

“What are you thinking, I feel like I can see the wheels turning in your head.” Bin takes his face in his hands. The vampire hums softly and climbs up onto his boyfriend’s lap, nuzzling into his neck. 

“It’s stupid I’m being jealous for a dumb reason.” 

“Jealous? Jealous about what baby doll?” 

Felix groans rocking forward slightly, “it’s dumb,” Changbin pulls away eyes narrowed, lips pouted slightly. Lix huffs at the face he’s making, “don’t look at me like that,” 

“Tell me what’s wrong then,” 

The vampire hides his face, it’s so stupid, he wouldn’t even call it jealousy even. He doesn’t know what it is, “it’s just, when you’re a pup you’re all over Hyunjin. And I’m not mad about it, I just wanna know how to make it so you’re like that with me. But I’m pretty sure you won’t be because I’m, not you know….” Lix’s voice is muffled by Bin’s shoulder. 

“Me? All over Hyunjin? I really need to start remembering things when I’m a wolf because it’s seriously causing issues now. I couldn’t really tell you why I’d be all over Jin babe,” Changbin is annoyed with himself, just having big blanks in his memory when he’s a wolf is really starting to piss him off. He doesn’t forget everything but most things he does. 

“Because he’s like Seungmin’s alpha, and I’m far from that.” Bin looks at his boyfriend with confused eyes. 

“So you’re saying, I’m all over Hyunjin because he’s an Alpha? He’s not even a wolf babe, I’m sorry I’m making you upset by that.” 

“You’re not making me upset, I really don’t care because I know it’s just like your insistics kicking in.” 

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around how Hyunjin is supposed to be an alpha wolf to Seungmin.” 

“Have you seen the guy? He’s not an alpha wolf you dummy, just in general. Our family or whatever is Minnie’s pack, Jeongin’s coven, and now we’re your pack too.” Felix explains, “it’s just natural for you to gravitate to Hyunjin when you’re a pup. I swear he also speaks wolf too so there’s that.” 

“But I don’t, think of Jin like that, yeah he’s hot or whatever but he’s not really my type, clearly.” Felix actually blushes at his words given their current position on his bed. 

“I’m not saying that, and I don’t really think you have a type when you’re a wolf baby.” 

Bin rolls his eyes, “what did I do to make you tell me this? I’m not like mad, I just don’t remember.” 

Felix laughs dryly a little, not meaning to come off like a jerk but he might. “Well you wouldn’t turn back so Sungie and I asked Hyunjin to help you because he just knows how wolf brains work from Minnie. And when he did you got all cuddly with him and honestly it was really cute, I’m not surprised you don’t remember because you were like full puppy mode.”

Bin scrunches his nose up, “what else did I do? Clearly I did something because I remember Seungmin tackling me.” 

“Well you kissed Jin a few times, and then you started rubbing up on him and nuzzling into his thighs. And I think you were going to do more but then Seungmin tackled you. But Jinnie kind of yelled at him for being mean to you and being jealous cause you didn’t know any better. And he turned back and you then tackled him which is how you ended up on top of each other.” Changbin gasps, “it sounds like you’re telling a story not what I actually did.” 

“I know, I promise that’s what happened though.” 

“I’m not really sure how packs work still, the girls that turned me didn’t stick around to help at all, I learned most of the stuff I know from books and stuff I’ve read online.” Felix’s face softens he then pulls Binnie closer, kissing the side of his head. 

“I’m sure you can ask Seungmin, he could tell you, and Jinnie could too. Before Hyunjin was with us when he lived with his actual frolic he talked to a lot of wolves in the forest he lived in.” 

“That’s why he’s good with wolves?” Felix nods, his fingers threading into Changbin’s hair. 

“If it makes you feel better you kissed me too,” He adds with a smile. 

“Well at least I got one of you right.” Bin moves in and pecks his pouty lips, hugging him close. 

“Do you wanna go talk to them?” 

“Might as well.” Changbin’s sighs and Felix hops off his lap, pulling the wolf up with him. 

“How long do you think Min is going to be in quarantine?” 

“Couple days probably, and he’s probably gonna be attached to Sungie. One because their mates and two because he’s his sire and you kinda get this like overwhelming need to be around them and close as possible.” Changbin takes his small hand as they walk down the hall to Seungmin’s room where usually the three are housed. 

“Is that why he keeps biting him?” 

“Yeah,” they get to Minnie’s knock and Felix knocks, the RA answers his hair a little messy and his glasses on. What werewolf has glasses? One that is as old as Seungmin. 

“Did we wake you?” 

“No,” Seungmin says while yawning which makes Felix think they most certainly did wake him. 

“Are you up for telling Binnie about packs right now since he doesn’t actually know shit?” 

Seungmin looks taken a back for a second, “Yeah I don’t mind, Jeongin is knocked out at the moment though so just be aware we might wake a beast.” He opens his door all the way, in the middle of his two beds is Jeongin curled in a ball. 

The young witch still feeling the affects of using so much magic and he’s still feeling like shit emotionally for slipping back into such a bad headspace. 

“Where’s Jin?” Felix asks in a whisper while sitting in one of Amin’s desk chairs. 

“He’s in another meeting with the dean.” 

“Another one?” Changbin asks shocked. 

“He threatened to sue so now she’s up his ass about how he’s healing.” Seungmin crawls back up his bed, Jeongin latching onto his legs instantly and nuzzling against him. 

“Well all his stitches got reopened again and Innie can’t heal him so they look even worse.” Lix hums, he reaches out for Bin’s hand. 

“So what are your questions?” Innie shifts slightly in the older boys lap, nuzzling closer to him. A part of Seungmin really hopes that he doesn’t wake up, the poor thing has been in such a bad mood. He’s mad at himself, and afraid to use his magic again. 

“Well, Lix was telling me about what I did to Hyunjin, and I just wanna say I’m sorry, because first of all it’s wrong and also I don’t remember it so it makes things even worse.” 

Seungmin looks at him curiously, “I mean it’s okay, I get it, my wolf side is always gonna be mad and jealous over it. But my actual brain knows why you’re drawn to him.” 

“Okay, but I don’t understand why I am, I didn’t think I was, an omega sort of wolf.” Bin mumbles. 

Minnie groans slightly, “Well the only way I can put this is like, Jinnie is sort of in charge of us. He’s the oldest, and he’s also just the most dominant one out of all of us. So to me he’s the alpha of our pack, to Jeongin he’s the leader of our coven. Even though you’re not an omega, as a wolf you’re still going to go towards him because he’s in charge.” Changbin listens quietly. 

“And with us, why we’re like at each other’s throats when we’re wolves is because we are both wolves. Because Hyunjin is my mate, but he’s also the alpha of the pack so you want his attention too. And he’ll give it to you because he knows it’s like part of being in charge of us.” 

Bin hums, “but how come I’m not like all over Felix?” 

“Probably cause he’s a vampire honestly.” 

“Hey!” Felix pouts, “I don’t mean it in a bad way! I just mean because…” Seungmin trails off groaning. 

“This is going to sound so weird, even though we’re guys it’s still like set in stone in our minds to try and have kids and like actually mate. And with Felix he’s undead and your wolf side registers there isn’t a way to like mate with him.” Seungmin cringes while explaining. 

“Hold on Hold, we can’t actually get pregnant like in fanfics and shit right!?” Changbin literally grabs at his stomach in shock and awe. 

“Jesus no,” 

“Minnie would have like 80 kids by now then.” Jeongin snickers from his spot where he’s apparently awake now. 

Seungmin smacks his younger boyfriend making him laugh more, “go back to sleep,” 

A look of relief floods across Changbin’s face, his whole body relaxing. “Thank god I don’t think I’d be able to handle kids.” 

“That’s why I’m not allowed out in the woods when Minnie changes on a moon,” Innie sits up stretching, his hair all messy and his markings are slowly fading back into his skin. 

“That is not why you’re not allowed in the woods,” Seungmin gives him a shove back into his mattress. 

Felix laughs, “well I can’t change the undead thing so I guess wolf Binnie is gonna have to get used to it.” He teases while wrapping his arms around Changbin’s middle. 

“Yeah I’ll work on that.” Bin rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“If that’s not why I’m not allowed than why can’t I come?” Jeongin pouts not letting up about the topic. Seungmin’s cheeks go red, and he narrows his eyes at the younger boy. 

“Cause he’ll eat your annoying ass.” Felix giggles hiding in Changbin’s chest now. 

Before anyone else can add on the bedroom door is swung open, Hyunjin with makeup covering his cheeks again. 

“I’m getting real tired of this,” he says while wiping his face on the back of his hands. He purposely wore a button up and a T-shirt underneath to hide most of the wounds all over his body. 

“Just stop going.” Jeongin mumbles from his spot where Minnie shoved him in between his beds. 

“That will make things worse. Also I’m glad we’re having a party in here.” Jin wiggles out of his jeans stealing a pair of sweatpants instead, he then strips completely out of his button up and shirt underneath. 

Opting to jump into bed with Jeongin and Seungmin, the younger of the two latching onto the fae boy instantly. 

“Minnie’s being mean to me,” 

“I am not,” Seungmin whines back, Hyunjin rolls his eyes at both of them but pulls them both to his chest squishing them together. 

Changbin watches them curiously, his fingers tracing shapes onto Lix’s thighs. 

“Is it common to have more than one mate?” He suddenly asks, before the three he’d never even heard of having more than one. Hell he hadn’t even heard of the bond between Jisung and Felix either, their animate bond. 

“No, not at all,” Hyunjin smirks from the middle of the two. He currently has both their mouths covered so they can fight. 

“So how did you guys like figure it out then?” 

Felix snorts, “god don’t get them started.” He mumbles now fully seated in Binnie’s lap. 

“Fuck you,” Jeongin attempts to say through Jinnie’s hand. 

“Well normally people only have one mate, and for fairies it’s even more common that we are linked with other fae. A lot of the times it was forced on us whether we actually were mates or not, blood lines had to be kept per and what not. So because of this a lot of the times people would have their ‘mate’ but also have others because the relationship wasn’t genuine. So having more than one person wasn’t that strange to me.” Jin explains. 

“When I still lived in my frolic like when I actually was 20 my mother and father wanted me to marry this other fae lady and we were supposed to have kids and this whole thing. And at the time I wanted that too, I didn’t know any other way than how I was raised. But then more humans started occupying our lands and it wasn’t bad yet but we knew we were going to war. So all eligible fae males and females had to learn to be warriors and that’s what I was for a really long time.” 

“I never married or had kids after because for the first part of my life all I knew was fighting and war with humans. There was a point that I hated humans so much I wouldn’t even go to witch covens because I thought witches were too similar.” He sighs thinking back on that time in his life. 

“As I got older though I kind of came to terms with everything and some other stuff happened to me. My anger turned to fear quickly when the industrial revolution started everywhere my frolic was wiped out in a matter of years, we went from being one of the strongest pieces of fae land to being nonexistent. I was terrified of humans, they used to be scared of fae, we were creatures that were supposed to be demons practically. The few  
Of us that survived didn’t know how to live in a human society at all. We stuck out badly and if it wasn’t for Lix and Sungie I’d probably be dead now.” 

“That’s insane, did you not have your glamour then?” Bin asks his arms tightly around Felix, he doesn’t know how old Hyunjin is but it’s time like this where you can see the years in his eyes. 

“I did but look at me Bin, most don’t see me and think I’m intimidating in the slightest. I’m tall and I’m lanky, my hair was really long then, my nails were long and I was groomed properly. I didn’t look like a man to any one, and that was the biggest thing.” Seungmin fights his hand off his mouth, biting his fingers. 

“When I first meant Jin he didn’t look anything like this.” He laughs teasing his older boyfriend, “when we first met you tried to eat me babe.” 

“You just look so tasty,” Minnie rolls his eyes, “I also had been a wolf for like three months straight at that point too.” His voice is quieter. 

“What?” Changbin looks at him with even wider eyes. “Wait hold on, before you even answer that, how did you get like, here with everyone in general? If you don’t mind me asking,” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re a purebred, you were born into a pack,” 

Seungmin sighs a little, Jin squeezing his hand, “you have some time?” 

“Yeah I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m back from the dead, I’m probably going to update again tonight since it’s been a hot second. I know we’re on like chapter fourteen but I still wanna give everyone backstory hope everyone is okay with that. 
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be part two of last chapter but I missed Minsung too much. I’ll do the second part of fourteen another time. Don’t worry we’ll get Minnie’s back story. For now enjoy our main ship loving each other.

Minho slept for almost a whole day after what they did, his body clock completely thrown off now. Sungie has woken him for small amounts of time just to make him feed and to check up on him. 

Now the baby vamp is half awake half asleep against his boyfriend fingers tracing small patterns on his stomach over the white t shirt he’s currently in. 

Lix knowing better has stayed upstairs with Binnie and they’ve been left alone for the most part. Jisung has his fingers in Minho’s hair, twirling the pieces. 

“Baby, do you wanna try and go outside? It’s night time so the sun won’t bother you.” Jisung asks quietly, it’s currently around one am going on day three of vampire Minho. 

“Hmm,” He grunts just cuddling closer. 

“We can’t stay locked in my room forever, you gotta get used to outside too.” 

“But I’m comfy,” Minho sounds like a baby at the moment, he seems so small at times like this and Sungie thinks it’s adorable. 

“I’m comfy too but you can’t be a basement gremlin, people have to see you alive.” Minho whines at his words, but eventually sits up, his hands on Sungie’s thighs. 

“I’m hungry,” he says while rubbing his eyes, further adding to how tiny he seems right now. 

“We can eat outside, real food too. It helps with cravings.” Jisung hops out of bed, grabbing a sweater and his wallet. Minho sluggishly moves around the room, pulling on pants, finding a jacket. 

“I like being a basement gremlin,” He mumbles while tying his shoes. 

“No, you like being around everything that smells like me,” Jisung says doing the same. The baby vampire wrinkles his nose at his words, “don’t flatter yourself too much,”

Jisung rolls his eyes and takes his hand, this is the first time Minho has left the room since he changed. Since Sungie helped him in the bathroom. 

“I don’t like it already,” Minho complains as they walk upstairs, he gets hit with a lot of things in a matter of seconds. The sound of other people moving, doors opening, the birds outside, but the most prominent things are the heart beats, the blood rushing in veins. It’s making him dizzy and get even hungrier. 

“Hey, focus on my heart beat, just listen to that.” Sungie murmurs, his thumb rubbing across his knuckles. 

“I hear everything, why didn’t I hear this in your room? Why don’t I smell everyone in your room?” Minho gets a little frantic. 

“Because Jeongin spelled our room with sage to keep noises and smells out so we can sleep better. Look at me Min,” Jisung stops them in the hallway, there are people in the lounge area and Minho has his fangs out on full display. 

“You’re going to be okay, take a breath, a real one, I know everything seems like a lot right now but you’re going to be okay.” Their foreheads are pushed together, hands locked. 

“I can see their veins, and hear what they’re thinking.” Min whispers eyes looking around everywhere. 

Sungie leans in and kisses him softly, purposely catching his lip on his fang letting a small bit of blood trickle into his mouth. 

“Focus on me, my heart beat, how I smell, the blood in me. You’re okay, you’re not that hungry, you’ve fed properly, it’s just their smell that’s making you hungry. Think about how I taste, my blood not theirs.” Minho shivers slightly but does as he’s told, just putting all his attention on Jisung and him only. 

His body visibly relaxes, not as rigid and tense. 

“Good, now put these baby fangs away before someone sees.” Sungie kisses him again, a little longer this time as he does Minho gets his fangs to finally dull down. 

“Good job,” 

“You’re not supposed to be the one calling me a good boy,” Min mutters afterward. Jisung snorts, “I’m allowed to in this situation.” 

Minho rolls his eyes now and they walk out to the lounge several other students out there giving them weird looks. Jisung tugs him through making him ignore the humans. 

“So where are you taking me?” 

“Where do you wanna go?” 

“I didn’t even want to leave,” 

“Okay grumpy,” Sungie pulls him down back behind their building their feet crunching under the leftover snow and tree branches. 

“Is the woods safe?” 

“We’ll be fine.” Jisung laughs and they make their way further, he takes a step and is all the way in, Minho gasping at the sudden speed. 

“It feels like I have headphones on and the volume is all the way up.” He complains wincing at every sound that’s made. 

Sungie ignores his words, “you’ve been asleep for like a day and a half, how much energy do you think you have?” He asks. 

“None,” 

“Hmm, guess you’re going to have a hard time finding me then.” And with that Jisung is gone in a step, Minho looks around confused. He realizes now they walked under the road and are now way deeper in the woods. He spins around in a circle trying to locate his boyfriend. 

“This isn’t funny Jisung!” He shouts, there’s too many noises going on, too many smells hitting him at once. It all hurts his head so much. 

Sungie doesn’t just pop back up though, Minho grits his teeth getting annoyed already. He crouches down head in his hands, “Jisungggg, I don’t wanna play this game.” He whines now, wanting to go home. 

There still isn’t an answer and Minho stays pouting for a solid two minutes, head just buzzing with sound. Eventually though he gets too annoyed and it becomes anger. 

“You’re gonna hope I don’t find you Sungie,” he mutters now, taking in a deep breath he focuses, listening to the slow heart beat he’s been glued to the past three days. Two as a vampire of course. He listens closely and tries to pick up on his smell too, surprisingly he does. 

“You better start running.” 

He takes a step and is surprised by his sudden speed. It gives him whiplash at first, he has to lean against a tree to refocus on Jisung’s heart. 

Again he takes the rapid step, but this time he doesn’t instantly get winded which is nice. It takes him a few tries but then he gets the handle of it, now his task is to be quiet. 

He can tell he’s closer to his mate, his heart beat getting louder and just speeding up in the tiniest bit. 

His eyes scan the trees for a second and he sees Sungie’s pink sweater behind one of them. Slowly he moves, watching where his feet hit, he creeps in closer and closer until he’s grabbing the other vampire around the waist. 

He shrieks flipping around in his arms, “hey hey! Put my down! Hyung hey!” He fights while getting tossed over his shoulder with ease. 

Minho laughs while pinning him against a tree, the smaller boy raised off the ground. 

“You’re older than me,” he says as Jisung continues to squirm. 

“I don’t look it,” He shrieks as his sweater gets pushed up now, Minho putting his cold hands on his honey skin. 

“So you’re still gonna call me Hyung?” The baby vamp smirks, pining Sungie more. 

“Yeah, obviously, if I just started calling Minho-ah people would think I’m trying to get beat.” Jisung gets his legs up and pushes Minho back for a second making him slide down finally. But it’s only for a second, the other boy grabbing onto him again. 

“And besides, you like it.” Jisung smirks and then takes off again. Minho groans going after him, the next time he catches him they both end up stumbling, neither being able to catch themselves and then they’re falling down into a drop in the woods. 

Jisung lands first, then Minho only seconds after, they’re both giggling and teasing each other. The larger of the two rolling on top of his boyfriend before he can run away again. 

“Where you going now?” Min taunts, his hands curling around Jisung’s small wrists. 

“It’s cute that you think you’re stronger than me.” The smaller boy smirks back up at him, his hips pushing up to knock Minho off balance. He tries to flip them over but can’t. 

“It’s cute you think I don’t know how to keep you down,” Min pins his arms and shifts his hips now, his lips by Jisung’s neck making him shudder and shiver under him. 

Sungie squeaks finally giving up his battle, he lets the clearly more dominate between the two of them take over completely. Minho knows it too, the smirk on his face showing it. 

“Did you stop trying already baby boy?” He teases while now kissing down Jisung’s neck, he only hasn’t been buried in the elder’s skin for about an hour and he’s craving it now. He’s learning the hard way that Sungie’s blood does not satisfy in the slightest, but he’ll be damned if he can’t keep it out of his mouth. It doesn’t do anything other than drive him crazy, makes his head spin practically. 

“Hmm I just wanted you to pin me against the ground anyway,” Jisung bites his lower lip while tipping his head back, Minho’s fangs grazing his skin causing him to stir in his jeans already. 

“Could have just asked.” Min murmurs, nipping gently at first, then he kisses and shifts his hips making the smaller boy whimper quietly. “Where’s the fun in that?” Jisung threads his fingers into Minho’s dark hair, giving it a small tug every now and then, he giggles when the baby vamp growls at him. 

Min lifts his head and their lips meet in a crash, teeth hitting together. Jisung smacks his foot to the ground at the sudden force, one hand bunching in his hair the other on his back clutching his sweater. 

Their fangs hit more and hips shift, Minho pushing into the smaller boy. 

“Is it bad I wanna fuck you in the middle of the woods right now?” Minho whispers his blunt teeth biting down on Sungie’s lower lip. 

“Nope not bad at all,” 

“Okay good,” 

“I really want you to fuck me in the middle of the woods so I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Jisung pulls him back down, his hands sliding under his green hoodie to scratch at his back. Minho hums and rolls his hip in slow shallow movements, their tongues sliding together. 

Min unzips the pink sweater the smaller boy has on and kisses his chest through his thin white t shirt, teeth biting one of his nipples with the material still there. Jisung moans, head falling back, he wiggles himself up trying to get some more friction all ready, it messes up the grinding rhythm Minho started. 

“You want me to punish you don’t you? Running away from me, pushing me, now you’re being awfully greedy.” Min whispers lips on his ear, Jisung contains a moan, knowing all bets will be off if he starts moaning like that. 

“I just want you to pay attention to me,” Sungie struggles to get out, his lower lip between his teeth. 

“I know you do baby boy, you got it, What’re you gonna do now?” Minho takes his chin in his hands, their eyes locking. Jisung bucks up again, a little whimper coming out, he grabs at his green hoodie and pulls him down their lips meeting again. 

Min hums letting Sungie explore his mouth with his tongue, he moves so he’s on his knees now and ruts into him more. However this only lasts for a second, Minho gets a sudden wave of the absolute need to bite Jisung, to the point where he’s panting against his mouth, fangs dripping with venom now. 

“Fuck-“ Sungie groans while Min kisses down his neck and then bites him hard, sucking harshly. He gets lost in the bite letting himself push their hips together and roll them over now so he’s straddling him. Minho releases his neck for a second head coming back so they lock eyes. 

“Hmm, how'd you get up there?” He giggles hands now firmly on his thin hips, guiding him completely. Jisung grinds down, feeling a little dazed by the sudden blood loss, he ignores his mates words and tilts his head to get a turn. 

His fangs are bigger and sharper since he’s older there’s barely any pain and even the slight sting makes Minho moan. 

He lets his head fall in bliss liking the fact Jisung bites him like this. He swears he never used to be this into biting before Jisung. 

He pulls off after a few seconds and wipes the edge of his mouth, the blood spilling down his chin. 

“You’re cute when you’re messy,” Minho smirks, letting Jisung push him to his back now, the older vampire moving against him more. 

“I can think of a couple other ways I can be messier,” 

Min groans but laughs too, feeling his sweater getting pushed up his stomach, Sungie kissing along his abs and hips. He sits back up for a second eyes flickering to the side, Minho looks at him curiously. 

“What’s wrong baby?” He asks while sitting up on his elbows. Before either can react Jisung is slumped against Minho, the force of them hitting chest to chest causing the baby vampire to hit the ground again. 

He smells it before he feels it, Sungie’s blood, a lot of it, and then he feels the tip of something sharp poking his stomach. 

“Sung,” He whispers panic flooding his veins instantly. Jisung groans as an answer his heart slowing further. Minho looks down and nearly screams, a wooden stake piercing through his boyfriend’s abdomen, all the way through poking into his own stomach too. 

“Oh my god, oh, my god, what the fuck,” he panics, Sungie hums softly, “we, need to get...out of here.” He whispers in a breathy tone. 

“There is a stake in your stomach!” Minho actually screams. 

“I know, you need to take it out Min, I...can’t move, until you, do.” Jisung struggles to talk, he sets his arms on Minho’s neck. 

“Take it out? How?” 

“Minho, just rip it out, there are hunters close to us,” 

“I don’t wanna hurt you!” 

“Baby hey, listen to me...I’m literally impaled at the moment, it can’t get much worse other than if we stay here like this and they hit my heart. So, please, just...take it out.” Jisung clenches his fists, Minho whimpers softly but reaches around his mate to grab the base of the stake, he pulls hard and it comes free pretty easily. 

“Holy fuck,” Jisung coughs rolling off him for a second, he stares up at the sky trying to catch his barings. 

“Babe come on they’re coming I can hear them now.” Minho yanks him into standing position. He hears their chants and gets flashbacks to the other night, it makes him freeze. 

“Minho, come on,” Jisung now semi recollected pulls on his arm, snapping him from the paralyzing fear. 

They take off deeper into the woods, hands locked, trying to get away from the hunters. 

“Why did they only shoot you?” 

“They don’t know you changed.” Sungie presses himself against Min, trying desperately not to just go fully into bloodthirsty mode. Minho already took a lot, and now this, they’re just asking him to attack someone. 

“How are you running right now?” 

“Fear,” Jisung takes his hand again and they take off further, “the highway is close,” Minho whispers hearing cars despite the fact it’s now close to three am. 

“That’s where we go,”

Minho grabs into Jisung feeling him stumbling every now and then, a stake flies past his head making them both shriek. 

“Sungie...where are we going to go?” Min whimpers, he’s scared they both are, but this is still all so new to Minho. 

“We just gotta cross the highway baby, then we can get around people and they can’t touch us.” 

“You’re covered in blood baby,” 

“Let me see your sweater,” They press against another tree, Minho strips out of his hoodie leaving him only on a t shirt in the middle of winter. 

Jisung takes his pink zip up off, lifting his shirt up too to see the damage. He’s not healing right. 

“Why aren’t you healing?” 

“There’s probably wood still in it, we’ll worry about that later, we need to get somewhere safe first.” 

“Just leave the boy! He needs to be cleansed properly!” A voice shouts, it sends shivers down Minho’s spine. More memories flashing behind his lids. 

“Hey, don’t think about that right now baby, you’re right here with me,” Jisung takes his face in his hands hearing his thoughts again. 

“O-okay,” They nod to each other and take off again, jumping the railing to the highway, Minho guides them across Jisung stumbling badly now. 

“Where do we go?” 

The older vampire scans the area and just in their luck, “there,” He whispers pointing to a witches store, just a knick knacks shop to humans but Jisung sees past the glamour. 

“It’s closed,” 

“Look closer Min,” Sungie now leads, he’s limping badly but they get to the store practically falling inside. The witches inside look at them in awe, as well as the few other patrons. 

“What’re you two doing?” One man asks. 

“Hunters…going after us for no reason.” Jisung slumps fully against Minho. 

“Oh my, bring him back here.” A lady motions for Minho to carry Sungie into a back room. 

“What happened?” She asks and makes quick work of Jisung’s sweater cutting his t shirt off him too. Her eyes scanning his wound instantly. 

“We were in the woods, and the hunters snuck up on us, they shot a stake right through him.” Minho starts to panic again, tears flooding his eyes. 

“Settle down little one, your mate is going to be just fine, we just need to get the wood pieces out from his wound.” Another lady touches Minho’s hand, “you’re just a baby, no wonder this is all a shock to you.” She helps him sit down. 

“Hang on a second, this is Han Jisung, part of little  
Jeongin’s coven.” The first woman says. 

“Nice for the old man to finally find his other half.” The man from the front of the store snorts. 

“You know Jeongin little one? Does he know you two were out?” The second lady asks Min. 

“Yes I know him, no he doesn’t know we were out, none of them do.” Minho looks worriedly at Sungie, “I’m Kim by the way, your mate here is in here quite often, we supply him and Lixie with their blood.” Kim says while crouching down to be eye level with Min. 

“I’ll give Jeongin a call, maybe his wolf will come get them.” The man laughs. 

“Be nice,” Kim scolds. 

The other woman still unnamed works over Sungie, pulling out small pieces of wood he whimpers and cries. 

“Once she gets all of the wood out she will be able to heal him no problem. What is your name little one?” 

“Lee Minho,” He whispers shaking badly now. 

“Jeongin and his coven are in their way over, he said they have been having issues with these hunters for about two three weeks now.” 

“What do you know about these hunters Minho-ah?” Kim asks. 

“They’re the reason I got turned...they captured me and tried to cleanse me, it killed me.” He cries, all of the witches share a look. 

“Oh you poor baby,” Kim hugs him tightly, sitting herself in his lap, “hunters like them are a shame to their kind.” She adds. 

The first witch is now healing Jisung, the man feeding him from a cup. In seconds he’s shooting upright eyes wide. 

“Minho,” He whispers seeing his mate instantly, the older vampire gets off the table and Minho makes Kim get off of him. Sungie tugs him to his chest, “Are you okay? Nothing hit you right?” His hands run up and down the younger’s body fear in his eyes and voice. 

“No I’m okay Sungie,” the older vampire then breaks down crying, pulling Minho to his chest tightly. His tears trigger Min’s the two of them clinging to each other. 

“I was so scared.” He whispers against Jisung’s  
skin, he’s shaking horribly. Sungie guides them over to the chair Min had been sitting in helping him down again. 

“I know, you’re okay now.” Jisung sits in his lap and holds him close. 

“We called your coven, they’re on their way.” Tae the man says, Jisung of course knowing him. 

“Okay,” Sungie rubs his fingers through Minho’s hair, soothing his body and mind slowly. 

“He said the hunters wanted to cleanse him, they’re old fashion.” Pom the woman that healed him says now sitting down with a cup of tea. 

“They set up fairy cages in the woods and trapped Hyunjin too,” Sungie adds, “they kidnapped Minho because they thought I was grooming him to turn. They had this idea I had been feeding off him for a while. Them trying to cleanse him, killed him.” 

Min has calmed down now, he nuzzles closer to his boyfriend but his tears have stopped thankfully. 

“Deep breaths baby,” 

A flash happens inside the shop and Jeongin is standing in the center clearly just having woken up. Or been up to other activities judging by the wild look of his hair. 

“Are you guys okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really trying to capture the fact how foreign everything is for Minho at this point. He’s going to have panic attacks and freak out, he’s going to cry at times. I’m trying to make his change into a vampire as real as possible or at least what I think it would be like. I hope everyone is getting that. 
> 
> Anyway, I planned on writing this chapter as a threesome one, but then I read a really good Minsung fic and I needed to write my boys again. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our family is going through some drama

“They staked you?” Felix whispers in awe, all of them are at the witches shop now, Lix has been fussing over Jisung for the past two hours, forcing blood in his mouth checking his wound. The two of them in the corner of the shop whispering to each other. 

“Yes Lix you can clearly see that.” Jisung sighs after the tenth time his best friend has asked him. 

“You need to take care of yourself,” Felix mutters in English, “I am taking care of myself.” Sungie rolls his eyes. 

“This,” He pokes the spot where the stake went through, “is not taking care of yourself.” They glare at each other for a few seconds. 

Minho and Changbin are both watching them from the other side of the room curiously. Hearing them semi arguing with each other in English. 

“You act like I staked myself.” 

“You might as well have, you know the woods are a bad idea right now yet you take your baby vampire mate into them and are surprised something happened.” Felix says harshly. 

“And on top of that you’ve been shacked up with him for three days now, he’s going to get attached, more than he already is and what are you going to do when you can’t be even be a few feet apart huh?” The older boy just stares at him for a few seconds, “you’re seriously going to lecture me about this right now dude?” 

“You’re doing to him what got done to you.” 

Jisung nearly shoves Felix away, clear betrayal showing in his brown eyes for a second. 

“No I’m not, do not compare what he did to me to me with Minho. You want me to just leave him alone then? Let him attack some random person?”   
Jisung gets snarky quickly. 

“You know I don’t mean it in a bad way Sung, but you’re letting him cling to you and you’re letting him bite you like he’s going to something out of it.” Jisung ignores his friend’s words now annoyed with him. 

“I’m worried about you, since you properly started being with him you’re not feeding right, you’re being clumsy with your fangs, and you openingly talk about us.” 

“What would you like me to do then? Oh wise old Felix who’s never changed someone in his life before?” 

“Okay, let’s not have this argument right now.” Hyunjin pulls the two vampires apart, having caught their harsh words towards each other. 

“He’s being stupid, I’m only looking out for him,” 

“You don’t need to look out for me I’m completely grown I know what I’m doing.” 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes the two arguing like siblings practically. 

“You managed to get yourself staked in the same place that killed you that’s dangerous and you know it.” 

“You act like I went out there and threw my hands up and put a target on my rib cage!” 

“You might as well have!” The two growl at each other, Changbin actually gets up his own eyes suddenly yellow. Minho grabs him fingers now claws. 

“You realize what you’re doing to them? Get your heads out of your asses and stop arguing over some dumb shit.” Hyunjin snaps at both of them. 

Kim the witch is currently fluttering around Minho making sure everything on him is okay. She’s taken with him, but then again she’s also usually all over Hyunjin too so none of them are really that surprised to see practically draping herself over him. 

Jisung pulls himself out of Hyunjin’s grip annoyed with Felix. “He started it.” He mutters. 

“Jisung,” Jin sends him a glare, “why don’t you guys go cool down? Everyone is on edge because of the hunters we don’t need to be fighting with each other.” Seungmin suggests. 

Sungie lifts his shirt looking at the wound in the center of his abdomen. He already has a faint scar there from where he was originally killed all those years ago and now he has the healing edges from the stake there too. 

Minho moves next to him, pushing Kim’s hands off him, “What were you two arguing about?” He whispers to him. 

“Nothing important, it was dumb.” Min looks at the wound too, his shaking and tears have stopped. Thankfully he’s been able to compose himself again, now he’s just craving Jisung again like it’s a drug. 

Sungie takes his hand and they walk outside for a second, the older vampire needing to go cool down away from the rest. 

“When you guys growled at each other, I got like this insane urge to protect you,” Minho whispers while leaning against the wall, his fingers tapping on his thighs. 

“Yeah that’ll happen,” Jisung mumbles. 

Min hears the slight anger in his voice, “are you mad at me?” The thought makes him tremble practically. 

Sungie hears the slight shiver and shake in his mate, “no, of course not hun,” Jisung pulls the baby vamp close to him, his hand coming up to cup his face. 

“What were you guys arguing about then? I heard my name.” 

Jisung sighs, he leans in and presses a small kiss to Minho’s nose, “Lix just thinks I’m not taking care of myself and paying too much attention to you.” 

“Are you?” 

“He doesn’t understand that I can’t just leave you alone right now. He thinks you’re going to be latched onto me, and it’s going to be bad for both of us.” Jisung explains quietly. Minho looks down at the smaller boy, his eyes searching his face. 

“What do you mean latched on?” 

“So, there’s a chance, when someone changes another, during the sire portion of someone’s change that they can get too bonded. And at times it is purposely used, which is not what’s happening with us.” Jisung quickly clarifies, he squeezes Min’s hands. 

“He’s afraid that if I keep letting you bite me whenever you want, and letting you just kind of bury yourself in my neck that you’re going to get hooked kind of and be too dependent on me.” 

Minho narrows his eyes for a second, “I’m not too dependent on you, we just started dating,” clearly offended he now pulls away from the vampire. 

“I wasn’t saying you were,” Jisung looks to the ground, his own heart strings tugging. 

“Why does Felix think that? Why doesn’t he say it to me?” Minho’s eyes grow red in a matter of second. Jisung cringes, “I told you it was dumb this is why I didn’t wanna tell you,” the older boy sighs heavily. 

“I’m not dependent on you, I don’t need you to baby me I’m perfectly capable to be on my own.” Minho pulls away from him completely seeming to now be mad at him. 

“Why are you mad at me now?” Jisung rolls his eyes at him, “you know what you’re doing to me but you still do it, are you trying to make me dependent.” 

“I’m literally not having this conversation with you, you realize how stupid that sounds? You think I would purposely make you dependent on me? I’ve kept you downstairs so you don’t kill anyone, but by all means if you and Lix want to do whatever the fuck You want since you both know so much! Go ahead!” Jisung walks back into the shop leaving Minho outside, the older vampires own anger now boiling. 

“I’m going home,” Jisung says, “thank you for healing me, and for the blood.” He grabs the bag off the table and in a second is gone out of the shop again. All of them stare at each other not knowing the reason for Jisung’s sudden change in mood. 

“What just happened?” Jeongin asks, he’s stocking up on potions and what not. Minho comes back in the shop seeming surprised too, “what’d you say to him?” Hyunjin raises his brows. 

“Nothing that dramatic,” Minho sulks. 

“I guess we should go back then,” Jin murmurs watching the young vampires actions now. This is the first time Minho has been without Jisung since he’s changed he’s changed. 

*  
The days following are intense, none of them have really seen Jisung for the exception of Felix seeing him in their room at night. He’s being distant with everyone, something that happens more often than they like to admit. 

Sungie is still talking to Hyunjin and the boys, whispering to them quietly, telling them what’s wrong. Jin feels bad for both sides, but he also sees that Sungie is hurting and also proving a point. 

Minho has officially gone back to his room with Bin and he’s been suffering, he has this fits where he barely can move, his body craving Jisung to the point where he’s practically hitting himself against the wall. He shakes like he’s an addict going through withdrawals. 

He’s tried going to class and has but it’s so much he usually has to leave multiple times to try and focus himself in the bathroom or to force his fangs to go dull. 

They’ve avoided talking to Woojin and Chan, the hunter situation having finally died down for a bit. 

Currently Felix is about to go into Bin and Minho’s room, but he’s listening to them quietly outside the door. 

“You need to stop being a baby and tell him.” 

“No I don’t need him,” 

“You barely can function and I don’t know how to help you-“ Changbin cuts himself off seeing their door slowly. Felix on the other side. 

“You guys okay?” He asks timidly coming inside. 

“No,” 

“Yes,” the two inside say at the same time. 

Minho glares at the wolf from his spot on his bed, “I’m fine,” 

“He can barely function,” 

“Are you not feeding right? Twice a day for you, I told you that.” Lix touches his forehead and he flinches away from his touch. 

“I’m feeding fine. I just need to get more used to people, things are too loud.” 

“What were you focusing on before? You were fine when you were with the witches.” 

The baby vamp stares at the floor, his fangs out, “Jisung’s heart, he’d tell me to listen to how slow his is and only that so I wouldn’t hear the humans going faster.” He mumbles. Felix rolls his eyes, “he shouldn’t have done that.” 

The older vampire comes closer, taking Minho’s face in his hands, “focus on one sound around you, not him, focusing on him is great when he’s around but you need to be able to function on your own.” 

“He can’t function on his own,” Changbin adds acting like the peanut gallery at the moment. 

“Yes I can, I don’t need him,” 

“You don’t act like it.” Bin mutters, his arms crossed over his chest, he watches Minho begin to shake slightly. 

“I don’t need I can do it on my own,” Minho growls at him. 

“Okay we don’t need to fight why don’t we just go to dinner yeah?” Lix pulls him off his bed feeling the trembles going through Minho’s body. 

“Okay,” The three of them head down the hall, ahead of them is Hyunjin with Jeongin and Minnie, Jisung with them too. He’s laughing and jumping around like usual, not notice the three behind them. 

Minho grips onto Lix’s hand, his body wanting to be all over the boy in front of him. 

“Hey you guys gonna wait up!?” Bin yells to them, the four turn around Sungie physically deflates, his shoulders slumping head going down. 

“You guys gonna associate with us?” Jeongin asks. 

“Oof,” Jin laughs quietly, his arm wraps around Jisung’s shoulders causing something to stir inside Minho. He doesn’t like Hyunjin touching his mate in the slightest bit. 

“Two way street bud.” Lix rolls his eyes, they come together and Sungie is ignoring them, curled against Jin, the fae boy actually protecting him. 

“Enough with the passive aggressive tones please you guys are making my ears bleed. Kiss and make up already,” Seungmin finally announces. He takes Jisung and then grabs Felix too, Minho stumbling forward as he tries to stay attached to the the blonde vampire. 

“We’re not even fighting.” Felix rolls his eyes at the pup pushing them close together. 

“End the Cold War before we lock you two together for an extended period of time.” Minnie growls lowly while guiding the two over to a bench. 

“We’ll be at dinner,” Jeongin throes over his shoulder, he snaps as they walk away, the signal of his magic. What he just spelled however they don’t know. 

Felix looks at Jisung waiting for him to speak, Sungie staring at the ground. 

“We just going to sit here then?” Lix asks. 

“I don’t have anything to say to you so,” Jisung lifts his head. 

“Why are you being so petty? What point are you trying to prove by avoiding me?” 

“I’m not being petty, did you not tell me to stay away from him? I’m only doing what you suggested.” Jisung’s tone shifts, his whole demeanor changes. 

“Okay stay away from him but now you’re avoiding me, I only told you what I thought was best for both of you.” Felix shoots back. 

“Yeah well no one asked, we both were perfectly fine and now he wants nothing to do with me again. It just proves the fact he didn’t even want to be with me in the first place, thank you so much Felix for showing me this.” Jisung tries to get up but finds he’s locked in place. Their bodies being what Jeongin spelled, making it so they can’t move from this spot. 

“That’s not what I did, I only told you not to let him bite you, whatever you told him afterwards has caused this spiral.” 

“He thinks I knowingly was making him codependent! He doesn’t want anything to do with now.” Jisung spits at Felix. 

“You were!” 

“No I wasn’t! What would you know about it anyway? You’ve never changed anyone and never seen anyone be changed, you didn’t have a good sire either.” 

They glare at each other again, “I know enough about it to know keeping him locked up wasn’t good for him. You might not have been doing exactly what was done to you-“

“I actually care about him! This is what you’re seeming to forget, he’s my mate! Yunso didn’t give a fuck about me, he thought it was fun to get me so attached to him and then up and leave. You keep saying I’m doing to him what was done to me but I’m not going to make him fall in love with me and leave him behind! I’m not going to let him sire to me completely and then leave him to suffer. And you’re a Bitch for thinking I would do that to him!” Jisung nearly screams, his hands clenching angrily eyes filled with tears. 

Felix just stares at him for a second, “he already can’t function by himself Jisung, he’s so enthralled with you that he can’t go to class he can’t sit still-“

“Because you ripped him away from me and made him think even being in the same room as me is going to make him hooked! The first week a turn is supposed to stay inside adapt to their body, stay with their sire so they don’t eat anyone Felix. I brought him outside at night because he needed to start feeling the air again, start smelling people again and not just me. But now he has it in his head I’m bad for him, he doesn’t want me around him.” Sungie’s tears fall, “it’s two fucking sided Lix, I feel him suffering, when he shakes I shake, when he panics I panic but I can’t do shit about it!” 

Felix stays quiet, “I’m sorry, I’ll try to talk to him if you want, I didn’t think he’d just stop talking to you.” 

“You should have figured that considering he doesn’t like me he likes my mouth and my body. You try having a mate that thinks you’re annoying and practically cringes every time you speak.” Jisung wipes his eyes, still stuck on the bench, Felix pulls his best friend to his chest. 

“Sung he does care about you, he’s just scared, I don’t think Minho has ever had a relationship like this. I don’t think he’s ever had the fear of being dependent on someone.” The younger boy runs his fingers through Jisung’s hair trying to stop his trembling. People walk by them and give them strange looks. 

“I’m sorry I made you so upset, I just don’t want either one of you to get hurt anymore. I only said anything because I don’t want you to care about him more than you care about yourself.” He adds softly while kissing his forehead. Sungie sniffles and runs his eyes. 

“It’s okay, I get it, it just sucks now because he doesn’t want me near him.” 

“He will, i'll talk to him.” They press their foreheads together, hands locked in their laps. 

“I can’t believe Jeongin froze us here.” Sungie mutters while putting his head on Lix’s shoulder. The two now cuddling close since it is cold out, yeah they don’t technically need jackets because it won’t affect them that much but they’re both so adapted to be human they feel like they need the jackets now. 

“We needed to kiss and make up somehow.” Felix   
Laughs softly. Jisung hums at his words, having missed his best friend. 

Their comfort and silence gets disrupted however, Woojin walking over to them, “fuck,” Felix whispers they both start to panic since they’re literally frozen to the bench. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” 

“You tried to kill us.” Jisung says instantly trying to hide his panic. 

“Well I’ve been trying to talk to you so I can explain that’s not what I was trying to do.” Woojin stands in front of them, he looks intimidating as hell right now. 

“Talk to us now then.” Felix says. 

Woojin groans softly, “your coven was never supposed to be hurt, hell I didn’t even know about you guys really. I had a feeling Seungmin was something cause he always seems a little strange around full moons but I wasn’t really sure.” 

“So then how did we get involved?” Jisung counters. 

“Changbin is the black wolf is he not?” Woojin raises his brows at them. 

They share a look, “Are you still hunting the black wolf?” 

“No, I don’t want part of any supernatural around here if those crazy hunters are part of it.” Woojin looks around nervously. 

“Yes that’s Bin,” Felix whispers. 

“I got brought in because I specialize in lone wolves, this group couldn’t keep this one down no matter what they tried. At first I figured they couldn’t because he was in a pack, but then I watched him, he’s strong way stronger than he realizes. Or they do too.” Woojin explains quietly, “I needed more information about why they wanted to kill the wolf they told me it was dragging people in the woods and killing them. Every full moon it was doing. I saw him do it last month so I believed them and knew what had to be done.” 

“He’s only a pup, hunters don’t get that, pups can’t control themselves.” Felix practically growls.

“Don’t get defensive about it, he was killing people something had to be done. The next moon I waited in the woods to confront him I got him cornered just to check him out but before I could act the other hunters attacked, they shot him so many times. He fought back, like I said he’s strong and he attacked me. They shot him more and he finally went down but instead of checking to see if he actually was they took off leaving me and stole his human clothes.” 

“Trophies,” Sungie whispers. 

“I watched all of you find him, they must have still been around because that was the night they saw you arguing with Minho for the first time. Their attention shifted from Changbin to saving Minho from you. I got out of the woods and ran to Chan, I saw you and Minho arguing but I never saw you as a vampire Jisung. At that point I still didn’t know what you were.” 

Felix and Jisung share a look, “so you told Chan what happened and he decided to help you?” 

“He thought Minho was in danger too, I noticed how he changed, and I saw the bite marks on his neck. I figured someone was feeding off of him regularly. And so did the other group, that’s when they asked me if I’d help get him to give up who was the vampire. He was never supposed to get hurt, we just wanted to know who was taking advantage of the humans.” 

“I wasn’t taking advantage of him, I fed off him once and it wasn’t even feeding.” Jisung narrows his eyes. 

“The change in his behavior made it seem like he was being groomed Jisung, you have to realize that. He was in danger in my eyes my job is to protect him.” 

“Yeah well you did the opposite.” Sungie rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah I know. What happened to him I wasn’t part of. When he wouldn’t give up who was feeding off him or that he knew anything Chan and I went to leave him alone. But then they just came out of the shadows and grabbed him, he fought so much, they held Chan and I back too so we couldn’t help. There wasn’t anything I could do once they started bringing us through the woods.” Woojin shivers, “when we got to the building Eunji took him away and locked and Chan in a separate area so we could stop them.” 

“She tried to cleanse him, his sides are covered in scaring now because she branded him so many times.” Jisung whispers, “they are as old fashion as they get Jisung, I told my clan about them as soon as Minho turned. But they’re massive, some professors are hunters on campus, the heads too. We can’t stop them you just have to be quiet about what you are. They’re the kind of hunters that want all supernatural gone not just the ones that harm humans.” 

“What do you mean some of the heads? Like who?” Felix whispers. 

“The Dean is high on their ranking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a long one, I know the random fight between Felix and Jisung May seem strange but I’m trying to just show more depth with their characters I guess. Also I’m trying to get across that even though Minho and Jisung are mates they don’t know each other as well as they could and there is still a lot of mistrust between them. 
> 
> Anyway after that long word vomit. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed, what are your thoughts about the dean being a hunter!!!???? 
> 
> Also off topic but Miroh that shit slaps, the whole album goes so hard ngl. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hella long and kind of all over the place I’m so sorry.

“Hyunjin meets with the dean every other day.” 

“Why?” 

“Because she wants to know how he’s healing, she doesn’t know what he is.” Jisung looks panicked for a second, Felix too, “the dean in a hunter I’m sure of it. I’ve seen her at their meetings when I first got brought into all of this.” Woojin explains. 

Jisung twitches on the bench, hands tapping on his thighs, “why are you guys sitting outside in the cold like this?” 

“Jeongin froze us to the bench so we’d kiss and make up.” Lix explains, Jisung takes his hands both unbelievably stressed out now. 

“Oh,” Woojin stares for a few seconds, “do you want me to go find him?”

“No we’ll just stay like this for now.” Jisung murmurs, Woojin nods, “I don’t wanna be seen talking with you guys for your own safety. She doesn’t know you’re the ones that killed the group of hunters that took Minho. She only knows that Minho is still being groomed and fed off of. I doubt it’ll take long for her to put two and two together.” 

Sungie looks at Lix, “they know who I am, Min and I were out in woods the other night and I got shot, they sent a stake through my stomach while I was sitting on him. We got away clearly but I don’t know if they know who I really am.” 

“I don’t think they do, you wouldn’t be sitting here if they did honestly.” Woojin whispers. 

The two vampires look to each other, hands still locked. “Fantastic.” Lix murmurs. 

“I’ll let you know what happens and what I find out. Take care of each other and stay close.” Woojin takes both their hands and squeezes slightly. He then walks away from them, Jisung sets his head back on Lix’s shoulder, “we’re in so much shit Lix.” He whispers. 

“Should we move?” 

“We can’t just pack up, Minho has a family, they’re not safe and neither is he. We have to fight this.” 

“We could contact the government, this is wrongful hunting after all.” 

“You think something will actually be done? We don’t live in any actual section of Din Sanna. We’re on our own out here.” Jisung puts his head in his hands, Lix rubbing his back gently. 

About twenty minutes later the two of them are still trying to figure out what to do but the rest of their group is back. Sungie has his legs crossed up on the bench now, Lix holding his hands. 

“You guys all made up now?” Jeongin asks before releasing them. 

“Yeah, can you let us up now it’s freezing.” Jisung visibly shivers. 

Innie snaps and both vampires get to their feet, Felix instantly curling against Changbin. Sungie stands to the side, his hands pushing into his pockets. 

As he starts to walk away he’s suddenly grabbed his whole body pressing against Minho, they both let out a sigh of relief. Jisung stuffs his face into his neck, arms wrapped around his waist. 

“I’m sorry,” Minho whispers into his hair, the baby vamp goes as far as to push his hands under Jisung’s shirt slightly, one of his hands going under his chin to tilt his head up. Their lips meet and Jisung practically melts against him. 

“And like that all is right in the world again.” Hyunjin smiles proudly, his arm wrapped around Jeongin’s shoulders. 

“Everything is not right with the world actually, Woojin just talked to us and things are much worse than we thought.” Felix pulls away from Bin for a second. 

Jisung doing the same to Minho, their eyes locking. “We need to be careful,” the smaller boy whispers. 

He pulls Minho and the rest back inside the dorms, rushing into Seungmin’s room. 

“What did he tell you guys?” Hyunjin instantly falls back into the beds, arms going above his head. 

“These hunters are in the school, the dean is a hunter, high in their rankings.” Felix says. 

Hyunjin nearly rolls off the bed, his jaw actually falling open, “no way, she doesn’t know about me right? Or is that why she keeps meeting with me?” He starts to panic. 

“Woojin doesn’t think so, he said if they did know about us then we’d be dead by now.” Jisung whispers, “but they’re monitoring Minho,” he adds softly. 

“Me?” 

“They don’t know that you got turned you, but they know you’re being fed off of.” 

“But they shot you Sungie.” Seungmin whispers. 

“They still couldn’t tell who I was, I was facing Min, that’s what Woojin says at least.” 

“How can we trust him? He shot Bin, and shot Minnie too that night.” Jeongin snaps, his brown eyes glowing slightly. 

“Woojin didn’t shoot Bin that night, he was watching him to figure out what was going on with him. The night he shot Minnie he was protecting him and Chan. He didn’t know who either of you were at that point.” Felix says he’s sitting in Changbin’s lap, arms around his neck. 

“So he was hunting me?” Changbin whispers. 

“Yeah,” Lix sees the wheels turning in his head. 

“Why?” He asks. 

Felix and Jisung share a look, “oh god,” Bin whispers, “no I didn’t,” he adds after. 

“Binnie, it’s okay,” Felix tries to calm him down, but the pup makes him get up and leaves the room. 

“So, are we moving then?” Jeongin then asks softly. 

“We can’t,” Jisung is holding Minho’s hand rubbing his knuckles. 

“We’re going to have to if we’re going to be found out Jisung. We can’t afford to be exposed.” Hyunjin sits back his hair messy. 

“Minho can’t just up and leave, he’s just changed it’s not like he got killed out in the open.” 

This hits all of them at once, Min sort of realizing it too, “my family,” He whispers. 

Hyunjin makes a face, taking both of his boys hands, “Well then what are we going to do? We can’t stay here, we can’t get found out.” 

“I don’t know what we’re going to do.” 

Minho scoots closer to Jisung, his head kind of spinning. Felix hears Bin down the hall and quickly  
Gets up going to check on him. 

“We need to be careful, especially with us, if they’re watching you they’re going to see who you’re around the most.” 

“So you guys should stay away from me then.” 

“No,” all of them say instantly, “Minho, you’re part of our family now, you’re not being left behind.” Seungmin says softly, he reaches forward and squeezes his hand too. 

“We protect each other, if one is staying we all are, we will fight them together.” Jin adds. 

“So what do we do?” Jeongin asks. 

“We watch out for each other, nobody goes anywhere alone. Especially Minho,” 

“What about classes?” He asks pulling Jisung into his lap. 

“We bring each other to class and get each other, we should warn other packs too. Always be on our guard.” Hyunjin squeezes Innie’s waist, trying to calm him down a little. 

“Okay,” they all agree Jisung and Minho promising to tell Bin and Lix. The two who’d previously been fighting leave the room finally, inside of Min’s room is Binnie and Lix so they go down stairs. An awkward silence falling between them. 

“You’re mad at me?” Minho asks softly while sitting on Sungie’s bed. He hasn’t been inside it in a few days it feels like eternity. 

“I don’t know if mad is the word but I’m something.” Jisung says while shutting the door. 

“I can’t hear you.” 

The older vampire blushes faintly, “I know,” he sits in his desk chair, the movement shocking Min. 

He stares for a few second, he’s not really used to rejection, or when people don’t just come right back to him. Jisung is acting weird and he doesn’t know how to approach him. 

“Why?” He bites his lower lip, the tension between them is so obvious it practically hurts. 

“I don’t want you to,” 

Another shock to Minho’s system, “I know I said some, shitty things…and I’m sorry, but don’t just completely shut me out.” 

“Like you did to me the last two days?” Jisung raises his brows, he's made it so he’s blocking his mind. A shield up around his thoughts so even Minho can’t hear him. 

The boy on the bed stares, not knowing what to say, “okay so you are mad at me.” 

“I’m not mad, you just, confuse me.” 

“How?” 

Jisung glares at him now, “how? Seriously? One second you’re acting like you genuinely like me and care for me and it feels so good, and then the next everything falls apart and you take someone else word instead of mine.” 

“You straight up told me I would get dependent on you if we kept acting like that. Why are you mad that I distanced myself? Or are you mad because I didn’t just follow your plan.” 

“I’m mad because you took what I said and twisted it. You always listen to half of my sentences and that’s it. I didn’t have some plan to make it so you wouldn’t be able to function without me, I was trying to make your transition easier.” Jisung crosses his arms over his chest wanting to curl into himself now. 

“If that’s the case then why even tell me in the first place!?”

“You asked! You asked me what we were arguing about so I told you. And the funny part is about all of this, what you and Lix thought I was doing was actually done to me so I would never do that to you. I would not wish that feeling on my worst enemy.” 

Minho stares at him, he still can’t wrap his head around any of this, he hates that they’re arguing because all he wants right now is to curl up in bed with him. He wants to pull Sungie against his chest and kiss him slowly and make him squirm like he knows he would. 

“You weren’t anywhere near being that bonded to me, hell you were almost done with the clinginess. But now you’re worse right? You’re shaking, you can’t control anything?” Minho nods timidly his eyes looking anywhere except Jisung. 

“I can’t even go to class,” He whispers. 

“That isn’t because you’re that attached to me, it’s because you transitioned too quickly. You went from barely any human interaction to so much your senses can’t handle it. Min I wouldn’t let you get that attached to me you’d only been on What your third day as a vampire? You should be happy you were even getting out of bed at that point.” Jisung stands up the anger fading from his voice. 

“I just...I’m scared, I’ve never even been in a serious relationship let alone something, like this. And I’m scared about thinking I need someone other than myself.” Minho pulls on the sleeves of his shirt, “I know we’re supposed to have this bond and we’re mates and that’s like as intense as it gets. But in the back of my mind I’m still only used people wanting me for the way I look, not for who I am. And now I’m this whole other thing, I’m not even myself. And I have these urges that absolutely terrify me.” Jisung walks over to Minho, talking his hands the baby vamp instantly pulls him into his lap, nuzzling into his neck. 

“It’s funny considering I feel the same way,” he murmurs chin on Min’s head now. “I care about you a lot, and I know a big portion of that is because we’re mates, but the other part is because I genuinely like you. You’re kind even though you pretend not to be, I hear what really goes on in here, and you’re funny and caring. And yeah you’re beautiful, but the fact you’re pretty is only one part of you.” Jisung wraps his arms around his neck whispering in his ear. Minho hides in his collarbones, his cheeks red. 

“Thank you,” He blushes deeper, he lifts his head and feels Jisung’s lips meet his, the sigh that leaves his mouth is embarrassing. But honestly he doesn’t care, it’s only been three days and he has missed Jisung so fucking much. 

Jisung shifts in his lap to straddle him instead of sitting sideways. Minho grabs his hips instantly, one hand pushing up his shirt feeling his toned body underneath. 

“I missed you so much.” He whispers against his mouth, their teeth clashing slightly. Jisung pulls back, “I missed you too,” their foreheads pressed together, their hips pushed together already. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.” 

“It’s okay, just don’t shut me out again.” As he says this his mind block comes and up and Minho is flooded with his mind instantly. He hears all his thoughts at once, feels his emotions, everything about Jisung surrounds him. 

“Kiss me again,” He whispers, Sungie leans forward and kisses him as asked but it’s slow sensual. Nothing like their other kisses. 

Minho practically melts against him, his entire body reacting to the boy on top of him. 

“When will I stop feeling like I’ve never been touched before? Because I’m getting really tired of this.” 

Jisung giggles, “it’s gonna be like that for a little while, I told you that.” He slides his fingers into his dark hair while kissing along his jaw. 

“Yeah well I don’t like it.” Min tries to capture his lips again but Sungie doesn’t allow it. 

“You’re just going to suffer with being on the bottom for now then.” Jisung smirks against his mouth, tongue teasing his lower lip. 

“I’m not staying down here.” Jisung suddenly is flipped onto his back, his eyes wide and lips are all over him. He hums eyes now fluttering shut, “Good I like it better down here.” He groans softly. 

“We probably should have sex after fighting,” Minho murmurs while kissing down his neck, unable to help himself. “Oh yeah?” Jisung giggles again, his teeth catching his own lip as he gets pushed into the mattress further. 

“Hmm, it’s good for saying I’m sorry I hear.” Minho takes the others hands, pinning them next to his head. He shifts their hips and inhales sharply, the slight friction making his head spin already. 

“It is, but maybe, we should wait,” Jisung forces himself to say all while he’s slowly getting ground into. His eyes shut and back arching. 

“Your mind is very conflicted right now.” Min runs his hands down his body, their lips connecting again. 

“I know, I really want you to fuck me, but I also think we should wait a little.” Sungie sits up on his elbows, he says his words but then he’s pulling Minho’s shirt over his head and touching his toned body. 

“This isn’t waiting.” Min giggles. 

“I’m really bad at stopping when I want something.” Jisung whines while getting his sweatpants pulled down. 

Minho kisses him a little harder, their fangs clashing again. The older vampire pulls back slightly, their foreheads pressed together now, Min looming above him. 

“Why do you wanna wait?” He asks softly. 

“I just don’t want us to only communicate with sex you know,” Jisung kisses him softly, hand on the side of his face. “There’s more to us than that.” He adds quietly. Minho pulls his sweat pants back up, patting his cute bum gently as he does. 

“Then we wait,” He smiles and pecks his lips now. 

“You can still kiss me though,” Jisung tugs him back down the two of them curling around each other. 

*  
The next morning Seungmin is woken up abruptly, loud banging on his door, he sits up groggily, Hyunjin partially wrapped around him still. The banging gets louder but doesn’t disturb either the witch or fairy boys in the bed. 

Minnie untangles himself from Jin and feels around for his glasses, and his shirt that was so carelessly thrown to some part of the room last night. Courtesy of a very hands witch boy. 

He finally gets to the door and squints at light coming in, “Mr. Kim, sorry to wake you but we need to ask you a few questions.” The director the reslife department stands with a couple campus public safety officers. 

“Good morning, I just need to get dressed, would you like to meet in the lounge?” He asks trying to fully catch his bearings. 

“That will be fine, but the officers need to do a search of your room for any illegal substances.” 

“What?” Seungmin’s eyes now widen, the only illegal substance they’ll find are potions Innie’s made to help his creaky bones before the moon. 

“We’ve gotten reports that you have illegal substances in your room, this has been made by several people so we need to investigate. I’m sure we won’t find anything since you’re a model student but it’s policy.” The director smiles. 

“Okay, I’m going to need to wake my, friends, they fell asleep in here last night.” They’re not secretive in the slightest about the three of them being together. However when it comes to this kind of stuff they usually don’t mention it in case of judgement. 

“The officers will do it,” 

“I will do it, I promise I won’t move anything, I know the rules. Let me just wake them.” Without another word Seungmin turns around and goes to his bed. Jinnie sleeps like he’s dead so this should be interesting. 

He goes with waking Jeongin first, since that’ll be far easier. 

“Innie, we have to go out in the lounge or up to your room.” He whispers. Jeongin groans just rolling over to stuff his face further into Hyunjin’s back. 

“You’re gonna make me pick you up?” 

“Why do I have to move?” Innie whines, “reslife is here baby, they wanna do a search of my room.” At that the young witch sits up his red hair sticking up everywhere. 

“Why?” 

“They think I have drugs or alcohol in here or something.” Jeongin swings his legs over and finds his sweatpants and shirt blushing faintly when he sees the door is still open. 

“Jinnie, gotta get up babe.” Seungmin moves to Hyunjin, the larger boy doesn’t even flinch. Innie comes over and snaps in his ear making him shoot up eyes wide. 

When he sees it was just his boys he whines and tries to go back to sleep, “no!” They both grab his hands pulling him from Minnie’s bed. 

“I don’t wanna get up.” He mumbles while latching onto Jeongin. 

“Well we have to, now come on,” Seungmin forces his shirt over his head and boxers up his legs, along with sweatpants. This makes him whine more, Innie guides them into the lounge Hyunjin curling up on the sofa with him. 

“It’s all yours.” Seungmin says to the officers. They nod and go inside. 

The director walks to the table in the lounge with him preparing her list of things she’s going to say. 

“What is it you wanted to talk about?” 

“There have been many reports Mr. Kim that you’re not following rules for RA’s. You have overnight guests always, you’re not home a lot of nights when you’re supposed to be. And students  
Can never find you when they need to report something.” 

Seungmin blinks, “my ‘guests’ live on the third floor, they’re my boyfriends and nobody has had a problem with them being in my room before. I’m always home on nights that I’m on duty and am very attentive to my residents. I don’t know who is making these claims but I’m a good RA and I haven’t broken rules I know better and wouldn’t sacrifice my position.” 

The director seems a little shocked at first, “I see, well it is possible that these could be falsified after all but you know I still have to check all cases.” 

“I understand that, I’m just shocked someone would try to report me for something like this.” 

Only seconds later the officers are coming out with several bottles, Minnie recognizes them as Jeongin’s instantly. The damn witch. 

“We’re not sure what these contain but the rest of the room is clear. Although there’s quite a bit of hair or fur, you don’t have an animal in there right?” One officer jokes. 

“I have dogs at home,” Seungmin grits his teeth. 

“So what are these bottles Mr. Kim?” The director picks one up, Jeongin now is paying attention. 

“Juice cleanses,” The youngest says, “they’re mine,” He yawns and then blushes. 

“Ah! Makes sense,” the officer smiles. 

“I’m sorry about the disruption this morning, you boys can go back to sleep now. Thank you for your time.” 

They all get up and give slight bows, heading back into Minnie’s room, the second they’re inside Seungmin nearly screams, Hyunjin clamping a hand over his mouth before the yell can emit from his chest. 

The room is filled with wolves bane, a mist in the air, Minnie’s skin starts to bubble and burn, his fangs ears and tails sprouting as a line of defense. Jeongin rushes to the window throwing it open, Hyunjin bringing the pup to his chest to keep his screams in. They can’t leave, the director and officers are waiting just outside to see if they’ll run out. 

Jeongin takes both their hands and apperates up into his and Jin’s room. Minnie is nearly screaming still, tears rolling down his face. 

“Shh baby you’re okay, we gonna get it off.” Hyunjin makes quick work of his shirt and sweatpants, grabbing his robe off his desk chair. Their room is so much messier compared  
To Seungmin’s. 

The fairy boy lifts him up, holding his tail to his body and covering his ears with the robe. Jeongin starts making a potion to sooth the burns. They can’t put anything on him though until the herb is washed from his skin. 

Jinnie practically flies into the bathrooms thankfully no one is in their to see they’re showering together. 

“You gotta stand for me baby,” he murmurs flipping the water on and taking the robe off him. Seungmin whimpers tears still streaming down his face. “Easy, we’re gonna get it off,” Jin backs into the water pulling the pups boxers down all the way he’s trembling. His tail quite literally between his legs with fear, ears flat to his head. 

Jeongin follows behind with a washcloth and towels, he also has his healing potions. He flicks his wrist and the stall door unlocks so he can slip inside. Seungmin is currently sobbing into Hyunjin’s chest, claws ripping his shirt. 

“Minnie,” Jeongin whispers, he steps into the small cube too and takes the washcloth down Seungmin’s back, getting the poisonous gas off his body. It makes him whimper more but he endures it. 

“Almost done baby, then Innie can make them go away,” Jin pets between his ears, very slowly trailing his hands down his body to his tail so Jeongin can wash that too. 

“I think it’s all off, are you still burning anywhere?” The witch asks his fingers touching all over the pups bare body, making sure he’s cleaned completely. 

“N-no, just cold,” Seungmin stutters, “Okay, can we put these cute ears away for now Minnie? Or at least your tail?” Hyunjin turns the water off, Jeongin helps Seungmin out, holding the pup to his chest now. 

Innie wraps him a robe, kissing his forehead, “don’t wanna be human.” He whispers hands trembling while latching onto Jeongin. 

“It’s not safe to be a puppy right now Min,” the youngest scoops him up now, Jinnie cleaning up the evidence of them being in their. 

“I’ll heal faster,” Seungmin whines his body shifting under Jeongin’s hands, not into a full wolf but further into his halfling form. 

They get back into their room and Innie gives Seungmin a look, seeing he’s now a full half pup. 

“Let me see Minnie,” He timidly unwraps the robe and shows the burns. 

“They’re not as bad as I thought they were gonna be.” He murmurs fingers very gently moving his legs and arms. His tail still trapped between his legs too. 

“Let me see your tail baby, I know it’s burned too.” Jin comes back in and he looks enraged by the whole situation. 

“I’m literally going to kill them.” He says eyes blue green eyes out flashing. The fae boy is in full warrior protection mode. He’s throws the closet open and grabs knives out of a case. 

“No don’t go anywhere,” Jeongin says, he’s just as mad but if they react they expose themselves. The director expected Minnie to scream and cry, but they got him out in time. 

“They literally just-“ 

“Hyunjin if you react like this they’ll know, right now they think we’re still in Minnie’s room. They think he’s human, you can’t go down there.” Jeongin cuts him off. Hyunjin clenches his fists, so unbelievably angry. 

“Baby we can kill people later please just come here.” Seungmin whispers his chest heaving as his skin knits back together from his own abilities and  
Innie’s magic. 

Hyunjin crawls up the bed, his features softening as he cuddles up with the pup. 

“Deep breaths pup,” he murmurs into his hair, patting between his ears. 

“It hurts so much.” 

“I’m gonna make it go away,” Jeongin says, he takes in a breath and his magic flows from his body suddenly, his markings all showing up on his skin. In seconds Seungmin is gasping loud and his body is healed completely. 

“You shouldn’t have done that!” Minnie nearly shrieks sitting up, “you’re not in pain anymore.” 

“You’re going to be drained for days.” 

“I’ll be fine,” As Jeongin says this his eyes roll back, both the older boys catching him. 

“He pushes himself too much.” 

“He wanted to heal you babe,” Hyunjin scoops him up, Seungmin’s tail wagging against the bed now. “Hey you’re cute as a puppy but it’s not safe,” Seungmin actually whines his wolf whine, ears flattening to his head again. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” 

Seungmin crawls closer now, still bare his ears perked back up, he crawls closer and closer, until he’s perched right on top of an unconscious Jeongin, his possessive pup side coming out. Jinnie sighs, “fine you can have him.” He lays back allowing his wolffish boyfriend to be territorial for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during the course of several days so I’m sorry if things seem a little all over the place. I’m trying trying to show the dynamic between Minho and Jisung and how they both are scared of their relationship. 
> 
> Also what are everyone’s thoughts about the reslife director and the officers??? 
> 
> Aside from the fic I’d just like to thank Minsung for feeding us daily this era because DAMN they’re loud. At this point they should just say they’re rogether lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

Jisung wakes up wrapped in Minho’s arms, a smile on his face, it feels so right and peaceful. He turns over slightly and nuzzles further into his chest, pressing a small kiss to the faint pulse in his neck. Min hums arms tightening around him, “morning,” he whispers into his ear. Jisung practically melts against him. 

“You’re so cute,” Minho mumbles while rolling them over to cuddle on top of Jisung’s chest. This all however is the calm before the storm. 

The peace only last for about a minute, Felix busting the door open, “we need to go now,” both vampires jump awake. 

“What why?” Jisung puts his jeans on in seconds grabbing a random shirt too. 

“Bin and I went to go get Minnie and the others they didn’t answer the door so Bin opened it, everything was covered in wolfsbane mist.” Felix pulls Changbin into the doorway, his skin is bubbled all over tears running down his face. 

“The director of reslife saw Lisa, was sitting right in the lounge when he screamed along with a few campo officers. They tried taking Binnie but I wouldn’t let them.” 

“Where are the others?” Jisung panics. 

“I don’t know,” 

“We need to wash that off of Bin, take him in the shower. Min watch them so no one goes inside, I’ll go look for the others upstairs.” Jisung shoves his feet into shoes, Minho grabs towels and other clothes, Lix guiding Binnie to the shower. 

Jisung flies up stairs, his ID barely even scanning the doors as he jumps the railings to go faster. 

He knocks on Jin’s door and the fairy answers, “is Seungmin with you?” 

“Yeah, Why?” 

“We need to leave, Bin went in his room and I’m sure you know what’s in there.” Hyunjin gasps, opening the door all the way to let Sungie inside. Seungmin is getting dressed, Jeongin looking sluggish. 

“Where is he now?” 

“With Lix and Minho washing the burns,” 

“We might not have to leave, if we all make it seem like they put something in there to make him have an allergic reaction. This morning reslife accused me of having drugs and alcohol in my room and did a search. They put the mist inside, when we went back in Jin covered my mouth and Jeongin moved us in here before they heard me yell.” Seungmin explains. 

“We aren’t suspected, we could try and pull it off, if we all run now they’re try and catch us.” Hyunjin says while Jeongin helping into clothes. 

“So what do we say he had an allergic reaction or something?” Jisung taps his fingers against his thighs, he’s stressed and they all just woke up. 

“Yeah, we’ll talk about it downstairs, you go into Minnie’s room and try and get the mist out if you can so we can apparate back inside. Seungmin has to be seen coming from his room so they don’t suspect him.” 

“Okay, I’ll check on Lix and Binnie first though.” Sungie then takes off back down the stairs into the basement, he goes to swing over the railing and jump down but stops mid way seeing reslife down on the landing. He forces himself to walk down the stairs the director giving him a funny look. 

Once passed he rushes into his hallway, Minho still standing guard outside. 

“How is he?” Sungie asks while taking Min’s hands, “I think he stopped crying, were the others upstairs?” 

“Yeah, they apparated into Jin and Innie’s room before it got Seungmin too bad. They don’t wanna leave just yet, they want to see if we can trick them again. Make it seem like Bin had an allergic reaction to something. We’re not suspected of anything.” 

“You’re not, they think I’m being fed off of,” Minho corrects while blinking rapidly a habit he’s picked up when he’s trying to focus hard on one sound. 

“They already know you’re not going to give up whoever is feeding from you supposedly.” Jisung squeezes his hand and pecks his lips, “I don’t wanna have to run unless we have to,” their foreheads pressed together hands locked now. 

The door at the end of the hall opens but neither pull away, Lisa, the reslife director coming down. Jisung goes as far as to press their lips together and then pull away abruptly acting embarrassed. She looks at Minho knowingly and then at Jisung. The smaller boy makes himself seem even less threatening, curling closer to his mate. 

“Have either of you seen Seo Changbin? We need to speak with him.” 

“Last time I saw him he was getting sick, something like food poisoning or an allergy.” Minho says while hanging an arm over Jisung’s shoulder. 

“Why he’s not in trouble right?” Jisung now speaks, his voice sounding small as he seems. 

“We just need to talk to him about some things going on. Mr. Lee you’re roommates aren’t you? We’re going to have to search your room.” 

“Why? Half of that stuff is mine and what I have in there is none of your business.” Min snaps, his heightened emotions getting the better of him. 

“Well you have no reason to worry if you’re not hiding anything” 

“It’s not about hiding it’s about privacy.” Minho nearly growls. Jisung pinches his back gently needing him to calm down. 

‘There’s blood in there’ Minho says in Jisung’s mind, Sungie squeezes the back of his shirt knowing what’s in their room. ‘I know, I’ll get it don’t worry.’ 

“We can go in there with or without you, we’re just giving a warning.” Minho almost growls, Jisung feels his body started to react, his muscles tensing up. 

“It’s funny this school wants to keep whatever you think is in his room out because you want us safe but then you let bear hunters put traps all over the property. The only safe places are our rooms and even then they’re not safe because people like you want to go in and touch our stuff and put other things in there.” Jisung snaps. 

Lisa looks at him, “what other things have we put in rooms?” 

“Clearly something, Binnie goes into Seungmin’s room all the time and there’s not a problem but as soon as you leave he goes in there and gets sick. He has a really sensitive immune system, you can’t just spray stuff into the air and not expect people with asthma to get sick.” He continues voice getting a little more shrill. 

“Why would you spray stuff like that in there in general? It’s not your space, honestly this school has some real problems and I’m sure the public would love to hear about them.” He adds crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Are you going to call your parents? You think you filthy little creatures are so smart. How long have they been dead for?” Lisa drops her act, suddenly approaching Jisung, Minho starts to get defensive but Sungie holds his back. 

“Dead? Why would you say that about my parents? I just talked to my mom, and now I’m going to again. Did you just call me filthy because I’m gay?” Sungie continues. Lisa doesn’t let up though, walking closer their argument now much more hands on. 

“Drop the act, we know what you are,” she growls reaching for something in her belt. Minho again starts to panic his fangs starting to grow in his mouth, all his senses screaming at him to protect Jisung. 

“What act? What’re you doing? Why do you have a knife!?” Jisung shrieks and grabs Minho’s hand pulling him back, hiding behind him slightly. 

“You’re not fooling anyone anymore, this boy that you’ve been torturing, he needs to be cleansed and you need to be killed.” Sungie now breaks into tears in command, hiding in Minho’s chest. 

“Wh-What’re you t-talking about?” He cries Minho looks shaken too, although Jisung can’t tell if he’s acting or not. 

“Lisa, he’s human, they both are,” a campus office says quickly. 

“He’s faking, they’re the ones from the woods I’m sure of it.” She pulls the knife on both of them. 

Jisung whimpers falling to the floor, bringing Min with him. “I’m sorry I spoke out, I won’t tell my parents, please don’t hurt us. I’m s-sorry you saw us k-kissing, we wo-won’t do it in p-public.” He stammers. 

“They’re just kids Lisa let them go, they’re not the ones we’re looking for.” The other officer says. 

The director glares at them both the two of them cowering back. “We’re going to have to wipe their memories now because of you.” The two officers approach them. 

‘Don’t panic, just let them take us.” 

‘I don’t wanna go back with them.’ Minho does start to panic. 

‘I’m right here, we’re gonna be okay,’ Sungie squeezes his hand. 

The older vampire feels for Felix’s mind and gets the message to him. Him and Binnie just on the other side of the door. 

“Hey don’t touch me!” Jisung kicks at the officer, trying to pull away, Minho doing the same thing. Only his fighting is far more genuine, the fear in his eyes obvious. 

“We’ll knock both of you out if don’t stop kicking,” The first man growls he grabs Jisung by his small ankles and yanks him forward. He shrieks and the man hits him in the face, Minho gasps and goes to surge forward. 

‘I’m okay Min I promise,’ Jisung says in his mind their eyes locking as Minho too gets dragged into the other males gets. Both of them are thrown over their shoulders pretending to be knocked out. Minho is full panicking now, his mind having flashbacks to the night he died. 

They get shoved into the back of a car that’s parked in the back of the building. The officers having taken them out through the back doors in the basement. 

Jisung pretends to wake up and instantly is cradling Minho, holding him close to his chest. 

“What’re you doing with us?!” Jisung sobs his hands going into Min’s hair. The officers stay silent. Lisa in the back seat, they got pushed into the trunk. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Minho whispers to Jisung, sitting up slowly, he’s shaking his actual fear showing. But he’s trying to hide it. 

“You can’t do this! We have families!” Sungie screams again, he kicks at the trunk, obviously not using his fully force or he’d break the door right off the hinges. 

“Calm down before we knock you out again, we don’t want to hurt you but we will for your own safety.” Lisa growls at them. 

Jisung shrinks back into Min, “what kind of logic is that? You don’t want to hurt us but you’re gonna,” Minho whimpers, he hides his face for a second, his fangs sharpening. 

“Are you gonna kill us?” Jisung cries, he knows the other is trying to hide his fangs desperately. 

“Just shut up!” Both of them fall back against the trunk, curling into each other. 

‘What are we gonna do Sungie?’ Minho asks his inner voice trembling. 

‘I wanna see where they’re going to take us, I told Lix what happened.’ Jisung grabs at his shirt, curling even closer to his boyfriend. 

‘What are we going to do once they bring us to wherever?’ Minho looks out the window watching as they drive off of campus and towards the woods again. He grips Jisung heart going as fast as it can. 

‘They’re going to try and wipe our memory, we’re not gonna let that happen though. It won’t work on us we have to act like it does okay?’ Minho hides his face in Jisung’s neck again, finding comfort in the fact he’s with him this time. 

The car ride is short, the second it stops they both start to freak out again, they’ve driven to the same place as before, only this time they’re now on a road. Minho clamps onto Sungie’s hand, memories he hadn’t remembered until now popping up. 

“Get out,” Lisa instructs them, Minho’s legs stop working his fear fully kicking in. Jisung has to guide him, letting his boyfriend latch on and not let go. 

“Inside both of you,” They go inside but it’s a different part, nothing like where Minho was taken before, this part is nice seems like some sort of office building even. 

“Wh-what is this?” Jisung whispers, a man comes out looking at them curiously. 

“Lisa, who are these boys? Why do they look so shaken?” He asks, “although I think I recognize one of them.” He’s staring at Minho who’s currently clutching Jisung with all his strength. 

“They seemed like they knew about the problems we’ve been having on campus, but it turns out they’re only human. They need to get their memories wiped.” 

“One of them knows what’s going on.” He still staring at Minho. 

“Hanso and Jaejin think neither know anything, the little one just has a mouth on him, and it made me snap.” Lisa explains. 

“This one, was who my Eunji was trying to help, now she gone because his demon killed her.” The man comes closer to Minho. 

“All we were trying to do was help you,” He touches his face, it takes of all Sungie’s power not to shove his hand off his skin. Not to just rip into all of these horrible people around him. 

“I-I don’t kn-know what you’re t-talking about…” Minho whimpers he pulls out of his grasp knees shaking now. 

“Your acting is good, I can see why they were fooled.” He grips Minho’s chin now aggressively. 

“It’s because of humans like you my people die. You let those monsters feed off of you, want to become like them. They’re evil, creatures of the devil.” He suddenly has a dagger, Jisung screams, actually screams, yanking Minho from his Hold, “What’re you doing!?” Tears stream down his face Minho hides himself into Sungie crying himself now. Real tears. 

“You’re crazy all of you! We’re students nothing else.” Jisung continues, he’s scared too, he has no idea how many hunters are in this building, and it’s only him and Min. 

“Let’s get these memories wiped then, although he’ll be coming with me, he has more-“ 

“He’s not going anywhere with you,” Jisung backs them up, struggling to keep his act up. 

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with boy, that mouth of yours is going to get you hurt.” The man approaches them, Lisa too. 

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with,” Jisung almost growls, “you can’t just take people and think others won’t notice,” 

“What are we dealing with then?” Lisa holds her knife again, the man with his. 

‘What’re we gonna do Sungie?’ Minho panics, ‘we’re okay just stay calm baby.’ 

Lisa grabs Jisung, he holds his ground though, not letting her pull him away from Minho. “You want him to live? Come with me.” 

“No!” Sungie kicks, “you’re not separating us.” 

Minho pulls him back, keeping in his growl. 

“Fine you fucking brats,” The man grabs both of them by their hair shoving them down the hallway, he puts the knife to Minho’s back, “if you think your little demon is going to save you this time you’re wrong. We killed him.” He growls, Minho and Jisung share a look, clearly he’s lying. 

“I d-don’t know wh-What you’re talking about.” Min whimpers the same words again. 

They get pushed into a room and locked inside, it’s not like the torture chamber Min was in, its an office with no furniture. Jisung crawls into Minho’s lap the second they’re alone. 

“You okay?” He asks softly, hands threading in his hair, moving his head from side to side to see if he’s wounded anywhere. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Minho shakes badly. 

“We’re gonna be okay, they don’t suspect us,” Jisung whispers in his ear, he sees the camera’s in the corners. His voice is so low they won’t pick up on his words. 

“Woojin was right, they don’t know it’s you,” Min murmurs. 

“I just hope they didn’t actually kill someone else thinking it was me.” Jisung whispers, he hides in Minho’s neck for a second. 

“They’re going to use these flash things on us to try and wipe our memories. It won’t work but it’ll bother our eyes. 

“Why won’t it work.” 

“The method is based off of how the human brain fires, our brains go much faster so we process the flashes instead of it creating blanks.” Sungie explains, he pulls away, wiping both their faces. 

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” His eyes water but this time it’s genuine. 

“It’s not your fault our souls can’t get enough of each other.” Minho whispers, it makes Jisung laugh softly. 

“Do you think, they’ll try and take me away from you again?” 

“I won’t let them, if they try and take you we both will fight, I don’t care if it exposes us, I’m not letting them hurt you again.” Jisung kisses his forehead gently. 

“How touching you both are,” the man from before comes back in and both boys scramble back against the wall. 

“A shame neither of you will remember each other.” He brings the officers in and they grab onto the two of them. Jisung fights gently, pulling and kicking Minho doing the same. 

Once they get them to still the man steps forward, “eyes open,” he grabs Jisung’s face first and snaps it in his face, way more times than necessary, while the older vampire is trying to recover the man grabs Minho’s chin. 

“You’re the reason my wife is dead, I should kill you. Nobody would even know, your creature is dead and your pathetic boyfriend doesn’t remember you now.” Min shivers under his touch. 

“I didn’t d-do anything to y-you.” He whispers. 

“You took her from me, because you stupid weak humans want to mess around With the devil! We try to protect you but you throw it back in our faces! You don’t deserve to live!” He screams and goes to slash a knife forward, Jisung’s hand comes up grabbing his wrist. 

“You don’t deserve to live.” He growls eyes red now, he shoves the man off of him. The officer trying to grab him again but now the vampire is using his full strength and the hunters are no match. He kicks him back into the wall, a crack ringing through the small room. 

“I knew it,” the male seethes and starts his attack. Minho gets the officer holding onto him off in seconds, his claws coming out. 

“Don’t kill them,” Jisung whispers  
yells at his mate. The man before them darts forward with his stake at Jisung now, trying to even just graze him. 

“Thought you killed me?” He hisses a bit of a manic tone taking over his voice. 

“I’m going to now, and he’s going to watch.” The hunter has a knife in one hand and a stake in the other. He tries like hell to land a hit but Sungie is fast. 

The older vampire grabs both his wrists and shoves him against the wall, “grab the light.” He says to Minho. 

He does as he’s told and Sungie flashes it in his eyes, “you erased our memories and now you’re sending us home. We weren’t the people you thought we were.” Jisung growls. 

The man blinks rapidly, eyes glazing over. 

They do the same to the two officers and wake them up. 

“What about the cameras?” Minho asks, Jisung hums, “hold me up to them.” 

“What?” 

“Just give me a boost.” 

He flashes the lights into the cameras too, hoping that’ll erase the footage maybe. Once he’s down on the floor again the three larger males are standing in a daze waiting for their next command. 

“Come on, we have to act like we don’t remember, okay?” Sungie says to Minho as they get in their positions. 

“Okay,” jisung gives the go ahead to the mindless zombies and then they’re walking out. 

“Ahh boys, thank you so much for talking with us today, the officers will escort you back to campus now. Thank you for your time.” Lisa the reslife director smiles at them, a completely different person from before. They pretend to be confused but nod and follow them outside. 

The ride back is silent the daze they’re supposed to be in doesn’t wear off until a few hours. 

They get dropped off in front of the dorms. They walk inside and look around, once they’re in the clear both boys let out a sigh. 

Felix is in the room only seconds after the door shuts. 

“I was so worried!” He shrieks throwing himself into Jisung’s arms. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Sungie hugs him tightly, “is Binnie okay?” On cue the pup walks in and wraps himself around Minho. 

“Yeah Jeongin healed him fine.” 

“You guys reek like death, way more than your normal smell.” Bin murmurs but doesn’t take his face from Minho’s neck. 

Hyunjin and the boys bust into the lobby next, “who do we have to kill?” Jeongin asks and he’s dead serious. 

“No one, yet,” 

“We erased their memories.” Minho adds Felix now hugging him too. 

“Let’s go in your room, mine is still being aired out.” Seungmin says. They all pile into Bin and Minho’s room down the hall. 

“They have no idea who we are I’m sure of it. They’re confused and they lie, and they’re messy. We need to make sure we stay with Binnie because they’re going to suspect him now but I still don’t think they know for sure.” Jisung explains. 

“You guys pretended to get your memories wiped?” Lix asks. 

“Yeah, but this guy, he tried hurting Min and I kind of just snapped. We didn’t kill anyone just turned the flashes on them instead.” 

Hyunjin looks stressed, “we need to be careful all of us,” 

They all agree, “we should all stay together tonight I think.” Felix suggests. 

“Who’s room?” 

“Ours.” Jeongin says, “nobody goes on the upper floors.” 

“We’ll get pillows and stuff from the basement, you also need to feed Min.” Sungie says seeing his boyfriend is starting to twitch from blood withdrawals already. 

“We’ll go clean up.” 

They all split up again, Jisung holding Minho’s hand. 

“You okay?” He asks once they’re down in his room. 

“Yeah, it just scared me, I started having like flashbacks.” Min murmurs. 

“You’re going to, not just because you went back to that place but because it was where you took your final breaths. All vampires have flashbacks to the place they died at.” 

“How did you?” Minho asks softly. Jisung looks down to his feet, He then hops up on his bed and tugs Min over between his legs. 

“You sure you wanna know?” 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that was a lot! 
> 
> There probably is gonna be another update tonight. What are everyone’s thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L bomb

“When I was human I lived on a farm like most did in the seventeen hundreds, but on the occasion I’d get to go in the city with my older brother. I met this man, his name was Yunso and I was completely infatuated with him he was everything I wasn’t and everything I wanted to be at the time. Instead of turning the small farm boy away like most did back then he took me in.” Minho listens quietly, his eyes never leaving Sungie’s. 

“I started going to the city more often because I wanted to see him, I wanted to be swept away in his world. I was in love, but I didn’t know that, he did though. Remember how I told you humans think really loud?” 

“Yeah,” 

“I thought, really loud, and he heard everything, he thought it was funny how much I loved him how easily I fell for him. My father started getting mad at me because I went to the city so often and neglected my work on the farm, and my mother was mad because I was neglecting my fiancé.” He laughs softly, cheeks heating up slightly. 

“But I didn’t care, they could be mad at me all they wanted. I told him that and he ran with the idea that he could have someone so willing.” Jisung looks sad, “that is what grooming is, what they thought I was doing to you. It was done to me, he had me wrapped around his finger, I did whatever he wanted, and he hadn’t even started feeding off me.” 

Minho squeezes his hands, seeing the pain in his brown eyes at the moment, “when he started feeding off me is when it got really bad. He showed me what he was and at first I was scared but then he got me to trust him completely again. He told me he could help my family if I just let him take my blood. So I let him, and I liked it, a lot, clearly.” Jisung looks away, down at their hands. 

“I was hooked, I let him come to my house and meet my family and he told me then too that he’d make things better for us all. My father hated him, he called him horrible names, called me horrible names, I was dishonoring our family by hanging around someone who had such a bad reputation. And by bad reputation it was known that Yunso was gay, but everyone was so afraid of him no one did anything about it like most. He stayed on our farm in the small hut we had way out on our land for a couple days and I was at his beck and call. He started giving my family money too and it helped us a lot, my father even started to like him in a way. One night he came to apologize for the things he said to him but he came at the wrong time…” Sungie trails off, visibly swallowing. 

“He walked in on me taking blood from him, and you know what that’s like. And what it looks like, my father didn’t like that his son was some sort of a fag, so he ran out if the hut screaming about how he’d never live what I did down. How I was no longer welcomed in our house or near my mother. I went after him, I don’t know what I was going to say because it was exactly what it looked like. I grabbed onto him because he would stop walking away and he pulled his knife from his belt and stabbed me.” Sungie lifts his shirt up pointing to the faded scar that is at the base of his rib cage.

“He told me I wasn’t going to tarnish our name any more and let me bleed out on the ground while he lit the hut on fire. Obviously I turned and Yunso took me and hid me from the world, my father told my mother I got caught in the fire and he couldn’t save me. My fiancé was devastated and so was my mother, my father told my brother what actually happened and it enraged him so much. The weeks after turning Yunso got me even more hooked on his blood, he made it so I could not in any way live without him. He couldn’t leave the house without me starting to shake and tremble. And then one night we both got really drunk off of so many different people, I had no sense of time, or feelings for anyone else other than him. We or I guess I, passed out in our house and when I woke up he was gone.” Jisung twitches slightly, the memories flashing past his eyes. 

“I couldn’t move, my body screamed at me to but I couldn’t. My body started falling apart the only reason I even survived is because some woman wondered into the house out of curiosity and I killed her.” He stares at the ground. 

Minho lifts his chin and kisses his lips gently, “I’m sorry I made you tell me that.” He whispers. 

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago now.” Sungie leans in and kisses him again. 

“But What my point is, the first few years you relive the moment you died, it’s traumatic and it’s a huge reason why a lot of vampires are so hostile.” 

Minho hums, climbs up into the bed with him, hugging him tightly. Jisung kisses his cheek, nuzzling into him slightly. 

“Thank you for being here for me.” The younger vampire whispers, he stays in the position straddling Sungie for a second. 

“I always will be when I can.” 

They pull away from each other, eyes locking, Jisung hands going into his hair, “I love you,” Minho whispers. Sungie nearly falls off the bed, his eyes blowing wide. Min seems to realize what he said too and his cheeks get red really red almost like he’s human again. 

“I love you too,” Jisung recovers and presses their lips together again. Minho seeming to calm down against his body. 

“You need to feed, and not off of me.” 

*  
Hyunjin is currently still fuming about the whole day, him and Seungmin are cleaning the witch and fae’s room for everyone to stay over. 

“Jin I can feel you boiling from over here.” Seungmin says as he puts Jeongin’s shoes all away. 

“I hope they can feel it from their offices.” The fae grumbles. His eyes have been shifting from blue green to the glamoured brown because of his anger. 

“Babe,” 

“Don’t tell me not to be pissed,” Hyunjin sits down on the edge of the bed. 

Minnie comes over and lifts his chin, “I’m not saying that, but you can’t be so obvious. I’m okay, Bin is okay, so are Jisung and Minho. We’re all okay, just settle down. We’ll get our revenge.” Seungmin says threading his fingers through his hair. 

“They’re going to find out about us, one of these times we’re going to get hurt and there isn’t going to go back.” Hyunjin says his teeth gritting. 

“We all have each other, we keep each other safe.” Minnie sits in his lap, lips pressing to his forehead. 

“What if we don’t? I feel like, we shouldn’t have to look over our shoulders every five seconds.” Hyunjin pulls Seungmin closer. 

“I shouldn’t have to worry about if one of you are going to get killed the second you walk outside our rooms. Especially now, Jeongin can’t use his magic as much he’s scared he can’t protect himself.” 

“We can, he just has to be careful, he has a handle on it babe, this isn’t the first time we’ve had to deal with this.” Minnie sits in his lap, brushing his hair behind his ears. 

“That doesn’t mean anything-“ 

“Hyunjin, we’re gonna be okay, you don’t have to worry so much baby.” Seungmin cuts him off, “we know what they know, there is only so much we can do. If we get up and leave they will follow us.” 

The older boy sighs, “you can go back to being a puppy now.” 

“You know I’m right, there’s no reason for us to be stressing out even more. We know they’re around we need to be careful and that’s all we can do for now.” Minnie arms curl around the older boys neck. 

“You’re too smart for your own good.” Jin mutters and kisses the pup making him squeak slightly. His hands coming up to his hair again pulling slightly. 

Seungmin shifts and straddles his lap now, kissing him a little harder than probably necessary. Jin smiling and pulling him closer hands sliding into his back pockets. 

“Sheesh invite me at least.” Jeongin comes in his eyes on his two boyfriends currently in a compromising position. 

“It wasn’t planned Innie,” Jin laughs, he leans back on his elbows Minnie still in his lap. 

“We’re having company you little nasties.” He adds Seungmin wraps around their older boyfriend tighter, sticking his tongue out. Jeongin throws the pillows down and launches himself into their beds too. Squeezing between the two of them. 

“What happened to company?” Hyunjin giggles as he gets attacked by both the others on his neck. 

“They’re still here stop being gay.” Felix bumps the door open, Binnie with him. The three boyfriends on the bed just cuddling each other now. 

Lix throws the blankets from Minho and Changbin’s room down on the floor, already in sweat pants and big sweater. Binnie latches onto him already, nuzzling into his neck. In a similar manner Seungmin had just been doing to Hyunjin. 

The fae boys laughs suddenly, his pup still wiggling himself into his lap so he’s getting all the attention and not Innie. 

“What’s so funny?” Felix asks, enjoying the fact Changbin is being all over him at the moment. 

“Oh you’re both just synced up is all.” Seungmin flips his head up, nearly head butting Hyunjin in the process. 

“I am not,” He narrows his eyes. 

“Oh you’re not?” Jin teases. 

“What are you talking about?” Felix slides his fingers into Binnie’s hair, kissing the side of his head. 

“Their heats are at the same time.” Hyunjin giggles more, “I’m not going into heat you little shit!” Minnie slaps his boyfriend’s thigh, face red hot. He always gets flustered when this kind of stuff gets brought up. 

“I’m not either, trust me I’d know.” Bin mutters, he hates it, it’s literally the worst. Way worse than actually turning and that sucks so much. 

“Oh my god.” Lix blushes feeling Bin’s nose nuzzling at his neck again. He totally is, they’ve all seen it with Minnie enough times, they know the signs. And Changbin is totally marking Felix right now. 

“Whatever you say.” Jin grabs onto Seungmin wrapping him in his limbs not letting the pup up. Jeongin rolls his eyes at them, sitting at the edge of the beds now. 

“So should we even be expecting them or are we assuming they’re fucking?” Changbin asks, of course referring to the vampire couple in the basement. 

“Um, I think they’ll come, they aren’t fighting anymore.” Lix says nearly yelping as Bin nips his neck. 

“Fighting doesn’t mean they can’t fuck.” Jin snorts. 

“Excuse me?” Jisung bumps the door open now, his blankets piled up on his head, Minho coming in behind him with the pillows from Lix’s bed. 

“Oh nothing honey, you’re just so cute is all.” Hyunjin teases, his arm slung over Seungmin’s neck holding the pup to his chest. 

Jisung rolls his eyes and throws his and Lix’s stuff on the floor too. Minho crawls down next to him feeling incredibly needy after the day they’ve had. He cuddles up with his boyfriend pulling the smaller into his lap. 

“You guys sure you’re okay?” Felix asks from next to them. 

“My head hurts, I actually got flashed with the light way more than needed. But I’ll be fine.” Sungie says while scooting himself around in Min’s lap go get comfortable. 

“It’s just been one hell of a day for all of us.” Bin groans, he’s detached himself from Felix for the moment laying on his back now. Jeongin sits up from where he’d been groggily laying. 

“I feel like my magic center is going to combust.” He moans in pain. His glamours falling down revealing all his marking, Jinnie traces his hands gently. Seungmin bounds from the fairy to the witches lap, his arms curling around his neck. 

“You need to take it easy.” Minnie murmurs, his hands combing through Jeongin’s hair. And he says he’s not starting his heat, his behavior towards Innie is a dead give away. 

“Do witches run out of magic?” Minho asks. 

“We don’t really run out, our bodies just give out after a certain spells and stuff. A witches strength is dependent on how close the lineage is to the demon the family is from. I’m pretty close to mine, and my marking are all satanic unfortunately which gives me more power but also makes me a little crazy.” 

“How do you mean?” 

Innie hums softly, “most witches are born into cults, there isn’t a way to gain power if you’re not a descendant of a demon. There are some cults that are good, those are the ones that are friends with friendly fairies. And then there are some like mine who aren’t so good,” he explains. 

“We kept our power strong by the elders summoning demons to mate with the women of our cult so there would be direct connections. Then when the baby is born the same demon came back and, marked us. That’s why all of my marking look look like burns.” Jeongin points to his more intense marks on his arms. 

“Witches that are created naturally, and that are part of good cults aren’t as strong but they don’t get winded as easy so to speak. That’s why they’re closer to friendly fairies, there was like protection. Good cults are in touch with nature that’s how they get their power, not from demons. But the bad ones...are really strong like I am, we’re strong because of our connection with our fathers. But that comes with a cost because after all half of us is still human.” Hyunjin sets his chin on Innie’s shoulder kissing his cheek gently. 

“I try to use only good magic, which is why when I heal you guys most of the time I touch Jinnie. But my magic is strongest when I tap into the actual source, the demon in me. That’s when my markings show it’s the demon side of myself coming through. And honestly I wouldn’t care about using that magic if it didn’t make me an absolute psycho.” Jeongin explains, “that magic floods my brain and makes the human parts of me nonexistent. It makes us tired because most of the time we want the human part back.” 

“Does it hurt to have a glamour?” Minho asks, he wants to know everything he can about all of them. 

“It doesn’t hurt really, it’s just something you get used to. Although it feels better when you don’t have a glamour.” Hyunjin says, “but for me it’s different to Innie because his is only his skin really, mine is my whole body and my magic.” 

“Oh, if you were in the bad kind of cult how did you end up with Jinnie?” 

“He didn’t he ended up with me.” Seungmin laughs, he kisses the side of Jeongin’s face making the younger groan and try and push him off. 

“Witches are little shits more than fairies, especially when they’re in cults and the bad ones think it’s funny to mess with wolves on full moons.” Seungmin narrows his eyes at his younger boyfriend the memories flashing in his mind. 

“You’re just screwed all around aren’t you then Minnie?” Changbin laughs. 

“When I met Jeongin it was a full moon and we happened to be staying in a cabin kind of thing for the weekend which just so happened to be extremely close to a cult town. I had been by myself that night and someone’s annoying little friends thought it was funny to mess with a wolf that was alone.”

“I didn’t know any better!” Jeongin whines, “just be glad Minnie didn’t eat you.” Jisung snickers. 

“He practically did!” 

“Hardly,” Seungmin rolls his eyes, “anyway, this group of witchlings decided to follow me around for about an hour playing stupid tricks, or trying to. And finally they decided to attack me which was not very nice, but they didn’t know I was a pure wolf so I was stronger and faster than they assumed. So I grabbed the cutest one and took him with me.” The pup play bites Innie’s shirt, still cuddled up in his lap. 

“You just took him?” Minho laughs, “don’t make it sound so nice like to put me on your back or something. He cornered me out of the five of us that were following him and pounced on me, when my friends tried to fight him off he howled like he had a massive pack so they took off and left me with him.” 

“You were asking for it! You wanted my fur and bones for your nasty potions!” 

“You know I should have known then you were weird because instead of just killing me like a normal wolf you dragged me through the woods by my legs like a puppy does with a toy. I was fully expecting to be brought back to a pack and be eaten for dinner but no he just carried me around and brought me to Jinnie.” 

The two glare at each other, “I got so mad at Seungmin because I thought he brought me a human.” Hyunjin laughs, “You played innocent so well at first Innie.” He squeezes his cheeks. 

“Yeah and then Seungmin changed back and told you what I was. And now I’m stuck with you both.” He pretends to be upset but all of them see the underlying smile on his face at the thought of his two mates. 

“Hold on, you just stayed with them?” Minho raises his brows, Jisung lean back into him more. 

“No I went back home but Jin wouldn’t leave me alone after that.” 

“I wouldn’t leave you alone!? You kept coming to me because I was the first nice fairy you met.” The older boy sticks his tongue out at him. 

“I did not,” 

“I distinctly remember Jinnie whining about wanting to keep the ‘cute little witch boy’ just like he did with Seungmin.” Felix laughs. 

“I can’t believe you expose me like this Lix,” 

“Seungmin was just as bad, before you guys realized all three of you were mates it literally was the worst. Minnie’s puppy side didn’t like Jeongin being close to Hyunjin, but his human side couldn’t get enough of Innie.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes at this stupid fighting, “and now you all live happily ever after. What a story.” He leans back more into Minho, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. 

“That’s how it seems we’re living at least,” Jin pulls both his boys down into the bed again, kissing them both on the lips. All the rest of them make gagging sounds. 

“That’s exactly what they sound like.” Jin smirks. 

“Hyunjin!” Both Seungmin and Jeongin smack him in the chest, making the fairy boy laugh more. Minnie now taking the younger all the way to the other side of the bed to smother him in his scent. 

“Thank god for no classes tomorrow.” Changbin groans from the floor, “that gives you guys what, four days till the next moon cycle.” Sungie asks. 

“Can’t wait.” 

“It’ll be easier now Bin, you’re not doing it on your own anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I was super busy with assignments this week. But here we go anyway. 
> 
> What are everyone’s thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We fuckin up in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come 😏 for our bois

“Do we feel the moon too?” Minho asks softly, everyone in the room except him and Jisung are asleep. The baby vampire having nightmares every time he’s closes his eyes. 

“Yes, not like a lot, but it makes our emotions go a little more wild.” Sungie is laying on his chest, their hands locked in front of them, Min fidgeting with Jisung’s rings. 

“I wish I wasn’t a dick to you when I was human. I wish that I just accepted the fact that I thought you were cute and actually made a move on you when I should have.” Jisung hums, sitting up a little, “whatever happened before doesn’t matter now, you can’t dwell on stuff Min. It makes you sad all the time, it’s easy for vampires to get depressed. Think about that we’re with each other now, how you can kiss me whenever you want now.” He adds softly. 

Minho smiles and sits up too tilting his chin so their lips meet. “I wanted to kiss you so badly all the time, it drove me crazy.” He giggles against his lips. 

“Yeah the feeling is mutual, your human smell drove me crazy. Be lucky the night you found out about all this I didn’t eat you up.” 

“Was the moon controlling your actions when you sucked on my fingers?” The baby vamp smirks, he bites down on his boyfriend’s lower lip. He sees Sungie’s cheeks go a little red, “let’s not talk about my momentary lapse in judgment.” 

“I barely even knew you then, if I hadn’t been scared shitless I would have wanted to fuck you.” He pulls the smaller on top of him completely now. 

“Listen between the fact I had about two ounces of blood in my system, the moon, and how I’m hella gay for you it could have gone a lot of ways.” 

Minho groans softly, “wish you could show those ways now.” He whispers their lips meeting again. 

“We’re sleeping in a room with very well trained ears, I don’t feel like getting killed tonight because they hear something.” 

“You’re the loud one.” Minho sticks his tongue out. Jisung scoffs, “I beg to differ, don’t forget you I can’t go two seconds of me touching you without you squirming.” Min looks offended, “just you wait Sungie, once this extra sensitivity wears off you’re so in for it.” 

“If I hear one more nasty thing out of either one of you I’ll personally eat you both.” Seungmin announces from the bed above them. 

“There is a child in the room.” He adds with a growl. 

“I’m younger than Jeongin!” Minho giggles. 

“He’s still a baby,” Minnie throws a pillow down at them both making them both laugh more but they quickly shush each other since Binnie is moving. 

They curl up more together, facing each other now, “do I need to sleep?” 

“Yes, your body still needs rest even though you’re the undead.” Sungie scoots closer, putting one leg between Minho’s and the other slinging up over his hip. 

“The nightmares aren’t forever?” 

“Not in the slightest, we just need to make more memories to fill them with.” Jisung kisses his forehead, “I can help getting you to sleep.” He whispers. 

“How?” Minho wraps his arms around the smaller vampire, nuzzling into his brown hair. 

“Give me your wrist, and you take mine.” Jisung lifts his wrist to his mouth, “take as much as you want.” He murmurs right before biting down on his pale wrist. Minho inhales sharply, he has to stifle a little whine. 

He does so by biting Jisung, the second his blood touches his lips he’s pulled into the others mind, seeing memories and other things fly past his eyes. Everything from Sungie’s thoughts, the inside of his head. 

The same thing happening for the older vampire too, the two of them caught up in each other’s memories. Jisung takes the reigns of their melting minds and creates a dream for Minho to fall asleep to. 

Minho pulls him closer, usually all he can think about is tasting Sungie’s blood but right now he’s captivated by his mind. The blood in his mouth and filling his veins an afterthought. 

Jisung lets go first, a tiny bit of blood trickling down his chin that he quickly wipes. He may have taken too much, not worried about hurting Min, but the world is certainly a little wobbly now. 

He might be drunk on Minho, figuratively and literally. 

Min pulls off his wrist too, his pupils blown wide, he hums softly, feeling Jisung pulling him into a state of unconsciousness. Their minds and bodies completely wrapped around each other now. 

*  
Seungmin is the first to wake the next morning, his face completely shoved into Jeongin’s neck hips pressed back into Jinnie. The fae’s arms wrapped around his waist his face in his neck. 

Slowly the pup catches his barings, the moon cycle is starting and he can feel it already, and despite his protests yesterday he most certainly starting his heat too. 

Fantastic. 

He’s trapped between the two he’s craving the most but can’t do anything about it. 

On the floor Bin wakes up next, the familiar wave of sweat and intense fever washing over his body. It makes him groan, he won’t really start sweating until the night of the moon. But the days leading up to it make him be on high edge. 

Felix is curled up against his side hands balled up in his shirt tightly. He lifts his head and sees Minho completely wrapped around Jisung, Sungie’s legs curled around his waist. 

Carefully he moves Lix off him so he can use the bathroom and instantly groans, his bones clicking as he moves and a familiar pit in his stomach starting to itch. Hyunjin was right, but for the first time Binnie might actually be able to satisfy his intense heat. 

“Where are you going?” Seungmin’s voice makes him jump, “bathroom,” The other pup wiggles himself from between his boyfriends neither waking. The only thing they do is latch onto each other tighter. 

“I’ll come with you.” Minnie’s bones click too, he stretches and his back sounds like a zipper. 

“I just have to pee,” 

“We shouldn’t go anywhere without another.” Seungmin looks around for his glasses, taking his contacts out quickly and pushing the frames up his face. 

Bin opens the door groaning at the light, Seungmin following behind, both wolves whining softly as their bones click together and their senses grow more sensitive. 

Minnie leans against the wall waiting for Bin, yawning sleepily, he rubs his face while looking in the mirror. Trying to catch any early signs of changing that sometimes happen. Changbin comes over to wash his hands and they bump into each other. 

The growl that comes from Seungmin makes them both jump, Binnie looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Sorry, don’t know where that came from.” Seungmin blushes, staring down at the floor. He starts to walk away only for Changbin to grab his hand and then they’re face to face, the purebred pup pushed against the wall. 

His eyes widen Bin’s scent taking over his senses instantly. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“Wish I knew.” Changbin leans in and inhales deeply, Minnie melting against the wall, his eyes nearly rolling back. He can’t remember the last time he was around another wolf during heat. And this is clearly the effect of that. 

“Changbin get off, I’m not Felix.” He mumbles, knees feeling weak. 

“You smell-“

“Don’t say it, I know what I smell like. You have no business trying to fix it. I have two very capable mates who will.” Seungmin pushes him off now, both of them breaking out of the trances they were in. 

“I’m so sorry Minnie, I don’t know...that’s never happened before.” 

“It’s because you’ve never been around other wolves, you never have, smelled an omega in my predicament before.” Seungmin mutters the last part. 

“I’m sorry,” 

“It’s okay, it’s only nature. Let’s just try and go back to sleep for now, the more we sleep through it the less we have to deal with.” 

The two pups head back into the room, they find that Felix has crawled up into bed with Hyunjin and Jeongin now. The vampire constantly needing to be held when he’s sleeping. 

“Before you came along he slept with Sungie almost every night.” Seungmin whispers. 

“Why?” 

“Separation anxiety, it roots back to how he was changed he doesn’t like sleeping alone.” 

The two of them crawl up the bed, there’s certainly enough room for them all considering the two beds pushed together makes one massive bed. 

Changbin scoops Felix into his arms, the vampire’s eyes opening for a moment. 

“It’s just me babydoll.” Bin murmurs, Lix hums relaxing into his arms eyes shutting again. Seungmin getting back between his boys. 

*

“You think they’re dead?” 

“No Jinnie is still asleep too.” 

“Jinnie sleeps like he’s dead all the time.” Jisung whines hearing voices above him. Minho still sound asleep face buried in his neck from the back. 

“Just leave them alone they’re allowed to sleep later they went through a lot yesterday.” Seungmin always the voice of reason says. 

“They’re not moving though.” 

“Lix I’ll kill you dead.” Sungie mumbles his eyes opening. 

“I was just worried about my bro asshole.” Felix sticks his tongue out, he scoots down and cuddles up next to the older vampire. 

“You have blood on the corners of your mouth.” Lix whispers. 

“I was putting Min to sleep is all.” 

“Hmhm,” 

“Listen I’ll put your ass to sleep too.” Felix giggles at his words and wraps his arms around his best friend, nuzzling into his neck. He’s so used to sleeping with Jisung every night the position is far from foreign to either of them. 

With them both having boyfriends now they sleep with them most of the time and not with each other anymore. Jisung hums and cuddles close to Lix, going as far to even kiss his forehead. 

“Hey,” Changbin whines, he doesn’t like Jisung holding onto his Felix like that. And he certainly doesn’t like him kissing him. 

“Sorry Binnie,” Sungie pulls Felix closer, Minho starts to stir, feeling someone else pressing close to his boyfriend. He tugs Jisung more over to him, the smaller boy laughing. 

Min blinks awake his lips pressing into Sungie’s neck. He feels actually hungover, unlike when he woke up first as vampire he really feels dizzy and his head hurts like he drank too much. 

“You guys share so well.” Jeongin snorts, he’s hanging over the side of the bed, Hyunjin still unconscious. He quite literally sleeps like he’s dead every night. 

“I shouldn’t have to share.” Minho mumbles he rolls over taking Jisung with him. 

“It was just Lix babe,” Jisung touches the sides of Min’s face the baby vamps eyes opening, they stare at each other for a few seconds. Minho then moves completely and curls himself up on Sungie’s chest. 

“Hey we’re all in here don’t forget.” Changbin announces, he’s taken Lix back into his arms too. 

Min then sits up his eyes narrowed, he without hesitation pulls Jisung up with him as he stands he scoops the smaller boy up. Sungie giggles while wrapping himself around his mate, nuzzling against him. 

“You all suck, I was just trying to sleep.” He sticks his tongue out and leaves with Sungie still attached to him. 

“I can walk you know,” Jisung teases, “considering it feels like you’re going to tip over.” He sets his feet down steadying the baby vamp. 

“Did you actually get me drunk?” Minho whines now leaning heavily on Jisung. 

“Not on purpose.” They stumble into Min and Changbin’s room, locking the door behind them. Sungie jumps into bed first and then Minho following behind him. He somehow ends up looming over the smaller boy practically pinning him to the bed. 

“What’re you doing up there?” Jisung asks while brushing Minho’s hair behind his ears. 

“Hmm, not sure.” Min leans down and kisses up his tan skin, he ends up to his ear, nibbling on the lobe softly. Jisung shivers, his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Hey-“ He gets cut off by Minho biting his neck now, his fangs sliding into his skin. The placement of the bite pulls an embarrassing moan from Sungie, his hands going up into his hair. His back arches mouth falling open, eyes slipping shut. 

Minho releases and goes to the other side, his hips falling between Jisung’s. The older vampire fumbles around for his hand, pulling his wrist to his mouth, he bites down too. Min moans, their minds twisting together, it’s not the same as last night. This time is ten times more intense. 

Jisung’s eyes roll back as Minho starts to roll his hips forward too, their sweatpants not leaving much to the imagination. 

Min pulls back, the blood dripping down his chin slowly, he loves the feeling of Sungie taking from him. Their hips pushing together more now. 

The smaller boy releases too, he hums eyes a little dazed now, their minds completely melted together again. He tilts Minho’s face down and licks the trail of blood from the edge of his lip. Teeth biting down on the flesh. 

Min knocks their teeth together he goes to kiss him so hard. They both moan into it, hearing the thoughts of the other. “I'm not waiting anymore.” Minho’s growls against his mouth, Jisung laughs softly, “I know that.” 

He bucks his hips up, getting his point across. “Good.” Minho pulls back and takes his shirt off, Sungie sitting up too, he makes him sit back on his knees. 

Jisung kisses his neck biting gently, just enough for blood to come to the surface, he licks it clean after causing a shutter to run through the youngers body. His mouth moves further, nipping at his collarbones now, hands running the length of his torsos and down to his hips. 

Min hums his hands getting caught in his mates hair as he now gets to his chest, licking his nipple a little timidly at first. He does it to both sides and then latched on, sucking hard. Minho moans, shifting so he’s straddling Jisung now. 

He curls his arms around his neck letting Sungie attack his chest all his likes. He feels him bite and nearly shrieks, the sensation making his head spin. He pushes the smaller boy to his back, pinning his hands next to his head. 

Jisung’s eyes get wide, “my turn,” he begins his torture, finger tips tracing the others toned muscles. Inching his shirt up impossibly slow, he dips down to his waist and licks up his stomach to his belly button. 

He forces his thighs apart and slides a hand between them, rubbing his member through the thin material. Jisung moans, eyes shutting, “I didn’t tease you that much.” He whines hearing all of Minho’s thoughts about what he wants to do to him. 

“You’ve been teasing me for weeks.” The baby vamp counters, he smirks while pulling the fabric back to show the outline of his cock. His tongue licking the shape eyes glancing up. Jisung whines again hands clenching in the sheets already. 

His whines somewhat pierce Min’s ears, he’s reminded of how much Sungie’s whining in math annoyed him. But now he all he wants to hear is more of them, he wants to hear all the sounds he can get the other to make. 

He licks up his stomach again, pulling his shirt off in the process. Jisung bucks his hips chasing any kind of friction. 

“That needy?” Min smirks, “you are too,” Jisung hisses back, he tries to flip them but as his muscles coil Minho decides to in that moment slide a hand into his sweatpants and give his cock a squeeze. It makes Sungie melt, a moan leaving his mouth. 

He bites down on his lower lip and pushes his sweat pants down now, thumbing over his slit already. His mouth finds purchase in Jisung’s neck now biting down hard. Sungie moans loud, his hands balled up into fists in Min’s hair. 

“You’re cute when you’re this needy.” The boy on top teases him. 

He takes his hand off his member for the moment and brings them to Sungie’s mouth. The older vampire sucks them into his mouth, licking all over. 

Minho hums watching his every move, he makes sure the sweats are completely gone with his other hand and grabs a handful of his ass in the process. 

Jisung whimpers through his fingers, pulling them out of his mouth, “fuck me,” He growls, Minho hums and brings his hand down between his thighs. Their lips lock again as he presses his first digit into him, a little whine coming past his lip. 

“Relax Sung,” Minho giggles against his mouth, “I am relaxed,” Jisung kisses him a little harder his hands still tingling in his hair. 

“You can add another it doesn’t hurt.” 

Min looks at him funny, “I promise it doesn’t.” He adds another, feeling the tension in the others body drain as he works him open. His eyes are shut now and his back is arched. 

“You look so fucking hot,” Minho mutters while kissing down his chest again, he angles his fingers slightly trying to find what he’s looking for. But he misses again annoyingly. Jisung rolls his hips, mouth dropped open. 

Minho scissors his fingers into him spreading him further, slowly add the third finger. Jisung moans at the stretch, thighs squeezing together for a second. Min pushes down this time and hits the spot he’s looking for. Sungie’s whole body shutters under his touch. 

“Found it.” Minho smirks starting his assault now. He alternates from massaging the nerves to pushing against them hard. Jisung an absolute mess throughout the entire time, his hips buck and thighs shake. 

Sungie scratches down Minho’s back, actually leaving marks deep marks. It stings but in the pleasure pain kind of way. He spreads all three fingers and is satisfied with the sounds he’s gotten from Jisung. 

Slowly backing out he reaches down into his nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube, Jisung taking it from him instantly. The smaller boy pushes Min’s sweatpants down, hand stroking his member instantly. Eyes almost having a greedy look to them. 

Minho wiggles out of his pants completely and comes back to Sungie, allowing him to rub the lube onto him. He moans softly, eyes shut his face falling into Jisung’s shoulder. 

“Sensitive much?” Sungie teases him now, Minho growls against his skin. 

“shut up,” he lifts his legs up around his hips, their lips meeting again, Min slides a hand between them and lines himself up, his face falling in his neck again. Jisung runs his hands down his back, biting down on his shoulder. 

“Shit-when was the-“

“Don’t ask,” Jisung moans as Minho pushes into him, he scratches his back hard eyes practically rolled back. It’s been a while for him, he’s been a busy Bitch and has had time for fucking. 

He bottoms out against the smaller boy and pants into his ear, trying his hardest not to just aggressively thrust into him. Jisung lifts his hips a little more trying to get more accustomed to The intrusion. 

His thighs shake against Minho’s hips making the boy on top smile a little. “Hmm, I think my over sensitivity phase might be over and passed to you babyboy.” He smirks while very slowly pulling out to push back in. Jisung grits his teeth, fangs biting into his lower lip, “I really doubt that.” He growls. Minho snaps his hips harder making the cutest little whimper fall from Jisung’s lips. 

“I don’t, since you’re the one squirming.” 

“Your dick is in me of course I’m gonna squirm,” Jisung successfully flips them over this time, riding Minho now. He pins the youngers arms down next to his head with all his strength and rolls his hips forward, causing both of them to moan. 

“Oh pin me down more often Sungie.” Minho giggles while kissing his neck, his hands already coming free as Jisung melts against him. It makes the baby vamp sit back up, his hands going to the elders hips. 

“I’d prefer not to.” Jisung whines as hips snap up into his now, every time he tries to set a pace Min ruins it, teasing him still. “Yeah me either really.” Minho shifts slightly and it makes Jisung still for a second. 

“Oh yeah?” He smirks realizing he may have just gotten close to his prostate. 

Sungie answers by grabbing a handful of Minho’s hair, yanking his head back. He licks the veins that trail up his neck, nibbling at his ear for a second. 

“Teasing me this much is very unwise,” He whispers, hips rolling pace finally forming. 

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Minho taunts, he grabs a handful of Jisung’s ass, pushing him down harder. His hips now pushing up to meet his grinding down. 

The older vampire then bites down on his neck hard, Minho moans, his nails scraping Jisung’s hips. His hips stutter up a shock flooding his body,  
his need for his mate taking over suddenly. Between his tight heat on his cock and his sharp fangs in his neck it’s all so much. Jisung is just everywhere. 

His stomach coils and he quickly realizes he’s actually about to cum already. He grabs Jisung’s hair needing him to get off his neck, he pulls and feels the smaller boy smirk against his skin. 

Minho whimpers thrusting up frantically now, he pushes at Sungie’s jaw knowing there’s a pressure point there that’ll release his fangs. Finally he does and Min let’s out a breath, Jisung sitting back rolling his hips slowly with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Oh we’re gonna play dirty?” Minho raises his brows, he flips them over again without letting Jisung getting a word out. He slams back into the smaller boy, making his back arch and he cries out. 

Their skin slaps together aggressively, Jisung clinging to every part of Minho now, his legs curled around his waist tightly. Nails scratching down his back and pulling his hair. 

Minho kissing all over his neck and collarbones grabbing his hips. He finds one of Sungie’s hands and their fingers lock next to his head. Jisung whimpers his other arm caught around Min’s neck, he arches up into him. 

“Fuck-“ he moans while shifting his hips up more, Minho hikes a leg over his shoulder and Sungie practically shrieks. 

His sensitive nerves now getting nailed perfectly, Minho knows it too, he keeps a hard pace. Minho keeps him going at a good pace while now pulling on his nipples too. Jisung twitching and whispering in the bottom. He slides a hand between them and strokes Sungie at an equally fast pace as his hips, the smaller boy moaning, stomach and entrance clenching up. 

“You gonna cum babyboy?” Minho whispers, himself feeling extremely close too. His over sensitivity is not over either he’s finding, everything about Jisung is rocking his world. He can’t get enough in the slightest. 

“Minho-“ He whines, the hand that is locked with his boyfriend’s nearly getting crushed as his orgasm rocks through his body. Minho is just behind him too, moaning softly into his neck as he comes deeply inside him. He too clutches Sungie’s hand so intensely there are actual cracks. 

They ride out their highs, moving slowly against each other, lips and tongues sliding together. Sungie shudders slightly as Min shifts slightly, his entire body feeling over sensitive but in the best way. 

Jisung hums softly as Minho runs his fingers through his hair with the hand that isn’t dirtied now. His lips pressing small kisses to his chubby cheeks and swollen lips. Slowly he starts to pull out making the smaller whine at the loss of contact. 

Both their bodies are an absolute mess, it’s been a long time since Jisung has actually had sex with another vampire and he honestly forgot how intense it can get. He has bruising forming on his hips from where Min was grabbing, he can feel all the bite marks on his skin still. The wounds not closing just yet, he knows dark marks will be left behind because the bites were so aggressive. Humans don’t have the strength to mark a vampires skin, but other vamps can do with ease. 

Minho moves out of bed looking for a towel to clean them both up with, he hops back into bed after finding one. But not before he catches sight of his own body. 

His back is an absolute mess, scratches all over his skin. His neck is a little bloody and hickies are forming all over his collarbones and chest. His nipples are a whole other story, looking completely abused. 

“How are we gonna hide all these marks Sungie baby?” Min murmurs seeing his boyfriend’s body might actually be worse. But he likes the marks, his honey skin covered in them. 

“They won’t stay long.” Jisung mumbles, he opens his legs a little timidly for Minho, thighs shaking still from post orgasm. 

“You’re so pretty,” Minho cleans him up, throwing the towel down somewhere on the floor afterwards. Jisung hums again eyes shutting slowly, he’s completely blissed out, his extreme submissive side coming out as he wraps himself around Minho. 

“I thought you said I couldn’t mark you.” 

“You’re human teeth wouldn’t have done shit.” Sungie is still really horny, his hips shifting into Min’s thighs a little. But he’s also sleepy and that is currently out waying his desires. The smaller boy loves his boyfriend’s thighs and can’t get the thoughts of doing explicit things to them out of his head right now. And he’s damn sure Minho can hear them too. 

“God you better stop with what you’re thinking right now.” Min whispers while tilting his head up for their lips to meet again. 

“I can’t help it.” Jisung whines, he rocks his hips forward again, sighing in Min’s ear at the slight friction. 

“You drive me crazy you know that?” Minho shifts his legs a little, “I hope it’s a good crazy now.” Jisung giggles his arms wrapping around his neck. 

“It’s The I wanna fuck you all day kind of crazy, I wanna keep you in this blissed out way all day crazy. I wanna see how much I can edge and how long you can last,” Minho smirks seeing the way Sungie’s eyes blow wide, his mouth falling open a little. 

“Well we certainly have time for that,” He whispers cheeks bright red, Minho feeling quite accomplished since he’s never made Jisung blush this much. 

“We certainly do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was long as hell, I don’t expect anyone to want a hella kinky chapter next. But if you do Hey I’m down to write it lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Don’t worry there will be more plot and what not in the next chapter. 
> 
> Love alway, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YiKeS 
> 
> This first half of the chapter contains some pretty graphic smut too so watch out ladies and gents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you to my lovely beta that I now have. You’re making my writing not as garbage and that’s real sweet of you.

Jisung whimpers his face shoved into the pillows of Minho’s bed, on his knees, ass in the air. Minho currently edging him for like the third time. His hands balled up into fists, tears pouring from his eyes. 

“Minho please, I can’t take it anymore,” Jisung moans, his thighs shaking ridiculously, his fangs out and actual venom dripping down his chin. Minho smirks and pushes his fingers deeper, messing with his sensitive nerves even more. 

“Hmm, I think you could babyboy,” Min runs his other hand up Jisung’s back, squeezing his hip lightly. Mindful of the bruising on his body now. 

“Please Min, need you,” Jisung moans he rocks his hips back, needing some kind of release at the moment, even if it’s just for a second. 

“What do you need, baby?” Minho leans down and bites down on his ear, taking his fingers out, hand sliding to the front of Sungie. The smaller boy moans back, arching at the sudden contact on his member. 

“Fuck me...please,” Jisung whines, his words slurred slightly from his fangs and venom. Minho hums and rubs himself down again, pressing his tip into him slowly. Sungie grips the sheets, his whole body moving back to make him move faster. 

“Don’t be greedy, babyboy,” Min murmurs pulling out instantly. Jisung cries more and Minho finally gives in to him, pushing all the way in. He pulls Sungie up so they’re back to chest, the smaller reaching behind himself to tangle his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair. 

“You look so good like this, so pretty and all undone for me.” Minho whispers into his ear. 

Jisung wiggles, titling his head back, wanting kisses now. Min smiles and kisses him slowly, tasting the venom drooling out of his boyfriend’s mouth. It makes him get jogged back to when he was first changed and the only thing he wanted was the taste of Jisung. The only thing that soothed him was Sungie’s lips and his smell, his hands all over him. 

Minho can’t get enough of the taste of the venom coming from the other’s fangs. Jisung moans against him, hips rolling back repeatedly. Minho, however, pulls out and flips Jisung over. Minho takes Jisung’s face in his hands and kisses him hard. Sungie hums his arms curling around his neck. 

Jisung’s back hits the bed again as he’s pushed back into it, their lips to locked. Minho licks at his fangs, cutting his tongue on them and then wrapping his lower lip around one, letting the razor like object sink into his skin. 

Jisung’s eyes roll back, his whole body so ridiculously sensitive now, fangs especially. 

Their hips push together at an intense pace, skin slapping together. Jisung grabs a handful of Minho’s hair and pulls his head back, moving so he can actually bite him. The baby vamp snaps his hips harshly the second Jisung bites his neck, the sensations too much again. 

Min nearly rips the sheets off his bed, mouth hanging open as he battles with his body not to give in and cum too soon. Jisung is relentless though, sucking hard on his neck while bucking his hips up. 

“Let go,” Minho whines, trying to find the pressure points again, he squirms and finally gets the boy on the bottom to release him. Their eyes lock and Sungie looks smug. 

“Stop trying to make me cum first.” Minho hisses darkly in Jisung’s ear, pulling a handful of Jisung’s chestnut locks now. Making his back arch more and his mouth fall open again.

Jisung is entirely oversensitive now, pleasure-filled whimpers and whines falling from his lips. He scratches down Minho’s chest, a raucous, guttural moan escaping his throat as the older boy’s angle changes to hit him just right. 

Minho smirks and aims for that spot, one hand still in Jisung’s hair and the other tracing his toned chest and gripping his cock. He began to pump him slowly, trying to work him up even further. 

It clearly doesn’t take long, as Jisung is soon nearly shrieking as his orgasm rocks through his body, splattering all over his own chest. He rolls his hips through it, moaning as he feels Minho just behind him. 

They’re both breathing heavily despite their slow beating hearts. Sungie is exhausted, his limbs heavy and eyelids drooping, thighs still quivering. Minho pulls out and just falls against his chest, lips kissing along his jawline, trailing down his neck gently. 

“You’re so pretty,” Minho murmurs, sliding his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair. His brown eyes are already falling shut by the time they both get comfortable, fitting together like puzzle pieces, simply made for each other.

Minho’s arms wrapped around him from behind, Jisung tucked against his chest. They curled together quietly, the only sound breaking through the silence being soft breaths and whispered “I love you”’s.

*  
The next few days pass and everything returns to a degree of normalcy, no hunter issues or anything. But all of them are still on high alert. 

Hyunjin is on his way to his usual meeting with the dean, his wounds almost completely healed now. Only faint scars still littered his body. 

The moon is full tonight, too, which means Changbin is locked in his room, Felix comforting him. And Seungmin is practically buzzing with energy. 

The trip to the office isn’t a long one, Hyunjin had just dropped Minho off at one of his classes. Seungmin was with Jisung and Jeongin, leaving Hyunjin as the only one alone. He’s not that worried, though, it’s the middle of the day and there are students all over campus. 

He walks inside the dean’s office, feeling the atmosphere of the room changing the moment he does so. The dean is smiling at him but he feels ice in the room, all warmth escaping the air around him. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Hwang.” The unreadable woman nods to the chair and he takes a seat, taking deep breaths and trying to remain calm. 

“Good afternoon, is everything alright, Ms. Park?” He asks, sitting with his legs crossed. 

“Of course, but are you alright? Your wounds seem to have healed almost completely.” 

He tries to relax his body but something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong, he can feel it, a chill reaching his bones.Instinctually, he calls to the trees outside for safety, the sudden rustling of the plants as they responded making the dean flinch. 

“Yes, I’m feeling much better, I only have a few scars left over.” He responds casually, forcing a smile to plaster uncomfortably across his face.

“You seem to be on edge, what’s the matter?” She’s practically glaring at him at this point, her stare a deep and dark black hole, her eyes practically going into his soul and ripping all the light from it. 

“Oh, just stressed out from my exams coming up. I have a lot of projects due, normal college stuff.” Hyunjin shifts in his seat, trying to cover up the discomfort he felt. 

“You know, I heard that your friend, Kim Seungmin, was victim to a room search the other day. You were involved?” It was a question, but she already knew the answer.

Hyunjin plays along, faking ignorance. “I wasn’t involved, really, I just was inside when they made us get up. They didn’t find anything anyway, it was stupid.” He rolls his eyes. “Out of all people on this campus, Seungmin is the last person that would have alcohol or drugs in his room.” He adds, slouching in his seat. 

“They weren’t looking for silly things like alcohol and drugs, you know that, Hyunjin.” She laughed coldly, no trace of humor clinging the breath. “You know, Mr. Hwang,” She continued, “You and your friends have a funny way of always being involved when something on campus goes wrong.” The dean leans forward, her hand going under her desk. 

Hyunjin acts like he doesn’t notice, although the daggers that currently line the inside of his jeans are feeling awfully heavy. The metal craving blood. 

“What were they looking for, then? And it’s not our fault that horrible things seem to happen on this campus. Or that your reslife targets gay kids.” He adds harshly, his breath hitching after he realized what he had just let slip.

Jisung and Minho aren’t supposed to remember what happened to them.

The Dean’s lips curl up into a cruel smile as she pulls whatever she’s been hiding under the table up onto the desk. “I’ve been waiting for you to trip up with your lies, Hyunjin. You’ve been very convincing, I’ll give you that.” She throws a ring onto the table. 

Hyunjin’s eyes grow wide, he recognizes the ring. He, Seungmin, and Jeongin all have matching rings just like it. Judging by the pentagram on the edges, this one was Jeongin’s. 

She lets out another cruel laugh. He was starting to hate that laugh. “You seem upset that I have this. You know, we’ve been watching you, and your boys. This whole time, we’ve been worried about the vampires on this campus, when really, we’ve been oblivious to the true demons. Jeongin is a demon. And we can’t have him walking around, out in the open.” 

Hyunjin takes a breath, he was just with Innie, he’s fine. He’s with Seungmin and Jisung. They’ll be safe, he tells himself. Please let them be safe.

The fae boy shifts gears, his entire demeanor changing now. “I wouldn’t just worry about Jeongin, if you’re so scared of just one witch, what will you do about an entire group of supernatural creatures?” He sets his jaw, posture changing. The dean looks shocked. “You have no idea what you’re dealing with, we live in peace, we don’t bother anyone. What you people do is hunt unlawfully, you break the rules. You killed a human, you don’t even do what you you’re supposed to.” He continues, if he’s going to out them he’s going to make these hunters fear them. 

The woman’s gaze was still cold. “You’re very lively now, is this how you really are? Your weak fairy powers do not scare me. You were caught in our traps so easily, the only reason you got out was because of your witch.” Jin smirks now, his eyes flashing from brown to his natural piercing mix of green and blue. 

“You’ve so sadly mistaken.” He stands up and takes Jeongin’s ring. “How’d you get this?” He growls lowly. She shrinks back slightly, he sees her feel around for a weapon. 

“He’s dead,” she splutters, “You’re too late…”

“You’re lying, I was just with him.” Hyunjin flicks his wrist and vines wrap around her wrists and ankles as she gasps and tries to pull out of them. He hops onto the desk, pulling a dagger from the side of his jeans. The handle is of dark redwood, small branches twirling and overlapping up the blade.

He picks at the metal, eyes glowing now. He hasn’t tortured someone in a long time, let alone a human. 

“You know, for such a large group of hunters, you don’t know much about supernatural people or our laws. You’re very clearly an old group though, which makes you even stranger.” Hyunjin looks up, locking eyes with her. “Want to tell me how you got his ring now?” 

The dean struggles in the vines, pulling on them angrily. “I told you, we killed him, cut each one of his unholy demon markings off and burned them.” Jin smirks again. “I know you’re lying, so cut the shit.”

He moves closer, taking another dagger from his jeans, just to get his point across. 

“My fellow members know I’m having a meeting with you, if you kill me they’ll round up the rest of your creatures and kill them, too!” 

“Isn’t that your goal to begin with? So killing you wouldn’t make that big of a difference.” Hyunjin tightens the vines around her more, “I’ll ask you again, how did you get this ring?” He gets closer to her, venom dripping from his voice, and she spits in his face. 

He merely gets closer, driving his knees painfully into her thighs as he perches atop her, dagger to her neck, cutting small, intricate patterns into her skin. She screams loud, hands desperately trying to claw at her bindings. 

“You don’t like being on the receiving end, huh? I’ve given you plenty of opportunities to tell me, but now you’ve forced my hand.” Hyunjin drags the daggers down her shoulders to her arms, not going deep enough so she’ll bleed out, but enough that she’ll need stitches. 

“You’re a monster!” She screams, people start banging at the door but Jinnie merely looks back and blocks the entrance with more vines. 

“You made me be like this, you attacked us first. Now tell me.” He slips the tip of his dagger a little further into her wrist to get his point across. “How did you get his ring?” 

She gasps and tries to push her desk chair out. “We had someone swipe it off his han-” Before she can finish, the doors are thrown open, forcing past the vines that Hyunjin had blocked the entrance with. Three burly men drag in Jeongin, his markings out and ablaze, mouth gagged and mouth splitting at the sides. 

Hyunjin instantly stabs one of his daggers through the dean’s thigh and then waves his hands, making more vines crawl through the windows and onto the men. 

“You let her go, and we let your witch go.” One of the men growls his offer. 

“I don’t bargain with hunters.” Jin snarls, throwing his other dagger and watching it land in the middle of the first man's forehead. The other two freeze, eyes passing from Hyunjin to the fallen man with widened eyes. Jeongin yanks from their grips his hands, mouth dripping with blood. 

Hyunjin pulls him to the side and crushes the windpipes of the two remaining men who had treated Jeongin so roughly without even looking at them. His hands make quick work of the gag around his younger mate’s face, trying to relieve him of whatever pain he could. 

“When did they grab you?” He whispers, hands and eyes checking over Jeongin’s thin body. 

Jeongin takes in deep breaths, trying to gain some kind of composure. “N-not that...long ago, o-our class got out e-early...I-I was going up to our room, and...” He’s shaking so badly, his markings burning stronger, rage now boiling in his eyes. 

“We need to find Minnie and the others.” He resolves, and Hyunjin nods and helps him stand. The older boy grabs the ring off the desk and slides it back up his mate’s trembling fingers. The dean glares at them, and Jeongin pulls away from Jin for a moment and grabs her by the hair. 

He whispers something harshly in her ear and in seconds her body lights up with markings similar to Jeongin’s. Deep red burn marks cut into her skin, causing her to scream more. 

“Jeongin, we have to go.” Jeongin agreed, albeit his clear reluctance to not do anything more to the cruel hunter still lashed to her seat with Hyunjin’s vines.

The two of them then rush out of the building, not even bothering to try and cover Jeongin’s marks or Hyunjin’s lack of a glamour. They run down the hill and fly into the dorm building just in time to hear a blood-curdling scream. 

Hyunjin dashes into the hallway first, oceanic eyes wide. He darts down toward Minho and Changbin’s room, in which stands Seungmin, his claws plunged into a woman’s neck, two others standing at his feet in similar forms. 

“Oh my god...” Jin whispers. Seungmin sees his mates and nearly runs on all fours toward them, the moon already getting to him. He drops the woman and plows into Hyunjin’s chest, pushing against him with everything he has. 

“What happened?” Jin asks, now dragging both his boys down the hall towards Felix’s room.

“They were trying to get into Bin’s room, but Lix had it blocked from within. They were drawing hunter sigles on the frame and sealing them inside. I just snapped.” Seungmin breathes heavily, hands shaking. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay, let’s get Bin and Lix, then.” Hyunjin opens the door to find Felix is in absolute shreds, his body bleeding everywhere. Changbin is cowering in the corner, half-changed and as covered in blood as his boyfriend. 

“I didn’t mean it!” He cries, trembling badly, his tail between his legs and ears flat against his head. 

“Oh my god...” Hyunjin murmurs again. He can barely move, shock hitting his entire body. 

“Lix…” Jeongin whispers, immediately stepping to the side of the vampire boy. The freckled boy’s eyes barely flicker open, his body struggling to heal itself from Bin intense attack. 

Seungmin goes to Changbin, easing him out of the corner, the younger pup whimpering badly as he nuzzles into Minnie. “I-I didn’t mean it…I-I was fine and then... s-something snapped.” 

“He's gonna be okay, Binnie.” Hyunjin finally snaps from his shock-induced stupor and starts trying to figure out what exactly happened. 

“It happened to both of you...” He mumbles, looking around for something. What that is, the others aren’t sure about. Jeongin throws open the fridge that stores Minho’s blood and takes all the packets out, forcing the blood into Felix’s mouth. 

“Is Binnie okay?” He gasps suddenly, his body healed enough for him to communicate. 

“Felix, you’re practically ripped to pieces, worry about yourself for a second.” Innie whispers. 

“No, they set something off, some noise, it triggered Changbin’s animalistic side. He was fine and then this… this sound blared and he lost it.” Lix looks at his mate, seeing the fear in his eyes. 

“I know you didn’t mean it, Binnie.” He adds with a weak smile. Changbin hides more into Seungmin’s chest, the two pups comforting each other. 

“This is what was set off.” Hyunjin pulls a small box out of Bin’s backpack, it’s tiny, almost like a pencil sharpener. But it’s covered in small markings that even Jeongin doesn’t recognize. 

“The frequencies were high enough to trigger the parts of their brains that want to kill.” Jin explains, “It's another really old hunting device.” 

“Where are Minho and Jisung?” Jeongin asks after helping Felix to his feet. 

“Minho is in class, but Jisung got out early like we did.” Seungmin whispers, urging Changbin to his feet as well, the little pup suddenly moving to cling to Hyunjin. Jinnie wraps him in his arms, letting him cry into his chest. 

“Easy, Bin, you’re okay now.” Jinnie whispers, knowing his place as alpha to his pups right now. 

Changbin nods and nuzzles against his neck. Jin can see the glares Seungmin is giving him, but he ignores them. Now is not the time to be territorial. 

“I’ll call him.” 

*  
Jisung doesn’t remember much. He’d been walking out from the mailbox walls in the small alcove where they’re kept, when something was jammed into the back of his neck. 

Now he’s face down with his entire body screaming at him and his clothing in shreds. This was not the way he wanted to spend on his knees tonight at all. His skin is crawling, it feels like there are tiny needles riddled all over him. 

Slowly, he regains his bearings and begins to sit up. The world spins instantly and he has to put his head back down. 

“What... the fuck...” He groans, feeling the back of his neck for puncture wounds. And they’re certainly there alright. Right at the base of his neck are two gashes. Something had been inserted, he can feel it under his skin. 

He attempts for another try at sitting up, but the world spins again. He feels the rest of his body trying to find damage and there’s… a lot. He manages, with much pain, to shift on his side and glance at the ground beneath him. The sight below sickens him. The floor beneath him is covered in splatters and pools of what he realizes with a gag is his own blood, the white tiles looking even more grossly pristine with the stark red contrast. 

There’s a ringing in his ears and a fuzziness to his hearing, and his vision is blurry and out of focus. Something is very wrong with him right now. 

The world finally starts to calm down and slow its nauseating spin as he gets to his feet, his bones clicking and clacking as he moves. It’s almost like he hasn’t moved properly in months.

Jisung finally takes a good look around the room and realizes he’s in the room that Minho and he had been taken to only a few days prior. His body screams at him as he leans against the nearest wall for support, head spinning. The spot under his ribs where he was killed aches more than usual. He feels like someone blew him up, then stitched him back together piece by piece without anesthetic.

“Not so tough now, are you?” The man from before, the asshole that wanted so badly to kill Minho steps into Jisung’s view. The boy tries to stand up and fight, but it feels like his limbs have been cut off from his brain. 

“You’re all cowards.” Jisung growls, his fangs leaking venom, some of which dribbles off his chin and sizzles when it comes into contact with his blood on the floor. 

“I can’t wait to kill you.” The man smirks and walks closer, kicking Jisung’s legs out from under him. His breath hitches as he falls, the back of his head smacking against the white tiles. Tears are immediately welling into his eyes, spots dance in his vision.

“What did you do to me?” He whispers, trying to figure it out himself. 

The man chuckles, a twisted grin growing across his face. “You’re going to be our guinea pig. We planted a device in your neck that’s currently reworking your entire system. You’re turning back into a human as we speak. Every wound you’ve ever had will reopen, every illness you’ve faced will come into full effect. Your age will start to catch up. You will die slowly, and nobody will care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter was a trip 
> 
> Sorry I didn’t update this weekend how rude of me. But I was hella busy with softball and tbh I don’t even think my feet are still attached to my body at this point. 
> 
> But anyway enough about me! 
> 
> What did you guys think??? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strap in it’s gonna be a bumpy ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back bitches

An ache in Minho’s chest. Prickles in his neck like pins constantly poking him. Something is wrong with Jisung.

Minho scoops up his stuff and darts out of his class when Hyunjin yanks him to the side. The fae boy whispers in his ear and Minho cursed under his breath. They had been found out. 

“Something is wrong with Jisung, I can feel it.” 

Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows. “We don’t know where he is.” 

Minho stares at him for a few seconds, blinking rapidly. “What do you mean? None of us are supposed to go anywhere alone.” The rage that’s behind his voice is obvious. 

“I know, but everyone got out of class early and Jisung went to check his mailbox.” Hyunjin winces at the way he sees Minho visibly crumbles. The thoughts of his mate being in danger is physically affecting him. 

“We can track him, though, just like we did you.” He adds softly, gently taking Minho’s hand and leading him on a speed walk through the campus, the sun already beginning to set. 

They start to hear screams - most likely by the bodies outside of Changbin and Minho’s door being found. They hadn’t had time to cover their tracks, and this chaos is what the hunters deserve anyway. They’re supposed to protect humans, but they don’t. 

Hyunjin guides Minho off of campus completely, the two going down the street for several minutes. 

“Where are we going?” The baby vampire hisses, getting more and more annoyed. 

“To a part of the woods that’s still safe.” Hyunjin replies, walking Minho further down the road before turning abruptly. Jin jumps over a guardrail to their left. Minho looks at him skeptically. On the other side of the rail is a massive drop, one that would most certainly kill a human. 

“Just come with me.” An annoyed Hyunjin groans. 

The young vampire timidly follows the fairy over the rail, and then they’re jumping down. Minho expected there to be rushing wind and the ground shuttling towards them, but instead, they land instantly and there’s no drop at all. 

He opens his eyes and marvels at the sight before him. Everything is astonishingly beautiful. Deep emerald leaves and multi-colored fruits dripped from chocolate-brown trees, with vines and flowers intertwining around them, snaking onto the ground in a lattice of greenery. Everything shimmers as if there’s a sheen of glitter over every inch of the area. 

“What... is this?” Minho asks softly, completely stunned by the beauty of everything. 

“This is Fairy, or at least a section of it that I’ve summoned for us in case of emergency.” Hyunjin walks ahead, his glamour stripped off so his wings and true form are revealed. It still takes Minho by surprise, seeing just how ethereal Jin looks in his true form. 

Two distinct howls boom out from deeper into the small realm, followed by the pups that they belonged to crashing through the gorgeous rose bushes. Minho is shocked to see both Changbin and Seungmin already changed. 

“Hey, there’s no time for playing.” Hyunjin scolds the pups. The wolf with raven fur wraps around the fae’s legs, causing his packmate to growl and pounce on him. 

Jeongin is sitting in the center of several trees, his hands on the ground as he seems to channel the energy around him. Around him are hundreds of crudely drawn pentagrams, all of them glowing with intense red light and looking as if they’ll catch fire and burn down the entire area. 

“We need to track down Jisung.” Hyunjin says after finally separating the fighting wolves. Felix emerges from behind the foliage looking rough, but there is an anger that his deep brown eyes hold that Minho has never seen before. 

“He’s probably in that building, that’s where they took me and then the both of us.” Minho says, the growing aches in his bones concerning him more and more. 

“You both will track him.” Jin instructs the pups. Seungmin races up to the ledge where they had entered the realm. He stood perched there, eagerly waiting for a signal to take off and track down his friend. Changbin follows behind more timidly.

“Jeongin, come on, we need to go.” The fae orders firmly. This is a side of all of them that Minho has never seen. Their true maturity and ages are blatant. 

Felix follows them up the slope as well, his steps less unsteady than before. Something must have happened because there is clear tension between he and Changbin. The black wolf won’t even look at his mate. 

They all step through a shimmery barrier, exiting the fairy realm. The night in the human world is evident, darkness casting over all of them. 

“We were only in there for a few minutes, how is it this dark already?” Minho asks in shock. 

“Time moves differently in the land of fae.” Hyunjin explains. “Seungmin, Changbin, begin the hunt.”

The two wolves take off into the woods, tracking Jisung as fast as possible. 

A strange feeling of uneasiness and settles into Minho’s stomach and he feels as if he’ll throw up. He can feel Jisung fading, and it scares him. The dull ache under his ribs is turning into legitimate pain now. 

“They’re torturing him.” Minho cries, his voice a hushed whisper. Felix takes his hand. “We’ll save him, and we’re not holding back this time. The cat’s out of the bag now. The hunters know what we are, and we know what they are.” 

*  
Another wave of intense sickness washes over Jisung, the vampire retching up bile at this point. Tears no longer well up in his eyes, he’s too numb for his body to react to the pain. 

Every part of his body is on fire, blood blooming from every scar and former injury on him. He’s entered his own, personal hell. He feels the bones that have broken in his body so many times all crumbling inside of him simultaneously. He doesn’t even know how he’s still alive. 

He falls to the floor in agony as his legs give out for the millionth time. The cameras in the room endlessly blink at him, watching him suffer. 

The man from before comes inside the room and Jisung stumbles to the side, it’s almost instinct at this point to distance himself from his tormentor.

The man scoffed at Jisung’s pitiful form. “Pathetic, absolutely pathetic, you aren’t even trying to stay alive. What kind of test subject are you?” 

Jisung manages a growl through his pain. “Reversing the immortality of a nearly three hundred year-old vampire makes it pretty hard to fight back.” He spits, fangs bared. They’ll likely retract or dull soon, and he’ll lose his venom along with his life when he fully reverts back to human.

He has never been able to actually taste the venom that drips off his fangs and numbs human skin. But now he can, a sure sign he’s turning back into a human. It’s doing what it’s supposed to, making his mouth numb to the point he can barely feel his own tongue. 

“You’ve been plaguing our world for almost three hundred years? It’s a good thing you’ll die soon then.” A cruel, humorless laugh escaped the man’s lips.

Jisung leans back against the wall, a smirk on his face still. “My family will kill you.” He laughs, his head knocking against the tiles. “You can torture me all you want...but you’ll still only die. All of you will. This cursed place with burn, especially if you let me die.” Jisung growls, his venom dripping down his jaw. 

The man snarls and moves to grip his neck, picking him up by his throat. “Have a nice last few hours.” He hisses, throwing Jisung back to the floor. The last thing Jisung sees is the man’s boot rushing towards his face before his body slumps against the ground. 

*

Minho trips suddenly while rushing through the woods, stumbling over a branch as his vision goes black.

“Minho! You okay?” Hyunjin asks, seeing the young vampire stumble. 

“Jisung was just knocked out.” He wheezes while shaking his head, trying to clear his vision. 

“We’re close, Seungmin and Bin are there already.” Jin helps him walk now, Felix ahead alongside Jeongin. 

Minho merely nods and they continue on with their path, soon arriving at the building. Changbin is pacing the perimeter, Seungmin following behind silently. 

Hyunjin pulls them all to the side, out of sight. “There are a lot more hunters this time, all of us need to be ready and on our A-game. We don’t have Jisung this time going in, and he’s the fastest out of all of us and has the best hearing, so all of us must work together to fill the gaps left in his absence.” He informs them. 

“Only one person should stay outside, and I don’t think it should be the wolves.” Felix whispers a suggestion.

“What do you mean? Wouldn’t it be smarter to leave the wolves outside?” Jin looks at the vampire curiously. 

“They’d likely do more damage inside, and it would be better if Jeongin stayed outside - he can fight from afar and still cover us.” Felix reasons. 

Jeongin nodded, understanding the explanation. “I agree. Hand to hand isn’t my strength and I’m not as fast as you guys. I’m of better use from far away.”

Seungmin pulls worriedly at Jeongin’s shirt with his fangs. “I’ll be fine.” Jeongin pats the pup’s head reassuringly.

“We need to move.” Minho insists. 

Hyunjin nods. “Alright, alright, lets go. Minnie, you go through the front, they won’t be expecting a fully-transformed wolf to bust inside. I’ll go upstairs. Minho, you stay close to me, you don’t know how to fight as well. Felix, you go through the back with Changbin. Once we find Jisung, we get out. We worry about revenge later.” He gives them each a stern look with his last statement. 

They all nod. Seungmin takes off first, wasting no time in bursting through the front doors. He jumps the first person he sees, and the man under him crumples instantly. Several others try to get their weapons out but the werewolf is too fast. 

He pounces from one to another with ease. Above, he can hear Hyunjin and Minho taking over too. 

The fae boy rips into several hunters, his vines digging into three unsuspecting guards at once. Minho stares, never having actually fought anyone before. This is all so completely new. 

“Come on, Min, stay close.” Hyunjin mutters harshly, tugging the younger out of the room and into the hallways. 

Downstairs, Seungmin kicks open door after door with his hind legs, growling with every step he takes. He can smell that the missing vampire is close, although he smells strange. 

He feels a bullet graze his side as he grows closer to where Jisung is being kept. 

His yellow eyes glow as he pounces on the next hunter. Hyunjin runs down the hallway, having already taken out the entire second floor. Minho follows close behind, flinching every now and then when a loud noise shocks him. 

As Seungmin is taking care of the hunter that shot at him, Hyunjin gets to the last door and throws it open. He nearly throws up at the awful smell that comes from inside. 

“No, don’t come any closer.” Hyunjin orders, pushing Minho back and not letting him look inside the room. Seungmin comes over and immediately starts to whine, tugging Minho back and heeding Hyunjin’s command, keeping Minho away from that room. 

The young vampire begins to panic, feeling Jisung’s presence inside. But why won’t they let Minho near him? He can smell something absolutely awful down the hall, too, making his head spin. 

Hyunjin timidly steps forward, his legs shaking slightly. Inside the room is Jisung’s crumpled form, his body seemingly in a state of decomposition. He looks to be just barely alive. 

The fae boy moves inside and crouches down. “Sungie…” he breathes, his voice a hushed whisper, “what did they do to you?” He murmurs, trying to not cry. Jisung’s head moves to the side, his skin is completely gray and starting to wither away in some places. 

“You’re not healing anywhere…” Jin slides his arms under Jisung’s frail body. “You’re gonna be okay, we’ll heal you.” He murmurs, hands shaking as he gently scoops up the dying boy. 

There is blood literally everywhere, still dripping from Jisung’s wounds. Ugly red gashes were scattered all over him, his legs torn apart, his chest bleeding. He didn’t seem to heal.

“Oh my god...” Minho stumbles in. Seungmin was nipping at him again, but he stops the second he sees what’s within the room. Instead of stopping Minho, he pushes past him and starts nuzzling at Jisung in Hyunjin’s arms. Whining loud, tears trickling down his face, rolling over his sleek fur. The others soon join them within the room. Felix looks torn up.

Minho still standing in shock unable to move. 

Hyunjin starts to stand, Jisung in his arms. However, before any of them can leave the room, the door is shutting on them and several hunters enter, all armed to the teeth. 

Both wolves begin growling loud, snarls slipping through their lips, hackles raised. Changbin steps up first, despite being the smaller wolf. Felix darts forward and attacks the nearest hunter. 

“What did you do to him?!” He screams in the hunter’s face, eyes red and claws digging into his neck. The man just laughs and tries to fire something at the rabid vampire. Changbin, however, jumps to intercept it, catching it between his teeth like a frisbee. 

Seungmin lunges for another hunter and brings her down to the floor. She shoots something into his stomach but he doesn’t even wince. His fangs rip into her skin, blood now dripping down his mouth and covered his paws, matting the reddish brown fur. His massive paws smash her head to the floor with a sickening crack.

Minho yelps as he’s grabbed by the man that has been trying to kill him for days. He flinches as he feels a cold gun press against the back of his neck.

“Everyone stop or he gets it too.” The hunter restraining Minho snarls, bringing an eerie halt to the battling parties.

“And what’s that?” Hyunjin hisses, baring sharp fangs. He had abandoned his glamour and stood as a full fae, glittering wings protectively wrapping around the frail vampire in his arms.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” The man smirks. 

“What’s your name? I like to know the names of my victims.” Jin growls, setting Jisung down and summoning his staff from outside. A tree branch breaks through the window closest to him, and Seungmin wastes no time to take off down the branch shooting out of the building. The remaining hunters look confused and wary at the sudden lack of the massive wolf. 

“Joonho, although I doubt I’ll be your victim.” The hunter boldly goads, pressing the gun deeper into Minho’s neck. 

Before anyone else can speak, the building begins to shake. Black figures emerge from the shadows and sneak along the walls and across the floor. The hunters all back up together, Joonho quickly shoving Minho out of his arms towards Hyunjin and the others.

The tree that shot through the window turns jet black, looking as if it’s been charred by a sharp, intense fire. More of the shadowy figures show themselves and are soon followed by a physical being comes up the tree. 

Jeongin. 

His eyes are ablaze and his markings burn deeper than Minho has ever seen before. There’s not a trace of life in his eyes, which seem as if they are on fire themselves. Demons curl up next to him and the hunters scream in fear, helplessly shooting at Jeongin’s oncoming demons, who were only followed by another wave.

Hyunjin’s eyes widen too, fear sinking into his stomach. This is bad. Very bad. Jeongin growls lowly, hands up at the ready to command his legit army of demons. 

“What did you do to him?” The witch’s voice is an unrecognizable snarl.

The hunters shake with fear, their limbs trembling as if they’re going to fall off. 

“I said what did you do to him?” Jeongin’s screech is the most unholy thing Minho has ever heard, and he’s heard plenty of unholy things in past months.

“W-we reversed h-his vampirism.” Joonho stammers. The demons grow closer, as does Jeongin. Changbin slinks back behind Felix, never having seen actual demons before. The elder touches his fur, trying to comfort him. 

“Idiots,” Jeongin seethes, “I’m going to enjoy giving you over to my cult.” His eyes burn even with even more intense light, to the point that it hurts to look at them. The hunters scream as the demons creep even closer, fumbling frantically for their weapons. 

“Do what you want with them.” Jeongin carelessly commands his demons and they attack, surrounding the hunters. The hunters’ dying screams fill the room and echo throughout the entire building.

Two of the demons stay behind and grab Jisung, disappearing down the tree with his limp body. 

Hyunjin follows out, all of them watching in shock and awe. Slowly, the rest of the group follows, climbing down the tree. Jeongin is the last one out. 

Once on the ground, Seungmin starts nuzzling at his younger boyfriend, concern in his whines. Jeongin strokes him reassuringly, but all of them can see the demonic magic still coursing through his body. 

“We need to get somewhere safe, now. We need to help Jisung.” Hyunjin says quickly. He grabs Minho, seeing the boy is still in shock. 

“We’ll go back t-“

“I’ll just open the portal.” Jin closes his eyes and two trees come before them, arching over some sort of shimmer in the air between them. 

“Go quickly.” The five others heed his instruction and dive through, closely followed by the demons holding Jisung and Hyunjin, who closes the portal directly after passing. There’s a short fall, but it only lasts a few seconds. The grass is soft and comforting underneath them, the complete opposite of their previous surroundings. 

“They said they reversed his v-“ Felix stops himself, staring at Jisung. The slowly dying boy’s body had just been on the verge of being dust, but now he’s whole again. His wounds are healing, slowly, yes, but surely. 

“They’re… healing... him.” Jeongin says, sounding like he’s in a daze. 

“Who?” Minho whispers, finally snapping from his shock. He now kneels over his mate, holding his quivering hands and trying to see where he’s hurt. 

“The... demons...” The weakened witch starts to sit down, his magic beginning to fade from him. Seungmin wraps around the younger, licking at his burned markings. The red-brown wolf pushes the witch to his back and lays right on top of him, a sort of protective stance. 

Hyunjin crouches down as well, summoning flowers and herbs to his side. “I’m not one for healing, but I can try.” He whispers, flowers snaking over the dying boy, mending his wounds slowly. Minho runs his fingers through his mate’s gray hair, feeling their bond. 

Felix looks numb, he’s covered in blood from head to toe, the red liquid that even the vampires in the group had seen too much of belonging to both he and the hunters he had killed. Changbin timidly pads over to rest his head in the vampire’s lap. 

Eventually, Hyunjin runs out of energy and collapses next to Jisung and Minho. They all feel absolutely exhausted, like their life forces have been drained from them. 

*  
A pit as deep as the ocean has started in his stomach, his blood burns in his veins as if there’s sand running through them instead of liquid. 

Everything hurts, his ears ring and he can’t open his eyes. The ground underneath him won’t stop moving, like he’s on a carnival ride that never halts.

*  
Minho is the first to wake, having suddenly heard a heartbeat unfamiliar to his ears. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Jisung.   
His skin is normally a pretty tan color. But he looks like he’s been kissed by the sun now, his hair a deep chocolate brown too. 

Slowly the vampire moves closer to his mate, touching his face gently. Afraid he’ll break him if he presses too hard. 

Jisung’s eyes flutter open. Minho wordlessly marvels at their gorgeous dark brown shade. Those wonderfully deep eyes dart around frantically for a moment until settling on a faintly smiling Minho. 

The vampire is flooded with his mate’s loud train of thought. He keeps asking himself why the other looks so different, why he seems even prettier than normal. Why is everything so fuzzy? 

“Jisung!” Minho shrieks and wraps his boyfriend in his arms tightly, the smaller boy letting out a sharp gasp as he’s suddenly nearly being squished to death. 

The rest of the group wakes up by the sound of Minho freaking out and Sungie squirming around. 

“You’re gonna break me!” The smaller boy groans loud. His face begins to turn purple after a few seconds, eyes watering. Minho lets him go and stares at him, a confused look in his eyes.

“Breathe Jisung! You need to actually take a breath!” Felix shrieks and stumbles towards the other vampires. The older boy does as instructed and his face returns to normal. “Keeping doing that.” 

Jisung’s eyes are wide with panic. “What’s wrong with me?” He grabs at his hair, pulling back from Minho for a moment, only to lose his balance and almost tip over. 

“You’re human.,” Felix gets up and hugs him tight, stuffing his face into his neck and inhaling deeply. “And you smell really, really, good.” He adds, eyes flashing red as he nearly bites his best friend. 

“Hey!” Minho yanks Felix away from his boyrfriend, eyes narrowed. 

“H-human?” The former vampire looks down at his hands, confused and afraid. “I feel like I’m deaf, and blind, and I have no balance.” He adds softly. 

“You look human, and your heart is actually beating.” Hyunjin reports, appearing suddenly behind Felix. The fairy boy looks exhausted, the wind completely knocked out of his sails. 

Changbin pads over and gives Jisung a sniff, nuzzling against the now-human boy’s stomach for a second, only for him to scrunch his nose and sneeze. If it hadn’t been for the situation at hand, it would have been cute. 

Seungmin hasn’t moved off of Jeongin, still keeping him close as if afraid something will attack the little witch if he leaves him. 

“You do smell really good.” Minho murmurs after getting Jisung back into his arms. The vampire runs his hands up the length of his boyfriend’s body, face burying into his mate’s neck. 

“Do not bite me.” Jisung says sternly to the boy clinging to him from behind. 

“Hmm, but it’s hard not to.” Minho nips softly at the other’s neck. Jisung yelps, blood rushing to his face, his whole body reacting to the one simple thing Minho did to him. 

The smaller boy jumps out of his arms, eyes wide. “Don’t do that!” He utters a small cry, face bright red. The others laugh softly, and he turns to glare at them. “This is not funny!” 

They all smile, and Minho runs his hand through his boyfriend’s soft, chocolatey hair. “You’re alive, Jisung, that’s all we can be happy about. Human or vampire, you’re here with us. And that’s more than we could ever need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all that was a trip, I’m happy to announce that this fic will have 25 chapters and then ‘drum roll please’ I’m doing a sequel! 
> 
> I have so many ideas for these fuckers I need to break it apart. 
> 
> But anyway, what is everyone’s thoughts right now? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren’t always what they seem

“He’s sleeping again,” Minho whispers, giving a small smile to Jisung, who is currently snoring on his chest with his hands caught up in Minho’s shirt. This is the third time the younger boy has fallen asleep in the past day. All of them are just recovering in the fairy land that Hyunjin created. They’re safe there for now. 

“He was literally ripped apart and put back together, Min,” Hyunjin snorts. “I’d be concerned if he wasn’t sleeping this often.” His fae form is still out in the open, his wings batting to the breeze around them lazily. The movement of his wings, as Minho observes, seems just like breathing to him. 

Sitting further away from the others, Jeongin is shaken. He had been gearing up to use only good magic, the magic of nature. But what he did was the opposite, his fear of everyone getting hurt had taken over and his demonic magic had, to his horror and to that of everyone around him, kicked in. Then Seungmin had come out and given him the sign to do what he needed. 

The dark magic had rushed through his whole body, relieving him and sending him into a calmer headspace. The demonic blood that flowed through his veins responded eagerly to the shoot of magic, as if Jeongin was a druggie that hadn’t taken a hit for a while. It had been years since he had used so much of his familial magic and actually summoned demons. He could still feel the demonic power buzzing through him, which is why Seungmin has not left his side. For the remainder of the moon, the wolf had curled on top of him, and when he changed back, he barely moved from his spot on the younger boy. 

The demons the young witch had summoned still lurk around the fae land, slithering over the supernatural and messing with Jeongin’s hair as he sleeps. It’s almost funny how the dark creatures behave, like an affectionate pet wanting attention. 

Minho is freaked out by them, as is Changbin, but everyone else is used to them. When Jeongin had first entered their group, he had demons flocked around him constantly. They truly were just like pets, when they weren’t ripping humans to shreds, of course.

Changbin had returned to his human form. He was still skittish around Felix at first, still guilty about attacking him. Felix, however, didn’t seem to care about it at all as he grabbed his boyfriend tightly and told him it was okay, that he wasn’t in control and didn’t do it on purpose. Now they’re inseparable yet again. 

“It’s so weird, Sungie as a human is fucking wild.” Felix whispers to Minho. “We’ve only ever known him as a vampire, when we met we both had turned already.”

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?” Minho murmurs, watching how Jisung’s chest rises and falls, lips slightly parted. Everything about him drives Minho wild, and it’s taking all of his willpower not to completely jump his bones. 

“His heart sounds normal, and he’s completely healed; his mind is insanely active, as I’m sure you can hear.” Felix comes over after detaching from Bin for a second. 

“I know. I’m still scared, though.” Minho sighs, brushing Jisung’s hair from his eyes. He can’t get over how dark Jisung’s hair really is as a human, or how much more tan he is either. His cute teeth are a little more crooked too, which honestly makes him even more adorable. 

“We all are. I think he’s gonna be okay though, even as a human, Jisung was strong. You have to think of the time period we grew up in, a lot of people our age died from sickness easily.” 

Jisung’s eyes flicker open, and Minho’s heart jumps in his chest as he swears he sees them flash completely black - like his eyes contained the void itself. The vampire blinks, and Jisung’s eyes have returned to their ordinary brown shade - Minho must’ve been imagining things. Jisung groans and rubs his eyes, going red as he saw all the others around him.

“Why are all of you staring at me?” He whines softly, curling up to hide in Minho’s neck, fists curled into his shirt. Minho smiles down at the human boy, affectionately carding his fingers through the other’s hair. 

Jisung frowns. Something crawls up the back of his neck, an anxiousness about something he can’t quite put his finger on.

“You’re just so cute.” Felix teases, his hand coming up to pinch his best friend’s squirrel cheeks. 

“Go away, I’m sleepy.” Jisung mumbles, pink lips forming a pout. Hyunjin comes over and crouches down around Minho and the others. “How’s everything feeling, like… inside of you?” He asks softly. 

“Feels like I was chopped into a million tiny pieces, chucked into a pot over an open flame, mixed and mashed, seasoned, and served alongside a salad.” Jisung mumbles, his eyes fluttering shut again. He leaves out the pit in his chest that has formed. The feeling that something is literally crawling through his veins. 

“Well, you’re breathing.” 

“When I remember to.” Minho laughs softly, hearing his thoughts. 

“Humans do think loud.” The young vampire teases, poking his side playfully.

“Fuck off, I don’t even feel like I have a mind right now.” Jisung stuffs his face further into his shoulder, as if trying to hide from the world. The truth is, Jisung doesn’t actually think that loud. Minho is just constantly in his mind. 

“It’s cute.” Min holds him close, running his hands up and down his sides. 

“We’re going to have move soon, I can’t keep a portal to fairy open so long, at least unless I want the death penalty.” It was merely a whisper, but Hyunjin’s words captured everyone’s attention.

“But where are we gonna go?” Changbin stands and crosses his arms. He was wearing a spare pair of sweatpants, as was Seungmin. “We can’t go back to the university.” He adds.

Felix scooches closer to Bin, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind. “We do have a safe area, but we won’t be able to go unless Innie can create a portal.” 

“That isn’t happening, at least until his magic calms down further.” Seungmin announces from his spot still wrapped around Jeongin. 

“I’m fine, I can summon a portal if I have to.” Jeongin argues, squirming a bit underneath the werewolf.

“If you portal us after using demonic magic so soon... you’re going to go too far Jeongin.” Seungmin gives the witch a stern look, his hand slipping under the boy’s chin. 

“I’m fine, Jeongin narrows his eyes back at his mate. “There’s no ‘going back to the good magic’ now, I use the demons or do nothing at all.” His markings are still intensely dark on his skin, still burning here and there. 

The two boys’ eyes lock defiantly for a few seconds. “If Innie thinks he can do it he can do it, he should do it. If he’s lying, he knows what the consequence is. I’m sure he doesn’t want to go that far after so many years of progress.” Hyunjin says while leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest as he watches both of his mates. 

“I’m not going to go on a killing spree because of a portal.” Jeongin snaps. 

Minho looks at Jisung, his eyes getting big for a second. He squeezes Minho’s hand. He hates that he can’t hear Min, he doesn’t like not having the connection he’s always had with him. 

“Well, we’re going to have to figure out how we’re moving somehow, because I’m starving.” Jisung announces, standing up and pulling Minho with him. 

“We also have two practically naked wolves with us in the middle of winter, a fairy that’s risking his life to keep this dimension open, and one human with two vampires around. So let’s get a move on.” Jisung says forcefully, giving each of them a pointed look. They all know he’s right. Jeongin pulls away from Seungmin and dusts his pants off, hands then coming up to open a portal. 

Jisung lets Minho wrap around him, used to his boyfriend nuzzling into him. However, he quickly realizes the young vampire is trying to bite him again. 

“Hey, I’m not a snack.” Jisung bats him away. “You smell good, it’s not my fault.” Minho complains, his mouth near the human’s neck again. Jisung pulls away with a huff and fixes him with a glare. There was that feeling again, crawling up his spine and making him shiver.

“Did I try and bite you at every given chance?” Jisung asks, eyebrows raised and hands on his hips. Minho looks to the ground, slightly embarrassed. 

Before their slight argument can continue, Jeongin has opened the portal, the change in his magic obvious. Usually, there’s a sort of soft light shimmering around any spell he casts, similar to Hyunjin’s magic. But now the portal is a bleak and dark gray, the slight shimmer around the edges now jet black. 

The fairy is watching his mate closely, waiting for him to falter slightly and pass out as he normally does when he uses this much magic. If he doesn’t, Jin knows he’s gone too far with tapping into his demonic magic. 

He doesn’t, but Seungmin and Hyunjin still share a look, knowing they’re all going to have to keep a closer eye on their resident witch. 

Felix leads a reluctant-looking Changbin through the portal first, the magic swirling them through. Jisung and Minho follow soon after, but the second they land, the human is wrenching and convulsing on the ground. 

“Holy shit,” Minho falls down next to him, trying to see what’s wrong. “Deep breaths, babe, you gotta remember to breathe.” He says, brushing the hair from the wheezing boy’s eyes. 

“I...am… breathing...” Jisung snaps halfheartedly, his eyes growing darker for a second. Hyunjin and the others step through and falter as they see the struggling human. 

“I’ve never-” A hacking cough, “-traveled by p-portal while a human, is all.” Jisung mumbles, his cheeks red. “It… it made me sick.” He adds, wiping the side of his face. He leans his head reassuringly into Minho’s chest. “Don’t worry, it just came as a shock, is all. I’m already over it, see?”

Minho nods and helps him stand, finally looking around at the environment the portal had spit them into. His eyes grow wide. 

“Holy fuck-” Changbin says before Minho manage any words.

“What is this place?” 

Before them is a massive house, three stories or so, the outside a dark brown - almost black - with equally dark shutters. However, the color of the house contrasts the rest of the landscape. The land is acres of greenery, tree after tree, flower after flower. Miles of genuine beauty, life and nature shining through the winter. The sparkling snow on the ground makes everything look even more magical, plants growing despite the freezing weather. 

“This is our house.” Seungmin says, as if they hadn’t just walked into a scene straight out of a fairy tale. 

“That is a mansion, not a house. How do you guys even have this?” Changbin gapes, astonished.

“Bin, we’re all really old, we’re not actually broke college students.” Felix teases him. “All of us are kind of loaded.” 

“Well, excuse me, rich kids of Korea,” Lix rolls his eyes at his mate’s words. 

“Can we please stop bickering and just go inside?” Hyunjin groans, his exhaustion showing clearly. Rather than waiting for an answer, he walks up the stone path leading to the porch. He uses no key, rather, vines twirl into the lock and open the door without him seeming to do anything at all.

“The house only opens for us, we all have our own unique keys.” Jisung explains, taking Minho’s hand and walking up to the door. “Only we can go inside on our own, but we can allow guests in.” Felix beats him to the door and groans loud while walking inside, the feeling of home enveloping him. 

Changbin follows behind, eyes wide as he walks inside. Jeongin and Seungmin go in next, not wasting any time in fleeing upstairs to where the bedrooms must’ve been. Minho is still standing in awe outside, unable to fathom the place his boyfriend actually lives. 

Jisung smirks. “You look like you’re having trouble processing this.” 

“It’s been a rough day.” The vampire murmured

“You’re telling me.” Min laughs softly, realizing Jisung was the last person he should say that to. He wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist and pulls him to his chest. 

“You feeling okay?” The younger asks, leading his boyfriend to a porch swing he spotted to their left.

“Yeah, I’m just tired. And hungry, I think.” Jisung snuggles against Minho’s chest, looking exhausted.

“You think?”

“I haven’t felt, like, the human kind of hungry in years. It’s a lot different than wanting to eat a human.” Minho hums in acknowledgment, his eyes tracing the veins running up and down Jisung’s neck. 

“Yeah, I know...” He responds, almost in a trace. 

Jisung shifts under his gaze. “If I let you bite me, you better not kill me.” He says, eyes narrowed. 

“I wouldn’t!” Minho splutters, offended. 

“You’ve never fed off of a live human, it’s a big difference than a blood bag.” 

“I’ve fed from you.” 

“No, you didn’t feed from me, exactly.” Jisung moves closer to him, feeling brave and forgetting he doesn’t have his normal strength. He straddles Minho and their eyes lock. 

The tingles up Jisung’s spine begin again, indiscriminate voices starting to rush in his ears. 

“Taking my blood when we have sex and feeding from me are two very different things.” Jisung whispers, arms going around the other’s neck. 

“Well, I’ve done one of those things a lot so you should let me do the other, too.” The vampire licks his lips, fangs already sharp. Dimly, he sees that Jisung’s eyes are black, but he’s too focused on his own fangs poking into his bottom lip. 

“That wouldn’t be a good idea,” Felix interrupts from the doorway, breaking the two apart. Jisung quickly turns around in his boyfriend’s lap, cheeks bright red, as if they had just been caught having sex on the porch. 

Lix laughs at the panicked rush of thoughts that come from Jisung. “Innie needs to make you a charm, it’s like you're screaming at me.” The vampire walks over and sits next to them, his own eyes trailing down Jisung’s tan wrists. 

“It’s not like I have any control over it.” Jisung mumbles, scooting from Minho’s lap and sliding between the two of them. Felix takes his wrist in his hand, running the pad of his thumb over the veins trailing up the underside. 

“You’re still not as loud as Minho, so it’s not so bad.” 

“Hey!” Minho scrunches his nose up at the older vampire, offended. 

“Sung, I get that he’s your mate and everything, but if you’re gonna let one of us bite you, it should be me first.” Felix mutters, and Jisung laughs. 

“Are you two fighting over me?” He chuckles.

“Listen, I had first dibs.” Lix says with a shrug. 

“How!?” Minho splutters.

“I met him first!” 

Minho looks baffled. “But I’m his mate!” 

“You two keep arguing and neither of you are biting me.” Jisung states, pushing himself up and away from the two fighting vampires. 

“Okay, you pick, but hurry, I’m literally starving.” Felix whines.

Jisung pulls away from both of them, wishing his mind was his own at the moment. 

Minho suddenly smirks. “We both could.”

“Get out of my head before I beat you.” Jisung snaps. The raven haired boy just continues to look smug, hearing his boyfriend’s thoughts. 

“You’re afraid you’ll like it too much.” Minho snickers.

Jisung grabs the closest thing to him, which happens to be a hand shovel from Hyunjin’s endless gardening. He points it at his mate. “Hear what I’m thinking now?” Minho shrieks and pulls away. 

“And because of how rude you’re being, Lix gets to bite me first.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at Minho, sitting closer to his best friend.

Felix practically squeals and grabs Sungie’s arm, wasting no time in biting down on his thin wrist. However, as soon he bites down, he yanks back, eyes wide. 

“What!?” Jisung asks, seeing the horrified look in Lix’s eyes. 

“Jeongin! What did you do to him!?” Felix grabs Jisung and tries to tug him inside, but the human boy’s body gets caught on an invisible wall in the doorway, making him scream. Minho catches him as he falls back. 

“Nothing! I didn’t do anything!” Innie shouts back, but it’s clear he knows there is a change. The witch comes down the stairs looking a tiny bit guilty, but he’s trying to hide it. 

“Well you clearly did, because you know what I’m talking about.” Felix growls. 

Jisung is currently held in Minho’s arms, the impact of the wall leaving him woozy and nearly unconscious.

“I didn’t do anything.” The witch continues to defend himself, his two mates hurrying downstairs find the source of the ruckus, Changbin following close behind. He and Seungmin are now fully clothed.

“He tastes like a drug, not a human, that’s why he smells so strong. What did you use to heal him?” Felix grows closer, and Hyunjin steps between the two to keep a fight from breaking out. 

“And he can’t come in the house.” Lix adds.

“He can’t come in because he’s human, why’re you blaming Jeongin?” Seungmin growls, the aftereffects of the moon still heavy. 

“Because Jisung isn’t human! Yes, he may look like it, but he’s not! You let those demons heal him, what did they do?” The vampire nearly grabs the witch. 

“I told you, I didn’t do anything! When would you have liked me to? I passed out, just like everyone else did.” 

“You’re lying,” Lix hisses. He’s incredibly protective of Jisung, bonded through more than an animate bond.

“Felix, calm down, it’s probably because he was literally dead not even twenty four hours ago. He has blood still unchanged from his vampirism still in him, mixed with human blood now.” Hyunjin pulls Felix away from Jeongin, seeing a familiar rage in his eyes growing, a look that only comes out when Jisung is threatened. 

“No, I know what dead blood tastes like, and I know what human blood tastes like. Jisung has neither of those, so fess up.” 

A look of absolute panic dawns on Jeongin’s face, his markings flaring up as a form of protection. 

Seungmin growls and bares his fangs, seeing Felix is currently threatening the small witch. His hostility leads a low growl to erupt in Changbin’s throat, the other wolf protectively stepping in front of his mate.

“Stop it, all of you!” Hyunjin helplessly commands, now standing between all of them. 

“He was going to die, I had to!” Jeongin shouts, his hands going into his hair and yanking as he lets out a sob. 

“Had to what?” Jin looks at the witch, he had believed him when he’d said he hadn’t done anything.

Innie winces, seeing the dangerous glare he received from Hyunjin. “I-I couldn’t just heal him, he was too far gone…” 

“What did you do to me, Jeongin?” Jisung whispers, thinking about the weird feelings he keeps getting. The crawling sensation, the voices, things he thought were human and his old age was just catching up to him. 

“Nothing, I didn’t do anything.” Jeongin repeats, sobbing. 

Jisung suddenly screams, his body shaking and eyes rolling back. Minho grabs him as he falls to the ground, his eyes wide with worry. He felt nothing in their bond, found nothing in his mind, that would indicate this sudden meltdown. 

“Oh my god...” Jeongin whispers, staring at the once vampire. 

“Jeongin,” Hyunjin growls, glaring at him. Seungmin snarls even at Jin now, his protectiveness of his younger mate overriding his senses. But Hyunjin gives him a murderous, dominant look and he bows his head and whimpers in apology.

“‘M sorry, Jinnie.” He whispers, nearly folding in on himself.

Their attention had been turned away from Jisung for only a second, in the next he’s standing and shoving Minho against the house, holding the shocked vampire by his neck, eyes completely black, skin spiralling with ink like veins. 

“Why don’t you tell them what you allowed,” Jisung - no, that wasn’t Jisung - smirks, “Innie?” Minho whimpers, feeling the hand of his mate - or whatever this was - further crushing his windpipe.

Tears flood openly from Jeongin’s eyes. “You said you wouldn’t! You were only supposed to heal him! I told them you were healing him, you were supposed to heal him, not-not… not possess him!” The witch shouts at the black-eyed Jisung, abandoning his position within the house in favor of standing face-to-face with the corrupted boy.

“There was no healing him, he died right there, in that room! But I liked him too much, him and his pretty little pet.” The voice that comes from Jisung is not his, it’s raspy and deeper, with an evil undertone none of them have ever heard before.

“Leave him, now, before I banish you!” Jeongin commands, his markings flaring up on his skin in seconds. 

“There’s a demon within him.” Felix whispers, his eyes wide. Changbin clings to his mate, his fear overwhelmingly strong as he witnesses a demonic possession for the first time. 

“Leave him?” The creature scoffs, “If I did that, your friend would die, you’re stuck with me.” 

Jisung’s own voice suddenly screams and they all see him drop from Minho’s arms and fall to his knees, pulling at his hair. “S-stop it! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! Get out of my head!” He screams, fighting an inner battle the others can’t see. His eyes open, looking regularly human, for only a moment before he squeezes them shut in pain.

Jeongin throws his hands up and a rushed pentagram appears in the snow, erupting into flames and melting down to the grass instantly. The witch then drags Jisung into it, making the possessed boy scream even louder. “Listen, Shinshi!” Jeongin shouts, his eyes glowing like magma. “You either live well with Jisung or I banish you and let your brother heal him, you must choose!” 

Jisung’s eyes swirl back to their previous raven black as the demon, Shinshi, regains control and cackles. “Live well? He’s pathetic! This puny human doesn’t have a strong bone in his body, and he certainly is no leader. This body is mine now.” 

Jeongin raises the flames erupting from the pentagram further and starts muttering a chant. “I’ll do it, don’t think I won’t. It wouldn't be the first time I’ve raised the dead.” The witch starts prying the demon and human apart with blinding red magic, the shadowy form of one of the demons from the battle with the hunters ripping from Jisung’s body. 

Once completely separated, the human goes limp. His body falls to the ground in a heap instantaneously, convulsing slightly. 

Minho screams, and Hyunjin grabs onto him so he doesn’t yank Jisung from the pentagram. 

“He’s going to die if you don’t let me in him.” The demon snarls. 

“I didn’t let you inside him to begin with! You mimicked your brother, he was going to heal him!” Jeongin screams, his other hand shooting up and causing another pentagram to burn, a new demon rising from within. 

“You do what I asked.” Jeongin seethes, and the second demon obeys his order, crawling over to Jisung, his misshapen hands moving over the rapidly decaying body. Jeongin banishes the other demon, Shinshi. 

“This is so bad...” Seungmin whispers, seeing his younger boyfriend boiling with power.

The second demon hisses something in a language that only Jeongin understands before disappearing. All the fires go out as Jeongin falls to the ground, all the snow completely melted beneath their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all that was a ride. 
> 
> Only two chapters left in this you ready? 
> 
> Don’t worry I have the second fic planned out already, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I PROMISE I WONT JUST DROP OFF THE EARTH AGAIN

Jisung wakes up groggily, feeling again like he’s been ripped in half and crudely sewn back together. He’s beginning to not like the sensation. Under his ribs, where he was originally stabbed, has returned to agonizing him. As if the wound had been inflicted on him much more recently than a few centuries ago.

He’s staring up at the ceiling of his own four poster bed, gray curtains closed and plum-colored comforter pulled up to his chest. Slowly, painfully, he feebly pushes himself to an upright position, wincing as black spots flooded his vision and yet again trying to figure out what the fuck happened to him. 

Felix bit him, then there was an argument, a bad one, then it just goes all black like he has no memories of the event whatsoever.

His feet hit the red wood uncomfortably as he slid haphazardly off of his bed, sending a chill through his body. The house is silent rather than abuzz with the others’ inner voices. Right. He had to get used to that.

Jisung gasps and clutches onto one of the posts on the end of his bed, clutching his chest and wheezing, feeling as if he’s been cut in half. It’s now that he realizes that his ribs had in fact been wounded again, in the same spot, a hole at the base of his ribs. 

He lifts his shirt with a hiss, revealing the coverage of the ghastly injury. “What the fuck...” He murmurs, his voice scratchy and not reaching above a mere whisper. The area is covered by bandage upon bandage, how is he not dead? 

He needs warmth. He needs comfort. He needs Minho. 

“Minho!” He manages a panicked shout, his vision getting fuzzy as everything starts to hit him at once. His hand slips from the post and his knees hit the floor. 

Everything goes black.

*  
Minho and the others are currently scattered quietly around the living room, trying to decide on what to do about Jisung. He’s part, if not entirely, demon, and all of them are still in shock. 

Jeongin had come to only a few seconds after he’d passed out, his body practically on fire as his magic started to rip him apart. He’s now partly unconscious on Seungmin’s shoulder, three days after Jisung had been knocked out. And Innie is still feeling the repercussions 

“We’re going to have to wake him soon,” Hyunjin speaks first. He’s the one who’d called their “family meeting”. 

“How?” Changbin asks, legs criss-crossed in Felix’s lap. 

“I don’t know, we might have to call another witch.” 

“Why can’t we just wait until he wakes up on his own?” Minho narrows his eyes at all of them. The physical torment Jisung has been through in the past five days has taken a severe mental, physical, and emotional toll on his mate. 

Hyunjin sighs, his hands tapping against his thighs. “Because if we don’t wake him, we don’t know if he’ll even wake up on his own ever again.” His voice is hushed, but it seems to boom throughout the quiet room. He winces at the reactions of both Minho and Felix. 

“Why wouldn’t he?” Felix splutters. 

“He’s died a total of three times… his body might be ready to just give out at this point.” Jeongin speaks up weakly. 

“He, um, also could have some… well, lasting effects from the demon possession as well. He might not be all... there. Mentally, I mean. He won’t suddenly become spectral. I think.” The witch continues, feeling numb. The blame is entirely on him, and he’s carrying all the weight. 

Minho shakes his head. This is all insane. He cards his fingers through his dark, tangled hair, twisting and yanking the strands. All the stress and fear sink in, as if it hasn’t fully hit him at all in the past three months. Jisung has always been there to help him through all these things he was being thrust into all of a sudden, everything so overwhelmingly new. He had always been comfortable close by, physically and mentally. But now, with Jisung in his current condition… there isn’t much of either.

“What’re you thinking, Minho? It’s not good to bottle it up.” Hyunjin’s voice is soft and full of worry for the young vampire.

“I’m wondering how my life got so utterly fucked in a matter of months. I'm thinking about how I’ve never even had a serious relationship before Jisung and now I’m not sure if I can live without him. I was suppose to graduate in a year, did you guys know that? I was in an accelerated program so I could go to graduate school early. Guess what I can’t do that now because I’m a fucking vampire. I can’t go home because my family won’t know who I am! I barely even recognize who I even am now! I just-” his rant is cut off by the sound of Jisung yelling his name followed by a loud thud just above them. 

Minho takes off in a fraction of a second, leaving his verbal vomit and the slower-thinking others in the dust.

He pushes into the thrice-dead human’s room to find his boyfriend clutching his abdomen, sobbing in agony on the floor by the foot of his bed. “Sungie,” he gasps, dropping to his knees and wrapping the human in his arms. 

“Everything hurts…” Jisung whispers, curling against the vampire and craving the comfort and reassurance the younger offers, relaxing slightly as he runs his fingers through his hair and hushes him.

“I know, baby, I know. We’re gonna fix you all up, though, so don’t worry, mkay?” Minho murmurs into the smaller’s hair as he scoops him up with ease. He lies him down gently on the bed and Jisung’s lingering grip on his wrist compels him to lie down next to the other. They stay there in silence for a few moments, the sheets under them soft and comforting. 

“What… what happened to me?” Jisung murmurs, a rushed breath escaping him as he lays back. He adjusts to the position and Minho watches as his chest rises and falls slowly, his eyes partly lidded and his hand taking comfort in Minho’s. 

The young vampire uses his free hand to push his bangs to the side. “Jeongin let demons heal you at the hunters’ building, but-” his voice cracked, “-you were... already dead. That’s why I stopped sort of functioning during everything. Not that you’d know that, since, well, you know…” He stops himself before he rambles too off-topic, “but we didn’t know that the whole time you were awake, a demon had actually possessed you. Innie didn’t even know it was inside you, but then it took control of your body and mind, completely controlling you. So Jeongin banished it from you and had a different one heal you. You’ve been asleep for three days.” Minho’s voice almost fails him as he finishes his summary of the past few days.

Jisung wipes a tear that threatens to fall from Minho’s eye, pulling his face down so he can press their foreheads together. Minho’s breath hitches as he feels the heat radiating from the other’s forehead. “I’m gonna be okay, you don’t need to cry, sweetheart.” He whispers, pressing a small kiss to the other’s nose. This is what finally breaks the dam Minho had so desperately built up and lets the tears he had been holding back for what seem like an eternity flow openly from his eyes, all the emotions coming at once. 

Jisung pushes himself up and tugs his boyfriend into his arms, letting him stuff his face into his neck and cry. Minho’s fingers bunch up in the human’s shirt, sniffling and allowing his tears to stain Jisung’s shirt.

“You’re okay, I’m gonna be okay.” Jisung murmurs, lifting his chin. “You feel this?” He lifts Minho’s hand to the left side of his chest, pressing his palm flat. The young vampire nods, trying to compose himself. 

“I’m alive, I’m here with you. My heart is beating, I’m breathing, for the exception of my ribs I feel fine baby. I’m not going anywhere, you don’t have to worry.” The moment is intimate and personal, Minho feeling Jisung’s heartbeat beneath his shirt and skin. Minho hiccups and stuffs his face back into Jisung’s neck. But he longs for the closeness rather than the blood, to ensure the Jisung is here, that Jisung will stay.

“I… I don’t want to lose you.” 

Jisung tilts Minho’s chin up to look him again and his pained eyes meet Minho’s red ones. “Minnie, listen. You won’t lose me. If you don’t believe my words, look into my mind. If I thought I was going to die you’d hear it.” 

Minho shifts suddenly, moving to actually sit in his lap for once. Jisung looks at him curiously, his eyes watching every movement. 

Lifting Jisung’s wrist gently, Minho bites softly. Blood blooms from the two snake bite wounds. He lifts it to Jisung’s mouth and the human licks timidly, their eyes locking as he starts to suck. A small whine comes from Minho, he’s never been fed off of by blunt teeth. 

Jisung tries to bite but nothing happens, not even making a wound that Minho’s body would waste on healing under his tongue and he pulls away, a blush coating his cheeks. Minho then leans forward, taking the human’s hand in his. 

“I miss you being in my mind.” He whispers, eyes flicking down to his wrist. Jisung nods softly, permitting him to bite. When his teeth sink into the human’s wrist, Jisung’s entire body reacts. He shifts closer instantly, remembering just how much he liked being fed off of and giving to a vampire. 

Dangerous. 

Minho moans against his skin. He’s never bitten from a human before, particularly a living one. But the fact that’s Jisung is what drives him to nearly lose his mind, feeling his lover’s pulse and tasting his blood. 

“Not too much,” Jisung whispers, the euphoria of the bite relieving much of his prior pain. The literal hole in his chest no longer emits so much pain. Minho complies quickly, detaching his fangs from the other’s wrist, blood dripping down the edges of his lips. 

“Good job,” Jisung smiles and tucks a piece of his hair behind his ear. Minhp leans forward and kisses him gently, their minds linked together again for the time being. 

“Why can’t I just change you back?” Minho whispers softly. 

“Do you have it in you to kill me?” 

“No!” 

“Then the process is a lot longer if you want to do it right now and not how it was done to you.” The smaller laughs lightly, kissing him again, his arms curled around his waist tightly. 

“How? I wanna do it…” Minho nuzzles at his neck, fingers tracing shapes in his collarbones. 

“We’d have to blood share a lot,” Jisung whispers.

“That sounds like fun.” The young vampire’s head snaps up with a mischievous look on his face. 

Jisung shook his head. “Yeah, but my body can’t take that right now. I don’t think you have a gentle button on your hips anywhere.” Minho giggles at his words and tackles him to his back now, feeling a little drunk. Jisung’s blood was addicting and intoxicating, like fine wine.

Jisung laughs. “Easy, now.”

“Can I see how much it healed?” Minho asks, hand hovering over the wound in the other’s chest. Jisung nods, his face red again. Timidly, he pulls his shirt over his head, not wincing as much as he would’ve before. 

Minho starts to unwrap his bandages slowly. Once they’ve been fully removed, he takes off the gauze without caring for the disgusting state they’re in, eyes getting huge. The wound is horrible, deep in his ribs. It’s downright nasty to look at. 

“That... doesn’t look very healed.” Minho mutters.

“It feels better,” Jisung murmurs.

Minho wrinkled his nose. “I don’t even wanna know what it looked like before.” 

“You probably could have seen through me.” 

Minho looks up, muttering a disgusted “ew” before he reaches for rolls of gauze, bandages, and disinfectant that had been left on Jisung’s nightstand. Jisung raised his eyebrows for a moment, having not seen them earlier. Minho began to gently apply the disinfectant to Jisung’s wound.

Jisung sucked a bit of air through his teeth at the sudden contact and Minho snapped away. Jisung gave a breathy laugh and gestured him back to his chest. “I’m fine, it just stings a bit. I’m not sure how a bit of gel is supposed to help this, though.”

Minho scrunched his nose as he returned to spreading the disinfectant across the wound. “It’s to stop it from getting infected, idiot. I don’t know about vampires, but this shit worked wonders on me when I was human. How do you feel?”

“I feel better waking up this time, in general. I heard voices before, and every time you guys touched me it felt like something was crawling up my skin.” Jisung explains softly, his expression growing more serious. “I still feel something inside of me, but it’s different, almost like… I don’t know, magic, maybe. Or at least what I think magic would feel like.” 

“That’s because you’ve been instilled with magic, of a sort.” Jeongin says from the doorway. Seungmin helps him walk, the rest of the family poking their heads in the room. 

Jisung blinks. “How?” 

“The same magic that flows through my veins isin yours now.” Jeongin explains. “The second demon was my father…he sort of rebirthed you. You’re basically like a witch now.” The younger limps in and sits on the edge of Jisung’s bed. 

“How?” He repeats, stunned. Although judging by the look on the witch’s face, he regrets asking again. “Let me talk to Innie, alone.” Jisung says quickly, giving a pointed look to the others, particularly the witch’s mates.

“Excuse me?” Hyunjin interjects, raising his eyebrows. 

“Let me talk to him, he clearly won’t say whatever he has to in front of you two, so leave us.” Jisung gestures out to the hall. 

“Innie, you can say whatever you have to.” Seungmin argues, making the witch flinch. 

“No, I can’t. Not without you two yelling at me again,” He says without looking at them. 

There is obvious tension between the three. “That just means you know something was bad for you, but you did it anyway. But that just seems to be common for you lately.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes and leaves the room. 

Seungmin looks between his younger boyfriend and the open door unsure of which to side with. He finally sighs and kisses Jeongin’s forehead. “You two need to stop fighting. I can’t keep picking sides like this.” He mumbles, taking off after Jin. 

Jisung scoots Minho off the bed too. Felix and Changbin escort him out of the room, so Jeongin and the human are now alone. 

“Okay, explain this to me, Innie. I’m not gonna be mad,” Jisung reassures the younger boy, moving over to the witch and taking his hands. 

“I’m just gonna try and run through it all, why I only use demonic magic and why Jin is mad at me…” 

“Whatever it is, he’ll get over it. You know he’s over dramatic.” The human boy teases, wanting the young witch to smile more.

Jeongin does smile, albeit faintly. 

“I know, but this isn’t about him right now. This is about you.” Jeongin takes a deep breath before beginning, “So basically, before we all went in the building, Jinnie took us to the fae land. I was meditating and I had this horrible feeling inside me - one that had to do with you, Sungie. You guys are all... tied to me, in a way, and I could feel that you were dying. So I started to tap into my demonic side, just in case. I needed to make sure it still worked, I guess. Seungmin noticed and started bugging me, and when we got there, Felix suggested I stay outside. I think he knew what I was doing. When Seungmin figured it out too, I told him it I would only use it if things got really bad. I don’t know what happened inside, but I saw Seungmin shoot out of a window and I knew you guys must’ve been in trouble. And yeah, I might’ve went overboard, I’ll admit, but I didn’t know how many people were in there.” Jeongin flushes nervously, but Jisung nods, encouraging him to continue. 

“Before I went inside, I summoned two demons, Shinshi and my father. Shinshi, my uncle, I summoned to kill all of them. My father I summoned to heal you, but my bitchass uncle decided to hop inside your dead body instead - that’s how you came back the first time. I didn’t know you were possessed, he hid himself well. When Lix confronted me, I was afraid… Hyunjin is so mad at me for summoning the demons here, but I had to expel him from your body. And then my dad healed you by putting a piece of his power inside of you. So now... you have the magic of a demon, like me.” 

“Why couldn’t you say that in front of Seungmin and Hyunjin?” Jisung asks softly. 

“Because... my dad wanted a price for summoning him, all demons want a price. The first one for both of them was to be able to take the hunters back with them to hell. Which I agreed to, of course, because I don’t give a fuck what happens to them. The second one though… my dad wanted me to give him a piece of Jinnie’s soul, because he’s pure. I wouldn’t, so I gave him a piece of mine instead in order for him to heal you.” 

Jisung’s eyes get huge, “What part was that?” 

Jeongin looks down, his hands shaking, “The human part… the part that keeps me connected to them.” 

“The human part of you does not keep you connected with your mates, Innie, your whole soul keeps you connected to them.” Jisung rubs his back reassuringly, but Jeongin shakes his head.

“Then why would Jinnie be so mad at me? Why are we fighting like this?” Jeongin sniffles.

“Because he’s worried about you, they both are, dummy. You’ve used more magic in the past month then you have in years.” 

“This isn’t about me… he healed you, so now you have demonic magic. You’re part demon, I mean. You still look like a human and everything that comes with that, but you’ll always have a demonic part of you. That means your emotions will be a little more intense, kind of like being a vampire but without the fangs and the blood drinking.” 

“Okay,” Jisung nods, “but what about you, Innie? What does not having your human side do to you?” 

Jeongin trembles, he timidly unhooks a ring from his wrist and Jisung watches as the witch transforms. His eyes go jet black, claws rip from his fingers and rows of fangs jet from his mouth. His hair turns to a flaming red and his tongue forks, and his markings cover his skin everywhere. 

“I’m not human, god, Jisung; when Hyunjin finds out - he’s not going to want anything to do with me… I know Seungmin won’t care, but Jinnie... he won’t want me anymore.” The witch begins to cry, tears of blood streaming from his black eyes. 

“Innie, that’s not true, Hyunjin loves you so, so much, losing your humanity won’t stop that.” 

“H-he’s going to be s-so disappointed in me,” He hiccups, shaking. 

“Innie, he would never-” 

“He didn’t like it when I was in my cult, he hated me then, now I’m exactly what we worshipped. He’s going to want me dead, he won’t want to touch me or even look at me. I’m the opposite of everything he is.” 

“Jeongin, if you think Hyunjin suddenly won’t love you after fifty years, you’re crazy. You just look different, nothing else has changed. You still feel, and you still have a heart. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be sitting here crying because you think Jinnie and Seungmin won’t love you.” Jisung wipes the sobbing boy’s eyes with a sheet. There are spells to get blood tears out of linens. 

Meanwhile, Seungmin is practically in tears down the hall in the threesome’s bedroom, pacing back and forth and hearing words of Jeongin and Jisung’s conversation. 

“Hey, you’re going to cause a rut in the floor,” Hyunjin grabs his arms, making the pup stop. Seungmin whimpers, hearing Innie’s crying. 

“What are they talking about that’s got you so upset, sweetheart?” Hyunjin murmurs, massaging his hands into Seungmin’s hair in effort to calm him down.

“He has to tell us,” Seungmin whimpers. If he had his wolf ears, they’d be flat to his head. His brown eyes fill with tears. 

Hyunjin wraps an arm around his waist and presses their foreheads together, whispering, “Is he going to die? You know he won’t tell me if he is...” 

Seungmin shakes his head, “No, he’d tell you.” 

“Then what’s got you so upset?” 

Seungmin shakes his head, covering his eyes and pulling away from Hyunjin. “We need to stop fighting, all of us.” He whispers, pushing his palms into his eyes. 

“We’re not fighting, Minnie, me being mad that he keeps overusing his magic and hurting himself is something that should be reasonable.” 

Seungmin whines again, but their door opens and Jeongin walks in, clearly having been crying. He wipes his eyes on the back of his hand and stares at the floor. 

“You okay?” Jin asks softly. 

“Mm…” The witch doesn’t look up. The tension in the room is ridiculous. Seungmin hits his hands against his thighs before taking a step and jumping into Jeongin’s arms, his half wolf form released. 

Seungmin wraps his tail around Jeongin’s waist, face buried in his neck. 

“You gotta tell him,” he whispers instantly. 

“You know, it’s not nice to eavesdrop,” Jeongin scolds, his back hits the door from the force of Seungmin jumping on him. 

“How could I not, after you kicked us out?” The pup murmurs. 

Jeongin bites his lip, “You don’t care?” 

“Of course I don’t, Innie.” 

“So am I just going to be left out of the loop?” Hyunjin asks, leaning against their massive four poster bed. It’s a California King, easily fitting the three of them. Vines twirl up the posts, a sign of Hyunjin’s agitation.

Jeongin bites his lower lip, his fingers gripping Seungmin’s shirt. 

“You clearly know I’m going to be upset by it, so just say it, honey.” Hyunjin prompts with a sigh. 

“Jinnie,” Seungmin whispers, a hint of harshness in his voice.

“I…” Jeongin sniffles softly, “you’ll still love me, no matter what, right?” Hyunjin instantly softens, his hard eyes fading as he pulls both boys into his arms. “Of course, Innie, now please, tell me what’s going on, this is scaring me now.” Jin wipes his eyes. 

Jeongin gulps and removes the ring that upholds his human glamour. Hyunjin and Seungmin both gasp, stunned by his appearance. 

“I’m a demon now, I don’t - I don’t have any human parts left in me. That... that was the price to heal Jisung the second time.” He whispers, trembling. 

Hyunjin recovers from his initial shock and shakes his head, smiling softly. “Innie, is this why you didn’t think I would love you anymore?”” Jeongin nods, biting his lip nervously. Hyunjin scoops the smaller into a hug. “Innie, you’re still you, I’ll love you no matter what.” Hyunjin whispers, pressing a kiss to the witch’s forehead, right on the small pentagram between his eyes.

*

Minho finds Jisung trying to rebandage his ribs. After watching the other struggle for a moment, he takes the bandage from the human’s (witch’s?) hands and continues his work. “You okay?” he asks quietly. 

“Yeah, more than okay,” Jisung smiles up at his boyfriend. 

“What did Innie tell you?” Minho secures the bandages around his back.

“I have demon in me now. Like, I myself am not a demon, but it’s in my DNA now. I’m gonna be okay.” Jisung turns in Minho’s arms and wraps his own around the vampire’s neck, standing up on his tippy toes so the two inches Minho has on him are gone. 

“Can I still change you back?” The other asks.

“Eventually, but not until my body is fully healed.” Minho scoops up Jisung, making him squeal softly. 

“Hey, put me down,” he giggles. 

“You’re so pretty.” Minho whispers into his hair. 

“I love you,” Jisung smiles as his back hits the bed. His hair fans out against the gray sheets, arms splayed above his head. 

“I love you too,” Minho laughs, falling next to him, locking their fingers, “have you slept at all since I last slept?” The other asks, seeing the bags under Minho’s eyes, his pale skin looking a little gray now. 

“Hmm, a little,” Minho hums offhandedly while nuzzling into his neck. 

“Only a little?” 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” The young vampire traces shapes on Sungie’s lower half, pulling his thin thighs around his waist. 

“I’m okay, now you go to sleep, I’m not going anywhere.” Jisung cards his fingers through Minho’s hair, the other murmuring something while getting comfy, his voice barely audible. Jisung smiles and pulls the blankets up around the both of them. 

Minho is soon sound asleep, snoring softly, his face pushed into Jisung’s neck. He looks much smaller than he actually is right now, limbs wrapped around Jisung like a spider clinging to a web. Jisung has one of his legs wrapped around Minho’s waist while one of the vampire’s is pushed up between Jisung’s 

Jisung falls asleep soon after that, comfortable in his mate’s arms. He has shifted slightly, his shirt raising up. 

Felix knocks on the door quietly only to open it and look inside. He has a blood bag in his hand for Minho and a dinner plate in the other for Jisung. However, upon looking inside, he finds them both snoring, curled around each other. So Felix quietly walks inside and sets both meals on the bedside table. 

He climbs on the bed for a second and kisses Jisung’s forehead, “Love you, Sungie,” he murmurs. 

Jisung’s eyes flutter open for a second and he reaches for the other out of habit, hugging him tight for a second.   
“Love you too, Lix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What are everyone’s thoughts? 
> 
> Only one chapter left then the sequel, I already have three chapters of that written so expect frequent updates in the near future! 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!

Minho is woken the next morning with the house’s shaking, the tremors reverberating throughout his entire body. Jisung sleeps through the whole thing, hair splayed out on his pillow, sticking up in odd places and a small drip of drool escaping the side of his mouth.

Sliding out of bed, Min goes to the window to see what exactly is going on. He gapes a the sight. Outside, he can see Hyunjin raising literal trees from the ground. Creating a sort of fence around the whole property composed of massive trees, bushes, and vines. The vines thread intricately through everything, not only making a pattern but securing everything together. 

That has to be the source of the house shaking. 

He releases a rather large breath, relieved he doesn’t have to attempt to fight again as he crawls back into the sleeping human’s bed. It’s so much better than either of their tiny twin-sized beds at the dorm. Jisung shifts slightly, rolling so his back is towards the other now. 

Minho wraps an arm firmly around the human’s waist, hand sliding up under his shirt out of habit. 

Minho stares at the curtains draped around the bed, mind racing. It’s times like this when everything that’s happened to him really sets in, and he feels like his brain might implode if he thinks about it any more. The world around him begins to spin violently as his mind just falls deeper and deeper into his own worries. 

“Hey,” Jisung’s voice snaps him from the panicked state he was going into. Minho finally realizes how hard he is gripping his boyfriend, the hand that had been under his shirt now a fist against his stomach. 

“What’s going on in there?” The smaller boy turns to face him now, his hand sliding up to rest on Minho’s cheek. The vampire smiles, brushing pieces of his messy hair behind his ears, humming and blinking rapidly. He can’t focus, his teeth clash together in frustration. 

Shutting his eyes, he focuses on Jisung’s reassuring heartbeat, the steady beat laying a shroud over his anxieties.

“I can’t read your mind, Min, you gotta talk to me...” Jisung mumbles, his voice still laced with drowsiness. Minho opens his eyes again, locking them on his boyfriend. 

“I was just trying to calm down, is all...” he mumbles. 

“Calm down from what, darling?” Jisung searches his face, nose scrunched as he tries to figure out what’s troubling the young vampire.

“When I’m alone, or things are quiet, I get these panic attacks…” Minho forces out before trailing off, eyes sliding across the room, desperate to look anywhere but into Jisung’e eyes. 

The human boy shifts closer and props himself up. “You know you don’t have to deal with those alone,” he murmurs, moving to rest in his lap. Minho follows suit, sliding up so his back rests against the headboard. 

“I know, it’s just... when we’re awake and doing stuff, I don’t have time to worry. But then you’ll fall asleep and I’m up and everything just comes at once and it freaks me out. Two months ago we barely even knew each other, and now… I mean look at us, this is crazy.” He shakes his head, hands messing with the hem of Jisung’s shirt. 

“I know it’s crazy, sometimes I wonder if we should have just erased your memory the night you found out about us,” The smaller murmurs, his eyes downcast, he laughs dryly, “I’m so bad for you. You should have just stayed away from me.” 

Minho grabs his face. “As fucked up as everything is, I wouldn’t have it any other way. Maybe I’d change the whole, you know, dying and becoming a vampire part, but I would never change us. I would never let what we have slip through my fingers. One way or another, I was going to find out about you, we would have ended up together somehow. We’re soulmates, after all, if I didn’t run into you that night I probably would have gotten fed up after math class and kissed you to shut you up or something.” Minho blushes when he says the last part, making his boyfriend smile. He wraps his arms around the taller’s neck and leans in to kiss his forehead gently. 

“You would have had to make the first move, you used to intimidate me too much,” He whispers softly, and Minho’s head snaps up. 

“You made the first move, what are you talking about!?” 

“No I didn’t!” They narrow their eyes at each other.

“You licked my fingers like you were sucking dick.” Minho replies indignantly.

“I have, like, two brain cells, it doesn’t count.” Jisung rolls his eyes, his face red hot. 

Something finally registers with Minho. He grabs Jisung’s chin, eliciting a slight gasp from the human. “I intimidated you?” He murmurs, smirking slightly. 

Jisung tries to pull out of his grasp but fails, stuck in his position. 

“I, um, think I-I have something I gotta go d-do…” Jisung says helplessly, trying to squirm away. He giggles when Minho pushes him to his back, the vampire now looming above him. The sudden force makes his eyes grow wide and his heart begins to race, feeling his boyfriend pinning him down like this. 

“Holy fuck-“ He whispers, more to himself than to the boy on top of him. 

“What?” Minho leans in closer, making the human squeal, goosebumps flaring across his skin everywhere. It’s like he has zero control over his body. 

“You react much more as a human,” The vampire gets a look that Jisung is all too familiar with in his eyes. His hands begin to trail along Jisung’s smaller body, rubbing and pinching and drawing lines on his skin, causing him to twitch and arch into his touch. 

“Hey! Hey! Cut that out! This isn’t fair!” He shrieks, especially when Minho decides to slot himself between his thin thighs and drag his lips up his neck, stopping to kiss and nip every now and then. His hips moving ever so slowly, teeth grazing his skin. 

A moan slips past Jisung’s lips without him even realizing, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Oh yeah baby?” Minho teases, Jisung whines his face flushing bright red. “Go away…” he pouts now, completely embarrassed by his lack of control. 

Min however goes back to his teasing ways and continues to kiss along his neck and almost lazily roll his hips into Jisung’s. The human boy can’t help himself as he lets his head drop back exposing his neck fully. One of his thighs getting pulled up around Minho’s waist. 

The young vampire feels an irresistible rush of hunger through his body as his tongue traces his boyfriend’s pulse. He can’t control himself as he bites down, sinking his teeth into the other’s neck before his mind processed what he’d done.

Jisung moans, loud; the razor-sharp teeth piercing his skin and making his head spin. The feeling of giving so much to someone in such an intimate way corrupts his senses and fogs his mind. He slides his fingers into Minho’s hair and yanks, his breaths quickening as he gets more and more worked up. 

Minho releases him and shifts to the other side of his neck, drinking deeply from the other. His blood tastes like heaven in a liquid form, bringing the vampire to nirvana. He bit his wrist yesterday, but feeding from his neck just makes everything taste so much better. 

Jisung feels himself growing weaker and more pliant, but it doesn’t deter him from being driven crazy by the intense pleasure. He moans even more, rolling his hips up as Minho bites hard, his blood trickling from the wound in his neck. Jisung inhales sharply, the harsh bite sparking a terrible memory he’d tried desperately to bury.

He recalls when he was human, the first time. Being fed off of daily, who was feeding off him. 

Suddenly, it all becomes too much, the memories too close to reality. His heart rate picks up and his hand flies to the side of Minho’s mouth, quickly finding the pressure point to unsharpen his fangs.

“Too… too much, Min,” He whispers, trying to calm himself down, his mind racing. Hating the memories that had resurfaced into his mind, hating the fact that the worried vampire kneeling over him can probably hear and see all of them. 

Jisung is dizzy, Minho took way too much. 

The young vampire pulls Jisung into an upright position, “Hey, look at me, Sung,” he whispers, lifting his chin and biting his own wrist. Praying it’ll work, he presses the wound to his mate’s lips. 

Jisung latches on, drinking deeply from him, the blood off his mate sharpening his senses. But all too soon, the bite mark closes, and he’s left with healed skin under his tongue. 

“I’m not going to do what he did to you, I would never use you like that, sweetheart,” Minho whispers, hearing the panicked thoughts coming from the shivering human.

“I know, I just... I don’t know…” Jisung trails off, not knowing how to form the right words. 

“I won’t bite your neck anymore if you don’t want me to,” Minho murmurs, wiping the edge of his mouth. He’s buzzing, feeding from Jisung was like drinking an energy drink. 

“No, you can, it just... took me by surprise, is all. It’s strange to actually be fed off of again,” he tries to explain.

Minho watches him sway slightly, “You need to eat actual food,” he decides, slipping out of bed. 

Jisung merely hums and swings his legs to the side. Instantly, he regrets moving so fast. Although Minho’s blood is in his system, healing his wound and rejuvenating him, he still felt woozy from the loss of so much of his own.

Minho helps him stand, watching his wobbly legs. “Want me to carry you?” 

“No, just hold my hand, I’ll be fine,” Jisung haphazardly walks over to a massive closet that Minho hadn’t really noticed before. 

He watches his boyfriend find a robe and slippers before shuffling out, doing grabby hands at him. 

“You know, the fact you guys have all this makes me actually realize that you’re all real adults, and that terrifies me.” Minho chortles while Jisung guides them down the stairs. His steps are a little shaky, but it’s clear he knows this place like the back of his hand. 

“Real adults?” Sungie laughs. 

“Yeah, real adults with, like, money, and a semi-stable life. You guys would have totally stable lives if the hunters weren’t around.” Minho wraps his arm around Jisung’s waist to keep him upright. 

“You saying that makes me realize you’re still a kid,” Jisung teases. Minho lets go of him for a second, making him shriek. 

“I’m going to be 22 this year, for your information,” Minho sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend. 

“Wow, that means I’m only 234 years older than you.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “Don’t remind me, please.” 

The two stop at the bottom of the stairs. The stairs lead to the living room, which then connected to the kitchen and the dining room. In the living room is Changbin, curled up on the sofa with the television on. He’s very clearly in Felix’s clothes, his shirt a light pink and his jeans a bleach-stained blue. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in so much color, Bin,” Minho teases as he helps Jisung to sit down. 

“Shut up,” Changbin rolls his eyes, giving his best friend a dirty look and wiping his mouth. “At least clean up after yourself, you nasty.” 

Minho’s hand goes to his mouth to find he still has blood on his chin. He flips around to glare at Jisung, who looks like a canary under the eyes of a prowling cat. 

“How’re you feeling, Sung?” Changbin asks, turning his attention to the smaller boy. He moves closer and gives him a sniff. “You need a shower, you still have that lingering smell of death.” 

“Thanks, Bin, that’s just what I wanted to hear,” Jisung responded drily. 

“Not, like, dying, though, it’s the normal undead smell that all you vampires give off.” 

“What about us vampires?” Felix asks, walking in with two cups of coffee. He hands one over to his boyfriend but avoids his lap and opts to sit in Jisung’s instead, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

“He said you smell bad and werewolves smell better,” Jisung teases. 

“At least we don’t smell like wet dog when we get out of the shower,” Felix smirks while taking a drink from his mug. Jisung and Minho both laugh at his words. “You need to eat. Judging by your neck, somebody took it a little too far this morning.” He continues, lifting Jisung’s chin to see the early bite on one side of his neck and then the aggressive bite on the other. 

“You gonna cook for me, Lixie?” Jisung bats his eyelashes, adjusting his robe to try and cover the bites.

“Er, yeah, of course,” Felix laughs awkwardly, clambering off his lap.

Seeing the two interact without the pressure of hunters or any other annoyance around makes Minho think about before all of this. The constant bickering between the two in statistics and the arguing at lunch one moment, and the next they’d be holding hands and cuddling each other. 

“Where’re the others?” Jisung asks, Felix helping him to his feet. 

“Hyunjin is outside, adding to his fortress of forest around us, and Seungmin and Jeongin went to the witches shop to get healing potions.” Felix explains as he leads Jisung into the kitchen. 

Once they arrived in the kitchen - which was, like the rest of the house, very nice - Felix lights a bundle of sage hanging on the wall. The sage creates a barricade of hearing from supernatural creatures, something all of them have in their rooms so they don’t hear each other at night. It’s also in other rooms, such as the kitchen, so there’s plenty a sense of privacy. 

Jisung raises his eyebrows at Felix. He doesn’t want Changbin and Minho to hear whatever he’s going to say. 

“What’s that for?” Jisung asks while sitting down in a chair, his eyes following Felix as he pulls various foods and items out of cabinets to cook with. 

“Hyunjin is really worried about Jeongin, specifically, he’s worried that his magic is going to consume him. But that might be the least of our worries right now.” Felix begins. 

“What’s the bigger worry? I mean, other than the hunters that still want us dead.” 

Felix takes in a deep breath. “It’s all become very apparent that Minho and Bin... don’t know how to fight. Changbin can at least try to when he’s a wolf, but in his human form, he has no idea. And Minho? He doesn’t have a clue! When we went to get you, he froze, repeatedly. Because of him freezing, he got caught up with Joonho, and that’s why Jeongin summoned the demons.” Felix rambles. 

Jisung looks at his best friend skeptically. “Okay...I’m not entirely sure I know where this is going.” 

“We’re weak, Jisung,” Felix says bluntly, “if we get attacked right now, we won’t make it.” 

“Shit...” Jisung breathes. 

“Jeongin has gone too far, Minnie and Hyunjin are afraid he’s going to snap. Seungmin got shot during the fight with one of the reversing things and has been weak since then. Bin isn’t that strong as a wolf and can’t fight as a human, and Minho can’t fight at all. That leaves me and Hyunjin, and Jinnie can’t keep ripping open portals to Fairy like he has been, because he’s going to get in trouble and it tires him out too fast.” 

“So... what do you think we should do?” Jisung asks, sinking further into his chair, even angrier at himself now for getting captured. If he never got taken in the first place; he’d still be a vampire, Jeongin wouldn’t be a whole demon, and their two youngest would be able to finish college. 

Felix bites his lip. “I do have an idea, but I don’t think Hyunjin is going to like it.” 

“Well, spit it out!” Jisung urges.

“We get Woojin and Chan on our side. Woojin is trained, he’s strong, we saw that; if Chan has been training under him, we’ll be all set. He’s literally jacked, he probably picked it up quickly.” 

Jisung hums. “I see your point, but how would we convince them?” 

“Bin and Minho are good friends with Chan, we saw how protective Chan was of Minho when he found out you were a vampire. If it’s for their safety, I’m sure he’d consider, and Woojin will likely follow.” 

“We can teach them to fight too... Minho barely even knows how to use his strength, and Changbin could be a lot stronger if he actually worked with Seungmin.” Jisung says, his fingers drumming on his thighs. 

Felix starts cooking and leans against the counter. “I’m scared, Jisung,” he whispers, “I’m scared something is going to happen to you, and none of us will be around to protect you.” 

Jisung stands unsteadily and wraps his arms around Lix, hugging him tightly. “You don’t have to worry about me, Lix. Once my body is healed completely, Minho will turn me back and everything will be back to normal.” 

Felix shifts in his arms and hides his face in his neck. “Jisung, I didn’t think you would wake up! None of us did! And I know that sounds horrible, but Sung, it was absolutely awful. Jeongin ripped the demon from you and-and you just crumpled, like your soul had left your body. And as soon as the demon left you, your body started ito decompose again. We’re lucky you even have a functional brain, Jisung!” Felix sniffles slightly, his arms tightening around his waist. 

Jisung runs his fingers through the crying vampire’s blond hair, chin on his shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere, Lixie, I’m here now, and I’m here to stay.” He murmurs. He can’t even imagine if that happened, the effects it would have on Felix, Minho, and the others. 

“You know, I love Binnie and all, but I miss sleeping with you every night,” Felix laughs while wiping his eyes, “I mean, we’ve slept in the same bed for, like, a hundred-something years.” Jisung smiles at his words. “It’s weird, actually using my room,” Felix admits. 

“It’s weird not having your shit everywhere,” The human boy chuckles, “I went in my closet this morning, and all the sheets from before we moved into the dorms are still in there.” Jisung smiles. They detach from each other so Felix can go back to cooking. 

Hyunjin walks in, covered in snow. “Morning, sunshines,” he smiles at the two. His arms wrap around Felix from behind, his lips pressing to his cheek, then following suit with Jisung. The sense of their family settles back into place, if only for a moment. 

The fact that they’re back in their house gives all of them a sense of comfort, making it easy to fall back into what their lives had been before entering university.

“I constructed a barrier surrounding the property - not that I think anyone would be able to find us anyway - but just in case.” Hyunjin tells them while taking off his winter coat and scarf. His sweater slips down his neck and shoulder slightly, revealing several dark marks and other love bites. 

Jisung nearly spits out the coffee Lix just gave him. “Well I’m glad you three kissed and made up,” He hides the face he’s making in his cup. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and pulls his sweater back up into place. Felix giggles and goes after the fairy trying to untuck his sweater from his jeans. “What else are you hiding, Jinnie?” He teases. 

“Hey! Get off!” The fairy shrieks, trying to get out of the vampire’s grip, “And you have no room to speak, Jisung, your neck is far more torn up than mine. And I at least have the heart to have sex right now, old man.” Hyunjin laughs at his own joke while wriggling out of Lix’s arms. He waves his hand to extinguish the burning sage.

“You’re older than me!” Jisung responds indignantly, looking for something to throw. 

“Yeah, but I’m not human,” Hyunjin smirks and sticks his tongue out at him. 

Finally hearing the commotion in the kitchen, Minho and Changbin walk in on the scene.

Minho raises an eyebrow. “What are you guys doing?” 

“They’re harassing me, Binnie!” Hyunjin whines, wrapping himself around the pup, smirking as he sees the blush raise up on Changbin’s face. 

“You called me old!” Jisung shouts, attempting to stand up only to stumble and be stabled by a fast-acting Minho.

“Easy, killer,” The vampire laughs. Felix sets down a plate of food and then a platter for the rest of them. Jisung eyes the food, looking like he’s going to just eat with his hands. 

“When are the others coming home?” Felix asks, sitting down next to Jisung. 

“They should be back soon,” Hyunjin says, staying hidden behind Changbin and enjoying the way the pup tenses up when he touches him. 

“Stop teasing him,” Felix says sternly, or at least as sternly as he can. 

“It’s just so easy, though,” Hyunjin giggles, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Changbin’s cheek just as he did to Felix. The pup flushes deeply, eyes wide. Felix raises his eyebrows at Bin’s reaction. 

“Hey, it’s not nice to tease puppies right after turning,” Seungmin admonishes, pulling Hyunjin off of the younger wolf. He enters from the living room, Jeongin trailing behind, arms full. They’re both covered in snow. 

Hyunjin attaches himself to Seungmin, pressing a sloppier kiss to his cheek. “Fine, I’ll just tease you instead.” 

Jeongin snorts from the side, setting all his bottles and various potion ingredients on the counter. He shrugs off his jacket too, revealing a striped black and white long-sleeved sweater, his collar a little high as well. 

“If that was a reference to what I think it was, I will personally execute all three of you,” Jisung warns, squirrel cheeks full of food. 

“Funny, coming from you,” Jeongin teases, poking the deeper bite mark on the human’s neck. 

“Fuck you.” 

They all sit down at the kitchen table, and for once in the last two months, there’s a sort of peace. The seven of the them laugh and tease each other about this and that. There’s a happiness and a sense of family among them, something they haven’t felt in a long time. 

This feeling, however, will only last for a short time. The hunters still lurk in the shadows. Their safety can’t last forever, and it won’t. This false reality they’re creating in the massive house will come crashing down far sooner than any of them realize, whether it be from self destruction or outside forces. 

So what’ll it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a trip, I’m so thankful for everyone who’s stuck around for this fic I’m really proud of it tbh. 
> 
> Hopefully you’ll all stay for the second one too, that’ll probably be up in the next week or so. The title will be Bonds so keep an eye out. 
> 
> What are everyone’s thoughts? Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this didn’t completely flop, I hope you guys liked this. I’m really excited to write it all out! 
> 
> Any ideas on who’s actually super natural and who’s not? Or what people could be? I know not everyone is introduced yet but they’ll be soon. 
> 
> Thoughts?  
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza <3


End file.
